Liberty Rising
by MGrex
Summary: (This story is based of inspiration from GATE. Will take suggestions for future chapters and OCs.) While an off duty marine is on a cruise, the ship he is on is boarded by medieval soldiers from another world. People are taken and in retaliation, the US send a fleet through a portal to get their people back. But when slavery exists in this world, they also bring liberty with them.
1. Attacked

Unknown location

_Darkness. Darkness was all that existed. But then a light began to swirl generating an image. That image shown dozens of beings from different races in cuffs, in pain, in slavery. The painful wiping, the malnourished body's, and the tears of torment. All by the hands of humans._

_But as that image faded, another came into view. A massive arch way stood with in the sea as massive ships made of metal came through, with it more humans. But these had a different image, had a different intention._

_The image faded back to the slaves, but over the horizon, instead of the morning sun, a beautiful flag none have seen before of red and white stripes with dozens of stars surrounded by blue __rose as it shined light and as the light touched the slaves, their binds broke, and their pain healed, and their torment gone._

_The image faded as another one came into view, humans wielding the flag as it flapped gracefully in the wind, the other races not under them, but beside them._

The vision broke as a young elf girl let out a gasp at what she saw. The whole thing didn't make sense to her. She came back into reality as she noticed the solid stone wall that trapped her. The metal cuffs that bound her to the wall. The stings from the whip that slashed her back repeatedly. That image gave her the one thing she had almost lost, a spark of hope.

* * *

United States of America

New York City

November 2nd, 2021

The city streets were bustling as people walked to their destination, drivers beeping angrily at the heavy traffic of rush hour, and the small conversation between people as they looked around at the stores and businesses that littered the streets. Advertisements popped up all over the many billboards, screens, and new holographic image projectors of Time Square.

Ships came and went through the Hudson River as they passed the Statue of Liberty monument. One ship being a cruise ship as it sailed into the Atlantic. One individual being an off duty U.S. Marine. Second Lieutenant Josh Morgan stood by the railings as he looked at the beaches and ports, both civilian and navy. The beaches were almost empty as winter was starting to come around. He was almost called back on duty by threats from China. But it turned out to be a false alarm.

Typical of China acting as the big dog being all bark but no bite.

He had nothing to lose as he had his time off duty. "Better well spend it." He backed from the railing as he headed off to explore what the ship had to offer. He was very interested in the types of food that would be served.

He entered into a fancy seafood restaurant that caught his interest. He walked up to the receptionist. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" A women asked kindly. "A table for one please." He answered as he lifted a single finger. "Of course, right this way please." She said as she grabbed a menu.

He followed her to a double seated table next to a window that had a view of the ocean. People walked by once in a while on the floor deck. He sat down as the receptionist set the menu down and walked away. He looked at the menu as he surfed through the different selections.

This should be an interesting vacation. Little did he know it was about to get much more interesting, and very short.

* * *

The cruise ship sailed through a huge build up of mist as it left the coast. People were enjoying themselves with a variety of activities. But soon that enjoyment ended as the unexpected happened. A grappling hook shot up and snagged onto the side of the ship as another one followed after next to it. Latter following were men dressed in medieval armor as they piled on to the deck of the ship by a rope latter.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned towards the armored people. More grappling hooks shot out and snagged onto the ship from different areas as more men piled on. Soon one shouted something in a foreign language as they drew swords out and charged.

* * *

Morgan played with his drink as he spun the paper made straw around like a spoon. He watched as the tiny vortex swirled in his cup as the ice cubes collided with one another.

Then he heard a scream that brought him out of his stupor. He looked out the window as people started running as if in a hurry. Screaming was usually normal on a cruise. But this wasn't in excitement, it was of fear. He got up from his chair as he made his way to the exit. "Um sir you need to pay!" The receptionist called out, but he ignored her as he made it outside.

Men, women, and children rushed past him as he forced his way through the crowd.

He knew something was not right. The flow of people lessened making it easier for him to pass through and see what's got em all spooked. He expected many things except for what came to be the problem.

The teenage girl in a bikini slipped as a man in medieval armor was chasing her wielding a sword. She cried out as he grabbed her by the wrist with his free hand and started dragging her away.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

The man turned around but didn't get to see who was calling as a gunshot went off blowing a hole through his helmet and into his skull.

Morgan stood with his m9 Barrett's he brought in a concealed holster as he watched the man fell dead. Blood boiling with anger as the girl crouch down in fear. He ran to her and that made her cower even more, unaware of his true intentions.

"Are you alright?!" She looked up with tears in her eyes as the of duty marine crouched down to her level. She tried to make a response but couldn't form words as her brain wouldn't function properly. "Come on!" Morgan said as he reached his hand out. "It's not safe!"

True to his word more men in armor rounded a corner and saw them. The girl wasted no time and grabbed Morgan's hand as he lifted her and started running. The men gave chase but were ended as two bullets tore into their chest, and stomach.

Morgan ran the corner while he still held the girl. The ship security was already trying to calm everyone down and get a handle on the situation. "Stay with them, it's going to be ok!" He promised the girl as he released her hand. She looked back at the marine and towards the crowd as Morgan pulled out his phone to make a call.

"This is an emergency military channel, please end thi-," "Second Lieutenant Josh Morgan, United States Marine Corps, serial number 54268, patch me into the goddamn pentagon now!" He interrupted as he started to make his way to the bridge of the ship. There he got a good look as the mist started to clear off.

Dozens of wooden ships crowded the sea as they began boarding other ships as well. They were everywhere. What hell's going on here? None of this makes sense.

He reached the bridge as he entered through a side door while the captain was sending out an SOS. His appearance startled him. "Who are you, you shouldn't be he-,"

"I'm a member of the United States Marine Corps!" He interrupted again as he showed his ID card for proof. "Listen, you need to get those people somewhere secure!" He ordered as he pointed at the crowd outside on the lower deck. "Who the hell are you to be giving orders here?" The captain asked.

That had to be the most stupidest question in this current situation. "Do as I say if you want to keep these people from dying!" Morgan bellowed. The captain stuttered back at the marines outburst, but decided to listen this time. "Send those people into the engine room, make sure you lock it once every last one of them are inside." He instructed the staff who nodded and went to do as told.

Morgan's call finally reached the pentagon. About damn time. He rushed out to assist moving the civilians as he reported what was going on.

* * *

Washington D.C.

Pentagon

"Sir, we have a situation!" A staff member called out after he heard a very disturbing report. The Secretary of Defense walked towards the man who shouted.

"Sir, I have a report from an off duty marine. He says there is a cruise ship near the coast of New York City that is currently being boarded by aggressors." The staff reported. "Boarded, by who?" "He says he has no idea sir."

"Patch him through." The SoD ordered. The staff nodded as he patched the call through. "This is the Secretary of Defense who exactly am I speaking to?"

* * *

"No sir I don't know who it is!" Morgan fired off at another group of approaching enemies as he helped lead the civilians down to the engine room. He couldn't do much for those that couldn't make it. "Come again? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS A PIZZA DELIVERY!?" "No, just send the goddamn coast guard!" He hung up in frustration at how the secretary responded to his situation. "Fuck my life!"

He continued to lead the civilians as they reached the gnome room. More of those men were pursuing them, and he didn't have much ammo. He only brought three full clips as he was down to his last one. He fired off his bullet as it dropped another hostile. "Fucking hell close the door, close the door!"

He made it through after the last civilian rushed in. The staff shit the bulk head and locked the thing to keep them out. Banging could be heard as the men tried to force the door open with little to no success. Now the only thing they could do is wait or the military to respond.

* * *

"Look at the size of that statue!" The small wooden ship sailed into the Hudson River. As so, the men on board looked in wonder at the massive structures that crowded the land, the massive ships that stood in docks, but the one thing that got their attention was the giant green statue of a lady wearing a gown and a tiara with massive spikes. In one hand, she held a book close to her chest, and in the other, she rose a massive torch that held a motionless flame. And it would all belong to their empire in due time.

"Helm! Approach that ship! Today is ours, for the Glory of the Legionary Empire!" The men around cheered at the admiral's remark. However it was short lived as they approached the said ship.

It looked barren as not a single sole stood on the deck in terror at the fleets approach. However it was more active than they believed it to be.

"Bridge to CIC contacts confirmed prepare for ship to ship combat." Inside the CIC of the warship, crew men and women were active as they targeted the hostile vessels. "CIC to bridge targets acquired, ready to fire." The captain made a grin as he gave the order. "Fire."

The front of an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer erupted with fire and smoke as dozens of Surface to Surface missiles shot up to the sky then guiding themselves to their targets. The men looked up in shock at the events that unfolded, but soon turned into terror as the first missiles struck their target.

One of the ships disintegrated in a ball of fire as another followed after. Men screamed as they witnessed their final moments. "What is this?!" The admiral watched in horror as his fleet was being destroyed by an unknown force. "What kind of sorcery is this!?" The missiles stopped raining, but it wasn't over as the turret rotated at the closest ship and let out a thundering bang.

Five inch shells ravaged the wooden frames of the small ships as another followed suit after. The admiral watched as his mighty fleet was turned to splinters in a matter of seconds by one ship. Never had he seen sorcery used like this before.

A new roaring sounded as the Phalanx CIWS let loose with it's 20mm. The water erupted with hundreds of small splashes that trailed to the wooden ships and were ripped to pieces by nothing.

This wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. The admiral did the one thing he could think of. "RETREAT!"

The wooden vessels began to turn tail and run. But they weren't getting off so easily. A Ticonderoga-class cruiser flanked them from behind, cutting off their exit. Then watched the ship in fear as it too unleashed its deadly arsenal of mass destruction. The admiral watched as his fleet was finished off before he felt the heat of fire as he was thrown off the side of his ship from a powerful force.

These weren't people, they were gods. And now we've just angered them.

"All targets destroyed sir." The captain hummed in satisfaction. "Send our search and rescue for any survivors." Even if they were attacking, they don't deserve to be fish food.

* * *

The men rounded the people aboard to the front of the ship as some had their way with the women before they would be loaded onto their ships and sent back to their kingdom to become loyal servants, or food for the wolves. "Listen you lowly subjects and listen good!" And armored man with high rank stood on a large table as gained everyone's attention. "We the Legionary Empire, claim ownership of this here vessel as these lands. You either submit to us as loyal servants, or die and become food for the wild!"

Problem was the people didn't understand him and kept speaking nonsense. He grabbed the nearest woman by her hair and brought her to his face. "Speak up you bitch, or I'll make you speak my self!" He bellowed. She still spoke nonsense. "So be it you slut!" He began to drag her over to the edge of the ship with his other hand on the hilt of his sword. Before he could make it though, an odd sound stopped him in his tracks. The men looked around in confusion. "That's that noise?" The civilians however, knew it very well.

Above the ship, UH-60 Blackhawks and SH-60 Seahawks soared through the sky as they descended down to present themselves to the aggressors. The men looked at the things in disbelief before getting ripped to shreds by the door gunners' miniguns. Some of them flew above the cruise ship and dropped ropes so. U.S. Coast Guard and National Guard repelled down to the deck of the ship with M4s in hand. The medieval soldiers began to charge but were dropped by gun fire.

"Secure the ship!" The soldiers began eliminating the hostile presence onboard as the helicopters proved over watch and got any stragglers trying to run. With in seconds they secured the deck, taking any who gave up as POWs, and killing the rest. "Run a sweep through the rest of the ship! Assess the civilians!" Orders out as the soldiers began kicking open doors and rushing into every room.

* * *

The men outside the bulkhead kept battering on the door, determined to get it open. Only to stop and be replaced by gunfire and screaming. The people I the engine room backed up as it stopped and footsteps approached the door.

Knock! Knock! "United States National Guard, open up."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at that an the staff member of the ship unlocked the door letting the soldiers in. They held their guns up one last time after making sure it was only the civilians. "You folks ok?"

Many individuals gave nods or words of acknowledgment. "Which one of you is Josh Morgan?" The crowd looked in confusion before one man stepped forward, and saluted. "Reporting sir."

The one who called one grinned and saluted back. "Good work here lieutenant." He lowered his hand, "Now let's get these folks back on land."

Morgan and the civilians made their way up to the deck of the ship were prisoners and civilians were being loaded onto helicopters to take them back home. In the distance, new UAAH-68 Dragonflies, unmanned attack helicopters, sunk the enemy vessels as they tried to retreat.

This wasn't the end of it all, that marked only the beginning of something bigger.

* * *

1 week later

"Mister president, your on in thirty seconds." Current president Killgareth finished fixing his tie as he was about to explain what has just transpired about a week ago. "Alright here we go." He took a deep breath as he stepped up to the podium where he was bombarded with camera flashes. Soon it quieted down so he could begin his announcement. "I know most of you are concerned about something, and I am here to address that today." He started as he cleared his throat. "September 11th, 2001, a great tragedy occurred on US soil by a foreign attack. I am sad to say that another such event has occurred last week." Cameras flashed as he was asked countless questions by reporters of different news stations. "I would be glad to answer all your questions." He interrupted, the whole room area fell to silence.

People all over America watched from their homes, or local bars. "On November 2nd, a fleet of foreign vessels boarded dozens of civilian boats, and a cruise ship near the coast of New York City. However this enemy is very primitive and does not seem to originate from anywhere we know of. You may be wondering how they got here, we'll here is the answer." A screen behind him showed a large structure sitting in the ocean, an archway with a glowing water like wall. "While pursuing the enemy force, we followed them here, what we see is what looks to be a gate of some sort, a portal that believe it or not, lead to another world."

The questions came back again at his declarement, but he studied the reports enough for viable answers. He continued, "we have sent small patrols through and have come back reporting undiscovered land. However we can not destroy it."

He sighed. "In the aftermath of the attack, hundreds of US citizens were missing, their bodies were not found. We believe they were taken, taken by the aggressors and brought through the gate into the other world. For if we are to destroy it, we would be abandoning them. And we will not abandon them!"

He began raising his voice. "In retaliation to this attack, a naval fleet will be sent through to establish a foothold in this new world. And mark my words, no matter what. We will search for our folks, we will find them, and we will bring them back home." The crowd cheered as he finished his statement. "Then after that, we will begin hunting down the mastermind of this attack, and bring him to court where he will face judgement against his or her crimes… May God have mercy." He finished.

Cameras flashed and reporters asked questions as he left the scene. Someone was about to have a really bad day now that they got the U.S. coming after them.

* * *

November 13th

The portal

Morgan watched as New York City became smaller. He stood at the side railings of the amphibious assault ship USS America. It would be taking him and a hundred other marines through this so called portal into god knows where. He was wearing his combat uniform, fully armed and ready for combat.

So much for a vacation. At least his actions earned him a promotion to first lieutenant, and has apparently made him a hero to the United States.

The memory of that girl he saved back on the cruise stayed stuck in his head. It was because of him that she's alive and well. He remembered when watching the news as she was interviewed, she mentioned him. It brought a little warmth into his heart, but he was just doing his duty, like every other marine.

"Lieutenant Morgan I presume?" A marine called out behind him. He turned and saluted to the man. "The one and only sir!" The man saluted back. "Captain Saen Fisher, I'm you CO for this op, copy?" Morgan lowered his hand. "Solid copy sir."

Fisher nodded in approval. "Come on, we're getting ready to deploy once we reach the other side."

Morgan didn't waste time as he started double timing it with Fisher to their post. "Come on move your ass jarhead!"

* * *

The America sailed along dozens of destroyers as it reached the portal, were another fleet with the USS Gerald. R. Ford aircraft carrier and other wasp class amphibious assault ships waited for it. Once it joined the fleet, they were ready to begin.

"All ships this admiral Hartman, we are go for entry, I say again, we are go for entry."

The ships all started moving forward as they approached the arch way. They sailed in a narrow line with the carrier and assault ship in the middle, while destroyers, frigates, cruisers, and supply ships surrounded them. One by one, the ships disappeared through the portal as made contact.

They sailed through an empty void of darkness, there only light being artificial from the ships. Morgan sat in the UH-1Y venom his unit was to use to land on shore. They learned from the captives during the attack that they speak a different language. A dictionary has been formed with the help of the captives so they could have a handle of any language barriers that could get in the way of things.

Morgan has one of those dictionaries and decided to keep studying it with nothing else to do as they waited to reach the other side.

Light appeared ahead as the fleet reached the end, and emerged into a whole new world.

* * *

Diamond bay

The ships emerged through another arch structure that connected their world to this world. Far ahead, an army gathered to fight back against the invading force, along with a massive fleet of hundreds of massive wooden ships. But what came made them feel fear. The ships that came through were bigger, and sailed without any sails. However, the big surprise came when the giant flat ship came through.

Morgan saw the coast and with it, a large enemy force just waiting for them. Soon as they were clear, the helicopters started taking off. This Legionary Empire was now about to learn something. How they done fucked up.


	2. Retaliation&Liberty

Grâ Durek  
Legionary Empire Capital

"My lord, we have a report from the battle at Diamond Bay!" Emperor Kìeran ó Hogan rose from his throne as his advisory rushed in. He wore an elegant red robe with gold edgings. A crown full of gems of all colors and made of gold sat on his head. His face was of wisdom and age as he was in his mid ages. His hair of black and grey and eyes of blue. "Speak!" His advisory bowed before speaking. "Our forces were massacred, our fleet in ruins, the enemy unscathed. Kieran frowned at this. "How is that possible? We sent thousands of men."

* * *

Díamond Bay

2 weeks ago

"Income-ARRGGGHHHH!"

The man never finished as he and his ship were engulfed in a ball of fire. Arrows shot out from the enemy warships as they left trails of smoke. Volleys of arrows, even fire tipped arrows were fired at the enemy fleet, but no matter what they just bounced off harmlessly. And the flying monsters that came from those giant flat topped vessels. Just what kind of enemy was this?

"Enemy to the right! Morgan, let em have it!" Morgan aimed his M4 towards the enemy ship as he armed the grenade launcher. "Eat this!"

THUNK!

The the grenade punched out of the tube and detonated as it impacted on the ship. Results were promising as wood splintered and men were thrown overboard or killed by the explosion. "Nice shot!" Fisher commented as he let loose a burst of the side door mini gun.

"Oh shit! Angel two taking evasive action!" The UH-1Y pulled to the right as it evaded another volley of arrows. "Pilot get me a line of sight!" "Understood!" The chopper turned to the right as the door gunner fired at the ship that shot at them. "Target neutralized."

"All units get clear of enemy fleet. F-35s are inbound."

The pilot jerked the stick as he guided the aircraft away. As said, a whole squadron of Lightnings thundered in at supersonic speeds.

"Reaper three targets acquired. Weapons away!" The bomb doors opened as dozens of guided bombs were released and flew towards their targets. The ships exploded as the bombs stuck them. "Fox three!"

VVVVRRR RRRRRRRRR! VVVRRRTTT!

Bullets ripped the remaining ships to pieces as bullets tore through the wood hulls like paper. "Targets confirmed dead." They flew off as they readied for another strike. With the enemy fleet gone, they could begin their land operations.

"All landing parties you are clear! I repeat, begin landing op!"

"Copy that!"

Inflatables and landing ships stormed out of the well decks of the Wasp amphibious assault ships, carrying marines and vehicles. "Angel's two, three, and five provide over watch and air support for landing ships. AH-1Z Vipers are being prepped, call sign Python, over." "This is Angel two. Wilco over."

Morgan jerked forward as the helicopter gained speed. Good thing he was strapped in or he would go flying off the side.

"This is Angels three and five. Angel two were coming up on your rear." "This is Angel two, solid copy."

The landing ships were halfway there while the amphibious boats speed to about a quarter distance. Seawater sprayed all over the marines' faces as the waves kicked at their little boats and maneuvered around debris and bodies, some still alive. Rescue was already on the way not too far behind. A plunk went off near them in the water as something shot in.

"Oh shit! Helm, hard starboard!" The boat pulled to the right as a massive spear flew passed them. "Angels be advised we're taking fire, can you confirm visual?" The Super Hueys gained altitude so they could gain a full view of the enemy forces.

"Affirmative, confirmed threats are ballista looking weapons over!" "Ford, spotted enemy ballista positions, requesting fire support over!" The boats dodged another wave of spears. One didn't get lucky and a spear struck the boat, deflating it. The marines jumped out and continued to swim through freezing water.

"Understood, Vipers are enroute to eliminate threats." The boats stopped as they reached the shore and the marines pulled out and sprawled onto the ground for anything they could use as cover. Rocks, driftwood, or a small pit.

As soon as they did, men on horseback came shouting as they charged down the beach. "Light them up!" The marines instantly started shooting while some were still setting up tripods for LMGs before joining in.

The horses began dropping dead as well as their riders as they too were victim to bullet fire. The Hueys soon joined in with the door gunners raining hell down on them.

"Hellfires away." A loud bang went off as missiles screamed down and exploded on the charging horsemen. Two AH-1Z Vipers flew over the marines to destroy the ballistas that were still firing.

"Python four this is two-one, have visual on targets." "Two-four copys. Targets acquired." "Away!" Rockets flew out of the pods under the short wings. Men stationed at the ballistas ran for safety as they saw the rockets approach. Some most weren't lucky as the rockets impacted on their target, taking some other souls with them. "Gunner, light 'em up!" The 20mm spun up before shooting down at any target in its path.

BB RRRTTT! BRRTTT!

"Targets eliminated, pulling out." The Vipers flew away as archers tried to shoot them down, any that hit just bounced off like it was nothing.

"Sire we've lost too many of our troops, we must retreat!" The commander looked around as he saw his troops fall. Then back at the enemy that had the power of the gods. But he still had over ten thousand men at his disposal.

"Retreat is not an option, we must strike back! For the glory of the Legionary Empire!" He cried as his stubbornness blinded him from his impending doom. "But sire, we'll be annihilated and- what… is… that?" Ships began to beach themselves onto shore. Idiots, who would be so dumb to bring their ships onto land. However the front end opened and out came a monstrosity.

It was mostly flat and had a long snout that pointed at them. Then it breathed fire and made a loud roar as the ground under the troops erupted with fire.

"This is Anvil one-two, on station and ready to engage!" M1A4 abrams rolled out onto the beach as they opened up on the enemy troops ahead.

"Gunner your weapons free! Fire, fire HEAT!" "On the way!" The 125mm boomed as it fired a High Explosive Anti Tank shell. The shell impacted the ground and exploded, killing many with the explosion and hot shrapnel. "Coax!" The coaxial machine gun let loose as it sweeper the enemy forces. Other abrams were following suit along with a dozen LAV-25s.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Then Legionaries lost all moral and started running away as they were being cut down by bullets, missiles, and artillery. "No! No, FIGHT BACK, FIGHT BACK YOU COWARDS!" The commander's words reached deaf ears as his men kept running. The last thing he heard was a whistling sound, then an explosion engulfed him in fire and everything went black.

"All units be advised, enemy forces are retreating, hold fire. We've got them on the run." All weapons went silent as the last bullet was fired. "Reapers, pursue the enemy forces, your clear to fire but do not attack. Guns only, heard them away." "Understood, engaging." The F-35s came back around as they pursued the enemy forces.

"Alright flyboys, lets have some fun." The pilot smirked as he lined up with legionaries who were panicking at the approaching plane.

VVVRRRRRRTRTRTRTRTTRRTRRTR!

Bullets rained in a straight line to the right of the troops as the jet fighter flew over them. It roared so loud that most of them stopped in their tracks trying to cover their ears through their helmets.

VVVV RTRTR! VVV RRRTTT!

Another flew over them doing the same thing as the last. Then another, and another. Then they stopped.

"Reaper one this is three-three." "This is three-one, go ahead." "I'm all dry for the 25, say again I've got no gun. RTBing back to base." One of the planes broke off from the squadron as it made its way back to the carrier. "Understood, Reapers we're done here, RTB." "Three-two. Copy that." The others followed suit as they flew away.

"All call signs, we've successfully pushed back the enemy forces, green light on phase two, I repeat we are go for phase two." Men and women started cheering as they made their way up the beach to get a good view of the new world they've stepped into.

The sight was breathtaking.

Grasslands stretches for miles as a forest sprouted at the right, mountains stood further out over the horizon. To the left was a desert further out in the distance and another forest. But the most eye catching part was a giant tower that stood tall in the center far out in the distance with large gems floating around without any logic at all. A giant wide river split between the land and connected near the beach. It was as if the land was split in half. A wide and tall bridge connected the two lands. Dirt paths spread throughout it all. The enemy was running straight as they gained distance.

Out there, was their people. Their people who were waiting for them. Waiting for rescue.

The UH-1Y landed as Morgan jumped out and got a good view of this new world. "Hey!" Fisher shoved Morgan's shoulder. "Nice work out there Lieutenant." Morgan made a quick salute. "Thank you sir." He looked back out at the continent.

Time to find out folks.

* * *

China  
Unknown location

One day later

"The United States Naval Retaliation Force has successfully defeated enemy forces, and have established a foothold in the new world." "Unfortunately we have no public images or videos of this land to show currently." "Status of the operation to find the captured citizens is still unclear, but will be updated once they are settled in enough and are ready to-,"

"So, there is a new world out there." "Yes sir." "Humph, and the Americans aren't even sharing, typical of the pigs they always are." "What are you thinking sir?" "Have Russia and North Korea responded?" "Sir, North Korea is willing to join our forces if we plan on advancing, however Russia has remained quiet and has not responded." "Very well, keep me updated, we will take that portal, even if we have to use force to do so."

* * *

United States  
White House

"Mister president!" The secretary bursted into the Oval Office alarmed holding a folder. "We have some disturbing news from Russia!" President Kilgariff put on a pair of reading glasses as he read the contents of the folder. He was not amused.

"So, they believe China may be planning something involving this portal." He stated. "Yes sir, however Russia says they want no involvement in interfering with our operation, but are willing to support us against any hostile actions that do interfere with us." His secretary informed. Kilgariff nodded. "Has the Pentagon been alerted?" "Yes sir, they're diverting most of our naval fleet in the Atlantic international waters and near Japan Incase North Korea has some involvement too."

The plan was that the portal would remain US territory only while they conduct their operation to get their citizens back. Once over, it would be open for other allied nations to set foot as well. However if China is planning to interfere, this could cause a change in plans.

"Send a message back to Russia, tell them were grateful for the early warning, and once this is over, they'll be allowed a piece of territory in the portal as well." "Yes sir." The secretary left the office. "God I need a vacation after this."

* * *

Grâ Durek  
Senate tower

Three weeks later

"This is outrageous, how could our army of over fifty thousand have fallen to our enemy used only a couple hundred!" The senate was in an uproar as Loyalists and Radicals fought over what to do next.

"We must strike back, send our whole army if we have to!" "And leave us defenseless, are you mad?!" "We must find a way to establish peace negotiations!" "And let the enemy have their way with us and lose our honor?!" "We must attack them in full force, we will not bow our heads and kiss our enemies feet!"

"ENOUGH!"

The whole room went silent as the emperor's advisory spoke up. "Let's hear what our emperor has to say of this!" Emperor Kìeran ò Hogan sat on his senate chair as he looked unamused.

"While your childish actions are a joke to my entertainment, action must be taken at our current situation." A loyalist spoke up. "My lord, this enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before while establishing domination over Altaka!" "The men who came back told of horrors unlike any imaginable, the ground erupting under their feet, balls of fire taking the souls of dozens, massive ships the size of castles, great beasts that flew above them and on land, and the weapons that breathed fire and spit metal with this sound!"

"PAP! PAP! PAP!" He imitated the sound of a rifle some of the men that came back said they heard. "Never have I seen or heard of sorcery of any like this!"

"That's just a story, the men are nuts, there's no proof of what they saw!" A radical objected. "It must be a sort of hoax!" "Silent!" The emperor spoke over the two sides. "While we may have no proof of their weapons, we have proof of their power! The men we lost are proof enough!" What he said was fact. This new enemy is powerful.

"Yet we cannot falter! Rally as much men as you can and begin construction of new ships for the fleet. We will strike back against this enemy and drive them out! From there we will advance no further into their world, lest we anger them even more!" The radicals cheered as they were striking back, while the loyalist remained silent. The emperor walked out of the senate building as his advisory followed.

"My lord, a word please." Hogan looked back at his advisor and nodded. "Speak." The advisory swallowed as he gave out his opinion. "I know it's not my position to question your power but, are you sure this is the right call? For all we know we could be sending more men into a death trap." Hogan rubbed his chin as he thought. "I'll be honest. I'm not sure if this is the wisest decision. If only I had the wisdom of my father."

"So what is our next move my lord?" Hogan grinned. "Have those men questioned again about the enemy. Report to me everything learned from them. We'll also be sending our sky riders." His advisory was puzzled.

"Are you sure sir?" "Of course I'm sure. Those wyverns did well in our conquest in subjugating all other races under our power." "How many forces shall we mobilize?" His advisor questioned. "We sent fifty thousand, so we shall multiply that by ten." "Half a million, that's over half our army at full strength. Such a force will take weeks if not months to prepare." "Then we have no time to waste. Go, begone now for I have other things to attend to!" The emperor shouted as he turned and left. "As you wish my lord."

* * *

Diamond Bay  
Fort Liberty

1week later

The new fortress that would be acting as the main FOB in this new world was coming along smoothly. A massive concrete wall was near completion in the front of the base. Ramps allowed for weapon emplacements to move on and off it. The beach had been leveled and flattened a bit more for construction of a harbor. Only some docks were available as destroyers sat stationary there. In side, tents neatly littered the place as temporary barracks, while a fully constructed building being the command center sat within the middle. A motor pool housed dozens of vehicles: Tanks, LAVs, IFVs, AFVs, and etc. The bases air field hasn't begun construction yet so the Ford and the amphibious assault ships would be acting as it's temporary airfield.

"Yeah, that's what it says." The base commander sat in his office as he was reading a set of orders. Fisher stood at attention. "They want us to start our op now, think it's best we get 'em back before Christmas Eve." "And your send my unit out sir?" Fisher asked. "Bingo give yourself a pat on the back captain. Your gonna be one of the four units sent out to explore this land and find anything that can help us find our folks." "Four units sir?" He pushed his glasses up and nodded. "That's right."

"You see, this land is split by a wide river and by what compasses say, we're on the west side of it, so we've dubbed the two side as the eastern and western. Our only connection with the east is a large bridge of some sort not too far off. You'll be linked with another unit to explore the eastern while two others will take the western." "From here on, your call sign is Fox-Dog actual, and you'll be rendezvousing with Rhino unit and will be in command of the First-Eastern-Reconnisance-Group." Fisher saluted. "Understood sir." "Good now move your ass marine. We're not paying you to look pretty."

* * *

Morgan stood with his squad as he waited for Fisher to come back. His squad, excluding him and Fisher, consisted of three males, one with a Scottish accent and another of very young age; and two females, one an African American.

"Sound off marines!"

Everyone jumped to attention when Fisher came back.

"Sergeant Miles Sir!"

"Corporal Karen Sir!"

"Lieutenant Morgan Sir!"

"Sergeant Lily Sir!"

"Lieutenant Carr sir!"

"Private Hudson Sir!"

Fisher walked passed them while they kept the salute. "At ease Jarheads!" They lowered their stance. "We got new orders! We are now officially designated as Fox-Dog unit!" They nodded. "Our orders is to link up with Rhino unit to form the First-Eastern-Recon-Group and head to the eastern side of the continent! There we will begin reconnaissance, intel gathering, and search and rescue for our people who have been taken by the assholes who brought us here in the first place!" Fisher informed. "Sir! Permission to speak freely Sir?!" Hudson called out. "Go ahead private!"

"Sir, I may be the least experienced but, where do we start?! I mean, I do want to find our folks but where do we even begin?!" Fisher nodded. "Thank you private! We're not quite sure yet, but UAVs have spotted a complex of some sort along the eastern side. That's where we'll start!" He informed. "Now enough talk, we've got a duty to do, now let's go find our people, oorah marines!"

"OORAH!"

* * *

The front gate opened as two convoys of vehicles drove out. Both consisted of two humvees, three cougars, two M2A3 bradleys, and an M1A4 abrams. "Fox-Dog actual this is Skull-Eye actual, we're off to our location!" "This is Fox-Dog actual, have fun out there."

The two convoys parted as they went separate ways. The cougars stayed in the middle, the humvees were in front and behind, the bradleys to the sides, and the abrams in the front. "Fox-Dog actual this is Anvil one-four, we'll be acting as support if you need us." The commander of the tank informed. "Copy Anvil, glad to hear it."

Morgan drove the lead Humvee while Carr sat in the passengers taking pictures with a camera be brought. He questioned, "Why are you taking pictures?" Carr turned around. "PPPFFFF, Why not, ''tis a nice place, never had I seen anything like it!" He spotted a strange bird with black feathers and two long yellow tail fins. "Ohh now that's a beauty!" He snapped a couple of photos of it as it flew off. "So, what you expecting to find here?" Morgan asked. "Me? Ooh well, may be a wee bit of some fantasy creatures or somethin'. I mean this place looks straight out of those fantasy books I bin' read in' yeah!" "How bout' you lad what you expect here?"

Morgan thought for a bit. "I don't know may be dragons or something like that?" Carr scoffed. "You serious mate, those scaly beasts are nothing but bad news!" "Anything' else you expecting?" Morgan shrugged. "Nah, I haven't been thinking about that kind of stuff actually." "Eh whatever mate." Carr continued looking out at thing as they drove.

After about half an hour drive, they reached the bridge. "Holy shit." Karen looked up at the bridge now that they were next to it. Quite bigger than she expected. "Whoever made this thing has got talent I'll them that." Hudson commented.

The bridge stood tall with giant twisting spires on the ends, archways stood all the way across it on both sides, steps formed the sides while a flat road filled the center. "Alright we're crossing the bridge!" Fisher called from the leading cougar. "Anvil approach in slow, Shortsword six-one and six-five watch our sides for any surprises, Fox-dog, Rhino follow in formation!"

The vehicles turned onto the bridge as the began to cross it. Morgan watched as the abrams turned it's turret from left to right as it surveyed its surroundings. The bradleys did the same but kept facing the side they were on. If any place was good for an ambush now was a good time. But as they crossed, nothing happened, not even a single soul in sight. As they made it to the other side, Morgan noticed a scripture on the top arch.

"For-Those-Who-Cross-May-Good-Fortune-Follow." He read out loud.

"Come again?" Carr asked. "There was a scripture on the bridge. For those who cross, may good fortune follow." "Oh so ye bin' reading that dictionary?" Carr commented. "Yeah, had nothing else to do, thought I use my time and get smarter." "Baah! I never understood it, just a waste of me time!" Carr spat.

They reached the end as metal and rubber made contact with dirt and rocks. "Alright, Anvil head north north-east! That's where the complex is! The rest follow!" The tank changed course as it headed in that direction and the vehicles followed.

They drove for about two hours on the path that took them north-east. "All convoy full stop!" Carr jerked awake since he zoned out like half an hour ago. "Oi what…gives mate?!" He bellowed still a bit sleepy. Fisher jumped out and headed forward while holding a pair of tactical visors. Others got out as well including Morgan. "Sir?" He asked. Fisher didn't reply as he reached the top of a hill and held the visors up to his eyes.

"Sir! Can you explain what happening!" Morgan cried out while other marines were looking confused. "Take a look." Fisher held the visors up to Morgan.

He grabbed the visors and brought it to his eyes. The camera rendered a close up HD real time image of the complex they were approaching. "Oh." "Take a look over there." Fisher ordered. Morgan looked to the right and noticed something that got him interested. "What the?" He hit the zoom a couple of times until he had a good view of it.

Humans gathered around a small stage while a nicely dressed man was speaking something. However the real attention grabber was three other figures standing on the stage. The first was a woman who looked in her teens, very malnourished and had clothing that looked ripped and barely covered her. The next two were very surprising. The second was what could be described as a furry macaw. It had a human like appeal and had trimmed feathers on its arms as if they were wings. The third was another furry but this time a wolf. The man standing on the stage walked around and touched certain features on them as if a sales person were introducing a product.

This all spelled something that made his heart sink and his blood boil. "Slavery." He hissed.

Fisher nodded. "If this is what is happening to our people, we're gonna have a bigger situation here." Morgan moves the visor over at the large structure then handed them back to Fisher.

"Alright marines gather around!" The marines of Fox-Dog and Rhino all gathered around Fisher as he used his knife to draw a rough 2D image of the complex. "Alright here's the main complex, and this is the auction stage, and here is an unknown building." He pointed at each. "As far as we know, this place seems to be some sort of center for slave trade." Most of the marines made a noticeable sign of anger at that.

"Now our people may have been subjected into slavery, and if," he rose his knife. "I think this is where we'll find the landlord." He jabbed the knife into the middle of the main complex. "So here's the plan." He began drawing more. "Rhino unit will stay here and provide overwatch for us and be ready to bring the vehicles over. While so, me and Fox-Dog will be infiltrating the main complex and question the landlord for any intel regarding americans." He sheathed his knife. "We're doing this quietly so suppressors only." He added. "Now any questions?" Nobody objected. "Good, let's gear up."

Those of Rhino were pulling out spotting scopes and M82A1 sniper rifles. Fox-Dog was slowly creeping up on the complex.

Morgan held his m9 in his hand with a suppressor screwed on it. They reached the edge of the plantation as they heard the auctioneer speaking the native language here. Morgan didn't care to listen as his focus was on the complex. "Back door." Lily pointed out. The shuffled for it making as little noise as possible. They reached it with their backs against the wall as if they were about to storm it. Fisher tried the handle. "Locked." He stood back and was about to kick it.

"Hold it sir before you go making a lot of noise." Karen told Fisher as he backed off. They watched as the African American women lit her torch and stuck it in her mouth. While holding a screwdriver and a bobby pin in her hands, and started picking the lock.

"You sure you can do this corporal?" Hudson questioned.

"An it prevet, is cald lay or ma." No one understood her as her torch ruined her words. Seconds later, an audible click sounded as she withdrew and set her stuff away. "Doors unlocked."

True to her word, the door opened when Fisher tried again. "Move in." They all went in one at a time while checking corners for any hostiles. Now where is the landlord?

* * *

Sir Granmavok watched the auction take place outside from his quarters. He would join in but he had other things to take care of. He looked down at his bed while his 'favorite one' lay helpless on her back as her right paw was tied to his bed. A young female furred dragon cowered in fear as she knew what was to come next. She had rosy red fur covering her slender sexy body from head to tail tip. Silky silver hair ran half way down her neck length. She spotted short smooth tipped horns and nice draconic ears. Once grand and mighty wings made of giant feathers were clipped and trimmed, making the limbs useless. Once deadly and vicious teeth and claws, were filled down to little stumps leaving her defenseless, but still able to eat. Her tail tip sprouted long fur she used to dust his mansion. For that. She wore a nice maid attire for slaves he had bought for her a while ago. He began approaching her as she tried to cover her most sacred area with her tail and crossed her legs.

He was not amused. "Open up slave." He ordered. "M-master, please, I-I don't want this." She begged. He was losing his patience. "Open up now." She started whimpering. "Pl-please master." "Open them now slut, or I will do it myself, and it will hurt!" He hissed. This time she complied, unwillingly. She spread her legs and dropped her tail, leaving her exposed to the mercy of her master. "Good." He lowered his pants and laid on top of her. "She let tears fall from her eyes as she was about to be victim to the thing her mother tried to protect her from, rape.

"I remember how your mother felt. So wet and tight. Oh such a whore she was." Her master taunted making her cry at how he called her mother. "Oh the screams and cries she made while I fucked her good. Let's see how related you are to her." She felt him slowly enter her as she began screaming in pain from being spread. Then, the unexpected happened.

"U.S. Marines open up!" Carr kicked down the door and the marines stormed in on time for a very disturbing show. A man layer half naked while a feral furred dragon in a French maid outfit layer down crying as she the man was entering her. "You up! Hands on your head now!" Fisher wasted night time and began shouting at the man in the local language. The man pulled out slowly while looking half scared to death. "I ain't telling you again! Put your fucking hands on your head now!" Fisher shouted again. The man complied and did so. "On your knees now!" The man dropped to his knees as well. The dragoness looked frightened and whimpered as she saw the scene unfold. Morgan noticed and felt something in himself when he saw her. He moved forward.

She saw him approaching and began cowering on his approach, thinking of the terrible thing he was gonna do to her. But Morgan had other intentions. "Hey, hey it's ok." He spoke softly as he tried to calm her down. She shrank back into the bed as he kept approaching. But then, she felt something different about him. As a dragon, she could feel other's intentions when I'm close proximity. She remembered the I'll intentions from the humans that walked by her. However his was different.

"Hey is ok, I'm not here to hurt you." Lily watched as Morgan approached the dragon. The dragon whimpered as he reached for her side. She closed her eyes as she thought of the things he would do to her. The groping, the uncomfortableness, but instead, he rubbed her. She opened her eyes to she him rubbing her side, not of possession, but of comforting. Something no one but her mother gave her. He pulled back and reached for her bound arm, and pulled out a strange dagger with his other hand.

"It's going to be ok. Your safe now." Morgan said trying to keep her relaxed as he reached to cut her free. She flinched when his knife touched her fur and slipped under the rope. He moved it back and forth as added pressure. It cut loose and she retracted her arm and looked up at him.

She watched in confusion as to why he was setting her free. Then she felt it. His aura. It was unlike any she felt. The feeling of fight, the feeling of brave, the feeling of kindness, the feeling of sadness, the feeling of protecting. This human, no, these humans, were saving her.

Morgan saw her eyes water and she just grabbed hold of him as if she was hugging him. Tears flowed down her cheeks, not of sorrow and helplessness. But of joy, and hope. Morgan was speechless as she held onto him. He didn't know how to respond and do the next best thing. He layer his hand gently around her back as he comforted her. God knows what she's been through.

"Wrong answer asshole!" Fisher cursed and slammed the butt of his pistol against the man's face. Lot's of noticeable bleeding. "Tell is where our people went or I swear to god I'll kill you! I know they had to come here to your whole slavery bullshit!" The landlord just spat out blood and smirked. "Why should I help you? What you gonna do buy them?" Fisher looked at Carr and spoke in English, "Guess we're gonna need to take this asshole back to base to get him to talk."

The dragon looked up as she recognized that tongue. "Your language." She said. They looked around before landing eyes on her. "Your language it… sounds familiar."

Fisher stomped towards her. "Tell me where you heard that language now." She cowered back at his aggressiveness. "Hey dude take it easy will you!" Morgan snapped. "Jeez she's been through a lot." He rubbed her back to help her relax and started questioning her. "Hey, you got a name?" She looked up as he gave a friendly smile. No one has cared for her name before. "A-Amira." He smiled. "Amira huh? That's a pretty name." Morgan commented. She felt her soul warm up a bit at his words. "Listen Amira." Morgan started as he slowly set her down on all fours, while crouching to stay level with her. He noticed she was about the size of a human, without the tail. "My name is Morgan. We're members of the United States Marine Corps am date in search of our people who have been taken against their will to this place."

Amira realized why they all looked angry now. They think their people were enslaved and are looking for them. "You said you recognized our language. We call it English. Can you tell us where you heard it?" Morgan asked.

Amira slowed her breathing. "It was from a new slave cart passing by. It was covered so I didn't see what was inside." The marines that understood her listened in. "Did you see where the cart went?" Morgan asked. Amira looked down. "No, I wasn't able to, I'm sorry." Morgan sighed. "How long ago was this?" Amira thought back to when she saw it. "I don't remember, but it was sunrises ago." She answered. "Anything else you can tell us related?" He asked. She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I don't know anything else."

Morgan stood up as he released her, and looked over at the landlord who watched them. They all looked back at him with a face no one wanted to see from a marine. Fisher answered why as he drought his pistols up and fired. Amira yelped at the sudden bang as her once dominant master, died with a huge open wound in his head. The suppressor silenced it so it wouldn't draw attention. To be sure, Hudson checked outside through the window and saw the auction go on undisturbed and gave a thumbs up.

Fisher stepped back from the dead body as he thought of their next course of action. "Alright new plan, free the slaves, kill everyone else." He said as he unscrewed the suppressor and holstered his pistol. The one grinned as they did the same and pulled out their M4 rifles. Amira looked around in confusion at what they were planning to do while she couldn't understand English.

"Rhino actual this is Fox-Dog actual come in over?" "This is Rhino actual, go ahead." "Be advised we are going loud, permission to shoot all those who are non-slaves on the premise, I sat again, your clear to engage." The snipers smirked as they adjusted aim and gave one single word. "Understood."

Fisher looked back at his squad. "Alright troops." He cocked his rifle. "Let's show these assholes what a marine is." "Oo-fuckin-rah."

"Two-hundred silver for the avian going once!" The auctioneer boomed. "Going twice!"

"Sold out."

A loud bang went off following the pull of a trigger. The auctioneer's head exploded as a 50cal bullet tore through his head. Everyone started going into panic as thunder sounded as well. "OPEN FIRE!" Gunshots went off as the marines came out of hiding and started dropping buyers who went to take cover behind the stage, or some crates that were placed around. It wouldn't do. Morgan stood in the landlords quarters as he fired at them from the window. Amira flinched at the loud noises his weapon made and sniffed at the hot hollow gold cylinders that fell from it. The slaves who were on display hid behind the stage as they cowered from the fire fight.

"Lily, Karen flank them!" The two female marines ran out of cover as they began attacking the buyers from another angle. Their targets now had no cover. One began to run and evaded M4 fire but couldn't evade another 50cal bullet.

"Yeah that got him. Nice shooting."

"Thanks."

The marines stopped shooting. "Clear?" Morgan looked around the area and spotting no one else. "We're clear!" He ran the door with tow with Amira who looked at the dead bodies of the guards men her master hired, dead in the mansion.

The three slaves peeled out at the new arrivals who were slowly approaching. "It's ok, we mean you no harm!" One shouted as he approached them with both his hand up. They refused to believe them, then they saw Amira with another who walked out their masters mansion. "It's ok!" She called out. "They mean us no harm!" They came out of hiding as they came forward towards the men who just stopped them from being sold.

"Follow me." Amira lead Morgan to the other structure which is were the other slaves were housed. She tried to open it but it was locked. Morgan just pushed her to side and fired his rifle, serving the lock. The door flung open.

He activated his torch and lit up the place. Large cells walled the inside as slaves huddled in the corners frightened. "United States Marine Corps, I mean you no harm!" He called to them. Amira walked forward. "It's ok, you can trust him!" That got them hesitantly walking forward as he entered. "Alright stand back." He aimed his gun at another lock and discharged his weapon. The gunshot severed the lock as well the next, and the next, and the next. Slaves rushed out as he severed their locks. Then he reached the last one, but it was empty. Amira looked in with a joyful smile. That turned to confusion and worry. "Mom?" "Where's my mother?" She rushed out towards the freed slaves and started asking. "Where's my mother, what happens to her?" She asked a furry wolf female. Who looked down at her. "I'm sorry younge one, but she just got sold."

Amira stepped back as her face filled with dread. "No. N-no that. I-it… it can't be!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it is." The Wolf women said again. "Amira looked as if she were about to have a mental break down as she started panting. "No n-no, she's…she's *inhale* MOTHER!" Everyone watched as she ran on all fours away from the area and out into the open area.

Morgan watched and looked back at the wolf who gave him a look he was familiar with. "Please stop her!" He didn't waste anytime as he double timed it after her. "AMIRA WAIT! SPOT!"

Tears streamed down her eyes as she ran away from the premises to find her mother. She couldn't of been far. She just hoped she wasn't too late. But as she reached the top of the hill she was running up, she stopped as she saw the whole open landscape. Not a single slave cart in sight. "No-no. M-m-mother." She lowered herself and curled into a ball as if she whimpered silently to herself. All she had left was her mother and now, she's gone too. She really lost everything.

"AMIRA *pant* WAIT! IT'S TOO *pant* DANGEROUS OUT THERE *pant* ALONE!" Morgan tripped himself as he neared the top of the hill. Man she gave him a run for his money. And stood back up, but didn't continue his run. He didn't need to. He saw the red dragoness curled in a ball on top of the hill. Slowly he walked up.

Amira has completely given up on life. It felt like the whole world was against her. All she wanted was to die. Then she heard footsteps approach from behind. She didn't care who it was, she just wanted her life to end. She heard the figure sit down next to her, and the comforting of a soft human hand. She looked up and saw Morgan's face full of worry and concern. "Hey, you ok?" She didn't care if he could see her tears, she didn't care anymore.

Morgan watched as tears came pouring through her eyes like a river flow. "What's the point anymore?" She whimpered. "I've lost everything.*sniff* There's nothing to live for anymore." Morgan jumped a little at that sentence. "Just why? *sniff* Why does the world have to be so cruel?" He had to do something fast, he knew what was coming. "Hey listen to me." He gently rubbed her back. "Listen to my voice." She stirred. "I may not know what your dealing with. But I do know someone who did." That caught her attention as she slowly raised her head. "I know you loved your mother, and I bet she loved you too. But is this how she would want you to act now?" Amira looks up at him on the verge of another meltdown. "If she loved you, she wouldn't want you to just give up. She would want you to push on, to life your life." "B-but. But-," He cut her off. "I know it's hard. I've been there as I've seen friends die on the battlefield." He sighed. "But if there's one thing I learned out in the field, it's to push on. It for myself, but for my fallen comrades." More tears followed out of Amira's eyes. "You should do the same, not for yourself, but for her."

They were silent for a few seconds before Amira couldn't ha for it anymore. And pushed herself up against him as she let her emotions get the best of her. "I-*GASP*M-*Sniff*MISS*GASP*HEerrrr!" Tears streamed out of her eyes and all over Morgan's combat vest as he did his best to comfort her while she was hyperventilating. "That's it, just let it out, just let it out." He whispered as he rubbed her back and neck softly, feeling her fur through his fingers. She buried her head into his chest as she tried to find comfort while she cried away her sadness with no end in sight. "I don't know what to do any more. I'm- *sniff* I'm just scared." She whimpered. Morgan let out a breath. "Your gonna be ok. Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore." She gave a weak nod. "Tell you what, we'll find your mother if it's the last thing we do." She looked up at him as if hope had returned. "You- *sniff* you'll find her?" Morgan just gave a warm smile and raised his arm. "I promise you, we'll find her." She dug her head into his chest as she let the rest of her tears out. "Thank*sniff* you." Morgan smiles down as her as he gave her a warming hug.

"Hey Morgan! The hell are you? We're leaving!" He heard his radio bark, bring him back to reality. "Sorry sir, Amira had a mental break down and ran off. I've got her now sir, and she's calmed down." He looked down and noticed she has passed out and laid resting down on him. "Alright well double time it here now, we just got the rest of the freed slaves in the cougars. We're taking them back to base as refugees where they can recover." "Copy on my way."

Morgan lifted Amira and set her leaning on his shoulder. Her maid outfit was a mess as dirt ruined the fabric. "Alright, let's get a move on." Even though she was asleep, she moved her neck closer to Morgan as she felt his warmth.

He walked for about ten minutes before reaching the premises and noticed the entire convoy had arrived. Carr stood out watching him. "Took you long enough." "Shut up." Morgan snapped as he was not in the mood right now. "Morgan get back as the driver as soon as you set her in there." "Yes sir." She chose that moment to stir awake and muttered something he understood. "Please don't leave me." Morgan sighed. "Actually sir is it fine if I stick with the refugees?" He requested.

Fisher sighed. "Fine, Carr, your driving!" He shouted as Morgan stepped into the back of the cougar where he was looked at by different races. "Hi?" Walked further until he found a nice place to sit, Amira rested on lap as her breathing returned to normal.

"Alright, let's head out for one more mile and see if we can spot anything. Then we'll head back to base!" Fisher informed over the radio. He felt the cougar move as the convoy departed. He looked down at the dragoness before him, and at the beings that sat around him. They just introduced something into this new world. Liberty.


	3. Lawlesness

**AN:** _Here's a comment that got my attention._

_**Gunwolf.45**_

_Great story, love the new setting. Can you have the US introduce the Iowa-class battleships in this story, it will be really great if you do._

_**My Response**_

_It's not likely battleships would be added since they're obsolete and out of service currently. But I might be able to come up with something better. ;)_

* * *

The sound of rubber and metal meeting dirt and grass echoed as the convoy made it across the bridge and towards the base.

Morgan sat in the back of a cougar with the other slaves they just liberated from that complex. One thing he knew for sure was this would be getting a lot of talks about by the media went word gets out. Amira still laid resting while she used his legs as a sort of pillow. He had to admit, she looked pretty cute like that.

The other slaves consisted of wolf and bird people, catgirls, and a couple of humans who were not American unfortunately.

"That's quite an accomplishment there human." He heard the wolfman speak to him. "What's an accomplishment?" The wolf gestured towards Amira. "She's grown attached to you, do you not notice?" Morgan looked down at her and noticed her slowly rubbing against his waist and purring. "Umm." He locked up. "Can you explain to me please." The wolf obliged. "She is an eastern wing from the eastern forest, very rare for them to be out here so far away from their home." Morgan nodded. "So?" "While she may be young, she's showing signs of reaching maturity."

The dots slowly connected in Morgan's head. "Wait so she's in love with me?" The wolf chuckled. "I guess you can say that. The female when they mature seek mates that they see you fit them best." He continued. "Usually they want those that are strong, brave, and would treat them kindly. You must fit that picture for her." Morgan's eyes shot up as he looked down at Amira. "But, we're different species, she's a dragon and I'm human." The wolf shook his head. "Eastern wings are able to give birth instead of laying eggs, because of that, they can breed with other races that gave birth as well. Humans included."

"And you know this how?" Morgan questioned. "I used to have a dream to wander all across the land and write a book about every creature in existence. I paid the eastern wings a visit. One got attached to me, but I had to decline because I already had a mate." His voice turned to worry. "I wonder if she's ok."

"You used to be a writer?" Morgan asked surprised. "Why yes, I used to write small books containing knowledge of the world. Not your usual storytelling scriptures." Morgan chuckled. "What is your name by the way?" Wolfman grinned. "Tasar, and I am what is called a werewolf." "Names Morgan." He reaches his hand out to shake which Tasar looked at confusingly. "It's a way where I'm from how we greet others." He explained. The two shook.

Up ahead, another convoy was coming forward. "Must be the Second-Eastern-Reconnaissance -Group." Carr guessed. "Fox-Dog actual this is Kingsmen actual of the Second-Eastern-Reconnaissance-Group." Well, that answered Carr. "Understood Kingsmen, happy trails, over." Fisher watched as the other convoy passed by their left side.

Morgan watched as everyone looked at the windows at the second convoy passing by.

"YAWN!" Amira chooses that time to start waking up as her eyes fluttered open. She took notice of the alien surroundings. "Well come back to the real world." She heard Morgan say. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked around inside the cougar. "We're in an armored vehicle called an MRAP cougar. We're currently on our way back to our base." He explained. "Base?"

"Fort Liberty. Our starting of operations in this world. You'll be kept safe there." A commotion brought everyone trying to look outside the left windows as they noticed something flying by. Morgan took notice and decided to check it out along with Amira.

Two UAAH-68 dragonflies flew by in a patrol formation. The drones held a similar profile to an Apache but with minor changes. The cockpit was replaced with a closed-off casing and sported a glowing red eye thing that was sensors. A 25mm gun rested on the belly while the wings that held the rockets and missiles, were raised.

Amira watched the contraptions in amazement, how did those things fly with such short wings. The thought reminded her of when she used to be able to fly. Her wings were still clipped and trimmed. The two objects circled around again before heading in the same direction they were going.

The trip lasted for about twenty minutes before the convoy reached the main gates. As they entered, the passengers looked out the window as they got a good view of the base.

US personnel were performing different tasks around as vehicles were directed and moved into different positions. The convoy final stopped as the cougar back doors swung open. "Alright, if you all would kindly follow me please." A US officer ordered the folks who were hesitant at first before gaining the courage to comply and step outside.

Amira was the last and as she looked around, her eyes filled with wonder at the strange objects and contraception she's never seen before. A chinook flew over head carrying a massive metal cargo container under it. They looked in wonder and amazement as it lightly descended till the container touched the ground. Amira's curiosity was spiking as she now wanted to explore this whole place. "Greetings!" The man who instructed them out of the large metal carriage spoke up. "My name is Lieutenant Looker, if you would please follow me, we just need to run checks on all of you so we can address any illnesses or health issues you might have." He turned around and started walking to the medical wing.

They were hesitant before Morgan spoke up. "Go with him, they'll take care of you all." He said. That got them moving as they followed Looker towards a portable medical facility. Fisher went ahead and headed for the command center to report their findings.

The base had been coming along more smoothly as the walls were now nearly completed from when they left. A couple of barracks were in place while others were under construction. The harbor didn't have much difference but some progress was done on it. Large freighters floated out at sea with containers holding building supplies.

* * *

Amira watched as a human female interacted with different devices that showed moving pictures that she didn't understand. She sat on a white table and wasn't wearing her maid outfit any longer. Her wing clippings were also removed, allowing her to stretch her wings. Something she couldn't do for years. The women walked forward with an odd looking tool that shined light.

"Alright I want you to open your mouth and saw aww while you leave it open. Alright?" Amira nodded. "Good now. Aww." "Aww." She followed as she opened her mouth and kept it open. The human began looking around with the light as if searching for something. "Alright done." She closed her mouth as the human moved to her right. She did the same thing with her eyes which kinda hurts them, and her ears before putting the device down.

* * *

"So there's a whole slavery system in this new world?" "Yes sir." Fisher nodded. "We thought it right to bring them with us since we couldn't just leave them on their own." The base commander looked at the report before back at Fisher. "May not of been our folks, but we'll take them in. Good work captain, your dismissed." Fisher made a quick salute. "One last thing sir." "Go ahead captain." "One of them, a small female dragon, told us about a slave cart passing by that had voices speaking another language. We think it could of been our folks, they must've passed by there." "Thank you captain."

* * *

Morgan hopped into a large tub of warm water. "Ahhh, now that's nice." He splashed a bit of water on his face to get rid of the body oil and gunk from today. Damn stuff really made his skin itch.

Amira finished grooming her tail as she sat in a large pool with other females that came with her. One was an avian, a werewolf, and a human. "You know I can get used to a bath like this." The avian commented as she rubbed soap over her wings. "I never heard of people like this." The women said. "First they simply take us in without question, and then they allow us to use their facilities and roam freely around certain areas of their fort."

Amira joined in on the conversation. "They say they come from another world. I saw a massive portal object out at sea where their ships were coming from." "So they really are of another world. But why not hold us simply as slaves?" The avians question dug itself into Amira's head. Maybe she would ask that Morgan when she got the chance.

* * *

Western Forest

Cando Village

Marines of the First-Western-Reconnaissance-Group slowly crept up on their target. The village they saw was being pillaged by what looked like bandits. "One-one this is one-two in position." Two marines approached slowly behind two bandits who were raping a young girl. "Copy that one-two, one-three and five are in position as well."

Two others were slowly sneaking behind two more who were guarding all the loot they were stealing. "Units we are green, on my mark." One-one started counting down. "Three…two…one…mark." Two suppressed gunshots went off as the two men with the girl dropped dead. The two guarding the loot had their throats slit by a combat knife. "Targets down move up."

The girl pushed herself up and saw the marines coming. She was almost about to scream before the marine lifted his fingers to his mouth and said one word. "Quiet." She obeyed, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. A female marine slowly approached her trying to keep her calm.

"Reached target building." The marines grouped together and put their backs against the wall of what they believed was the twin center. An open window sat up on the second floor. "Clicker give me a boost." A marine stood back as he looked about to run while another squared against the wall with his hands out ready to catch something. "Ready."

The marine ran towards Clicker and hopped onto his hands. Clicker immediately threw his hands up and sent the marine high into the air. The marine grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself in. Another followed as well and repeated the exact same thing. The two entered into a small room with books, and a desk.

"We're in, moving now." The others moved over to the sides of the main door. The two marines inside headed over to the door and cracked it open. After ten seconds, no response. The two opened it wide and walked through into a hallway that cut into a balcony in the middle.

Over the balcony, they saw the entire first floor. Civilians were tied up and being sorted by men, women, and children. The bandits were shouting orders while tying up people's hands behind their backs. "This is Zulu, Targets spotted, sending video feed now." The marines helmet cam activated and sent an HD live video of the room to a video panel one of the marines outside was holding. "Copy we see it." The marine observed the interior and positions of enemy and civilians.

"Alright let's do this. Get at Flash-Breacher on that door." One marine pulled out a small device and placed in the center of the double doors, and armed it. "On your mark sir." The marine held a cord in his hand that connected with the charge. "Breach and clear." The marine pulled it.

A long tide shot through the door catching a couple of bandits off guard.

Phump!

A small round object shot into the room between the bandits who looked at it in confusion. "What the-" Small ball blew up in a flash of blinding light, sending the bandits screaming in pain. At the same time, the door blew open as the marines charged in and started dropping targets. The two marines up stairs followed and fired upon hostiles. One by one, the bandits all fell, unable to do anything. Then the gunfire stopped.

"Clear!" "All hostiles neutralized!"

The civilians were all watching the marines move around freely over the dead bodies of their captors, then approached them. "I'm soldier of United States of America. Mean no harm!" He said in their language as he raised his hand up. They relaxed a bit as they began cutting their arms free one after another.

An elderly man stepped forward. "Thank you, whoever you are, we are in your debt." The marine nodded. "What happened?"

"My name is Orik Vandar, I am the chief of this village." The man announced himself. "A few days ago, bandits of the Trohiem Daguar, came here and began plundering villages. We were victim too." He said with sorrow. "They came here and took our resources and most of our belongings. They said they would come back and expect the same payment. We never had what they wanted."

"Before you came, they were going to round up our women and children for slavery, burn our homes, and kill all the men. It's a miracle you folks showed up." The marine grinned. "We're doing what we think is right. You all be ok now?" The chief shook his head. "No, they won't stop till they get what they want, once they realize something is wrong, they will come back in a larger force. We must abandon the village."

"You're leaving home?" The marine asked shocked. "I'm afraid we have no other option, if we stay we'll all be in greater danger. The Legionary Empire was supposed to keep these lands safe, but since they've been crushed by this other world empire I've heard of, law and order is only a myth."

Realization hit the marine. This was their fault. They were the ones who destroyed the Legionary forces. Of course, they didn't mean to bring law and order down, they were just retaliating. "Sir, are you ok." The marine brought himself back to reality.

This whole thing was their mess, time to clean it up. "We'll help."

The chief looked a bit surprised. "You will?" The marine nodded. "Yes, not right to leave you on your own, even when we're the ones who destroyed Legionary Army." He admitted. The chief looked more surprised. These were the ones who destroyed their only form of protection, and are now going to help them escape. "If what you say you are is true, then this is a noble thing to assist us in dire need."

* * *

The village was in a huge panic as people were running around, grabbing as much stuff as they can. "Carry only what you can!" Women shouted out as people were running in every direction, loading supplies and belongings onto carts and horse carriages.

A young boy walked down from a set of steps that connected to a treehouse, holding a bunch of bags carrying food and supplies and other belongings. Below, rested a large beast of green scales. A wyvern. The beast watched the boy with intelligence as he walked over. "Alright boy," he lifted the bags onto a saddle that settled on the wyverns backs "That should be it."

The wyvern gave the boy a small nudge. "I know Drakar, but we can't stay here, we gotta move on." The wyvern lowered itself and the boy hopped on. "Let's meet with the others." The wyvern huffed in approval and made a huge flap of its wings. Only to fall back down to the ground. "Guess I loaded a bit too much." The boy stayed. The wyvern looked back, not amused. "Sorry, let's just settle on the ground for now." The wyvern rolled its eyes and walked along the path towards the village.

"Damn it get this tree out of the way we have to get out of here!" A large tree laid itself along the path that leads out the village. A huge line of carriages stood in wait as they were unable to leave. "Look it's Harris!" A man pointed at the boy riding a wyvern and ran up to him. "Sir Harris, we require your aid!" The boy looked down at them. "What happened?" "A tree has fallen along the path and we can't move it, we need the help of your wyvern to assist us!"

The boy and wyvern looked at each other then back at the villagers. "I'm afraid Drakar is carrying too much weight to do such tasks, it'll take some time." He responded. "Please hurry, we must get out of here!" The villager said before they felt the ground start to tremble, along with growling.

"Move away, move away please!" Two marines were shooing away the civilians trying to move the tree, then the ground began shaking as a loud growling could be heard down the road. They watched in anticipation at what kind of monster could make such noise. The marines however knew it very well. Moments later, a heavily armored, Metal spitting, sixty ton monster cane rolling in. The M1 abrams.

The villagers watched in wonder as the beast slowed down in front of the tree before pushing it out of the way. Eventually, the tree was off the road as the abrams drove over it, making the tree shatter under its weight before backing up, turning on a dime, and thundering down the path.

Harris saw the whole thing in amazement. Those strange desert clothed men were hoping in odd carriages that seemed to move without horses. Just what kind of people were these?

* * *

Fort Liberty

"Sir! First-Western-Reconnaissance-Unit has just reported in!" A staff member explained to the base commander. "And what did they say?" The staff member rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh…"

* * *

2 hours later

"Jeez man this is taking forever." A marine complained. Night had fallen, and lanterns were the only thing that made the convoy visible. "Quit bitching trooper, your a marine, so start acting like one!" Another shouted. "Yes sir. It's just, we're moving at a snail's pace. And at this rate we're making ourselves a big target."

Another cart was wrecked as the axle broke from carrying too much. "Leave that cart!" A wife shouted towards her husband. "But it's the one thing we have to make a living with!" He argued. A marine came up. "Leave it." The man looked at the soldier "What?" "Leave it, not worth anything when broken, take horses and move on." He told the man.

A couple of kids were sitting in the back of the humvees and cougars, they were quite amazed by the futuristic interior of the things. "Anvil you got anything on scopes?" The unit commander asked the tank crew. "Negative we got zipo." The tank commander reported. "Copy that."

The tanks turret slowly traversed from left to right, as if it was a sentry of some sort. Many villagers stared in awe at the huge hulking metal monster as it screamed death and destruction in its path. The bradleys stood at the front and rear of the large trail of carriages.

Harris was quite impressed with the capabilities of their horses wagons. "Quite impressive huh boy." He patted the neck of his wyvern who let out an unamused huff. Sure they can make wagons without horses, but they can't make em fly. Some of the odd soldiers gave a few surprised glances at Drakar. Very rare seeing a wyvern up closely.

Marines were helping push a cart that got stuck in the mud. "Come on! Put your backs into it!" A marine shouted as they made great progress in getting the thing unstuck.

"Father, they were the people who destroyed the Legionary Empire, why should we rely on their help?" The chief's son questioned. "Because boy," he answered, "Even men like them have realized their mistakes, and are making up to it. Besides the Legionary deserve it, after their whole conquest of subjugation." "But they're soldiers, just like the Legionaries, why should we trust them?"

The chief looked at his stubborn son. "Because, while they may also be soldiers, they behave differently and act as men of honor. It is rare for that kind of thing with the Legionaries who don't even give a second thought about us." "Still, I'm not sure if this was the right decision." He admitted as he looked back at the otherworldly soldiers finally get the cart unstuck and moving again. "But in the name of the Ancients I so hope it was."

* * *

2 hour later

They been traveling along the road for god knows how long. There was just no end in sight. "Corporal, how far have we traveled?" The captain asked. "No clue sir, I don't even know where we are, UAVs haven't flown this far out yet." So they were in uncharted territory.

They began approaching a canyon, the Captain's senses spelled back here, perfect for an ambush, little to no cover, put between a rock and a hard place. "Alright boys, keep you eyes on the ridges, this is the perfect place for an ambush if I've ever seen out!" "Roger that!" "Copy, wilco!"

The bradleys kept their barrels pointed up at the sides, ready for anything that may decide to stick it's head out. The villagers moved through without slowing down. They were completely sitting ducks here.

"Sir I think I saw movement!"

The captain looked at the marine who called out and asked, "Where Private?" "Three o'clock high, just behind that outcrop sir!" The captain looked but saw no movement. He wasn't ready to take chances. "Anvil get your sights on those ridges!" He ordered. "I feel like we're being watched." The tank swirled it's barrel over at the ridges as ordered, ready to fire at anything. "Alright, gunner we're in a tight situation, if you see anything at moves and looks hostile, just shoot, no need for orders from me." The commander instructed. "Understood sir, going weapons free."

The exit came into view as they were almost out of this death trap, only for it to now string. A moment later, boulders came crashing down in front of the exit, blocking the convoy route. "Shit, contacts, contacts coming in from above!" As the villagers were sent into panic and confusion, dozens of bandits rained down from the sides and charged in.

"Take the women and children, kill everyone else!" Before the marines could react, the bandits were among the villagers and it became a blood bath as men were beheaded by swords or stabbed in the chest by a spear. "Shit hostiles, all units engage, engage, weapons free!"

The marines disembarked from their respective vehicles with M4 drawn as they aimed down sights and opened fire.

Loud pops went off as bandits were blow huge gaping holes in them as bullets sailed right into them. Their armor doing nothing, not built to survive modern weapons. "Get their attention! Protect civilians!" The armored vehicles joined in as the tank let loose from its machine gun and created a deafening boom from it's main gun.

Harris watched the strange man with their powerful weapons. The ground erupted under a group of bandits, taking their lives. The giant monster from before joined in on the battle as it fired off weapons similar to one the men were using, only bigger and more powerful.

The bandits surrounded a Bradley and began hacking away at it with their swords. Only it did nothing as their sword either bounced back at them or shattered. "Damn bastards better not of scratched my vehicle!" The commander bellowed as he took control over the main gun and fired down at the hostiles.

The village chief held off another bandit with a small knife he was given long ago. Another sword swooped down at him which he blocked with his small blade. He gained an opening and went for a stab. The blade pierced through his opponents chest and he started coughing blood. Another approached from behind but was killed by a huge hole in his head that came from one of the other worlder's weapons.

The wyvern was going at it against any who approached too close with fast swipes of its tail, or snapping my from its jaw.

The marines were among the huge mess of carriages as they tried to shoot at any bandit they saw on sight, while avoiding civilian casualties. "Shit I'm dry, reloading!" The marine ejected and stored his empty mag and inserted a new one. A bandit was among him and he used his rifle to block a sword strike and kicked the bandit back. Giving him time, he loaded the first round in the chamber and fired. The shot popped the guy's head and dropped him.

"What is happening, why are we losing!?" The bandit leader shouted. "Sir, they have some sort of soldiers with powerful weapons, they're killing us off one by one from a distance!" "That's impossible, no such thing exists!"

"Got visual on possible leader!" "Take that bastard out!" "On the way!"

The M1's main gun boomed as it launched a heat towards the position of bandits that held their leader. Shot on target as they were obliterated. "Target confirmed dead! Laying waste!" The coaxial opened up and mowed down any fool dumb enough to approach, or any who were occupied with something else.

Soon, the bandits numbers went from hundreds to a couple dozen in a short amount of time.

"Our leader is dead retreat!"

The men started turning tail, realizing how much danger they were in now. Moral at its lowest. "Enemy is retreating sir!" All units, enemy forces are now in retreat, hold fire!" The captain barked as the remaining bandits rushed up the canyon, trying to get away from their impending doom. They would not be coming back.

* * *

1 hour later

The convoy managed to get through and move the boulders out of the way with the help of the otherworldly soldiers and their weapons of mass destruction. But now wasn't the time to celebrate, for many were lost in the attack.

The dead were given a proper burial and their souls were laid to rest. The marines even gave their time to pay their respects. Other issues were rising however.

"You're leaving them?" The chief shook his head as he looked at a small group of young, old, and widowed. "We can't care for them, we can only care for ourselves." The marine asked, "You going to be alright now?" The chief nodded. "We can find shelter or relatives in the bigger cities not far from here, but they," he gestured towards the group. "Have nowhere to go. I know it's a selfish thing, but if you could please take care of them, they won't make it on their own out here." He walked back towards his carriage and mounted on.

"Heeyah!"

The people riding the carriages waved back at the soldiers who helped them. They waved back as they bid farewell.

"SAFE TRAVELS!" One of the marines called out as the last of the villagers disappeared over the hill.

Dawn was starting to slowly creep up and provide small light over the landscape. "Um sir, what do we do with them?" The captain looked back at the group of people left with them. The boy and his wyvern stayed behind too, saying he would help look after them. "We don't have much of a choice, we'll bring them back with us to Fort Liberty." The marine saluted and ran back to ready the vehicles. "Alright fellas, we're headed back to base!"

* * *

United States of America

White House

"Mr. President, we have the report of the Montana Project." Kilgariff took the folder and observed it's contents. "Good progress so far, when will she be ready?" The staff took back the folder. "Uncertain, but we estimate around the next month till she sets sail."

Kilgarff nodded. "Good." "We also have another report from the new region beyond the portal, sir." The staff handed another folder which the president observed as well. The contents he read did not please him.

"So slavery exists in this new world." "It would seem so sir, no doubt this'll get a lot of attention all over the media." Kilgariff rubbed his brow. "This is something we can't ignore." The staff cut in. "I'm afraid I have bad news about that sir." He handed another folder. "Congress has debated on the slavery subject and have decided to not interfere, as it is this world's way of life."

"What, they can't be fucking serious about that." He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Sigh, leave me be." He said. The staff member left as his secretary also stepped inside.

"Nothing good I bet sir." He said, noticing the look on the president's face. "Tell me about it. First, we get attacked, then China is getting restless, and now it's possible our people who have been taken are being subjugated into slavery, and congress want's to do nothing about the whole system." It's like the 18th century all over again. "Today is becoming a dark age in United States history, sir." His secretary commented.

"I'm not letting this whole subject slide under our noses. We're getting rid of this whole slavery thing if it's the last thing I do as president!" He snapped as he began typing on his personal laptop. "I'm not sure Congress will be happy about that sir." His secretary informed. "Congress can go to hell for all I care, you just make sure my 'personal orders' make it to the admiral, I'll deal with them." His secretary smirked. "Of course sir."


	4. Orders

USS Gerald R. Ford

"Halo three-two your first line." "Roger, running final checks on flaps and stabs."

An F/A-18F Super Hornet stood ready on the catapult of the Ford Carrier while its wingmen sat to its left. The flaps began moving and down, left and right, checking for any flaws. "Flaps and stabs are looking good." "Gunman, bring weapons systems online let's check those too." "Got it Douglas." The back seater brough the weapons system up and connected the computer with his helmet, displaying a rendered holo hud.

"Weapon systems online checking the 20." The 20mm began spinning. "Green on the 20, missiles…missile system tracking. Arming flares." The flare pods opened and closed. "Flares are good, all combat systems are good." "Roger, tower we are go for launch, got good light, zero negatives or cautions."

"Copy that stand by."

The Super Hornet's engines opened more and started spewing large amounts of heat on the blast deflector behind it. "Putting tension on the throttle."

"Here we go!"

The catapult magnets activated and the jet shot forward, roaring along the short runway and was thrown into the air. "Good launch, got good speed!"

The landing gear retracted as the jet began a wide circle as it waited for it's wingman that was also launching off the runway. "Halo three-two this is three-six coming off the boat now!" "Roger that, coming around, will be on your starboard side!"

The two jets met up and were flying side by side. "Ford this is Halo three-two, we are go for mission." "Good copy three-two, set new flight bearing 016 north, just down the river, remember this is a reconnaissance op so weapon usage is prohibited unless engaged by hostiles." "Roger wilco. Three-six, turn in now!" The two jets turned in formation and headed down towards their river. "Master arm on! Master arm on! Good light!"

* * *

Diamond Bay

Fort Liberty

Amira's ears twitched as she picked up a faint noise outside her own tent. She stepped outside to investigate and looked up at where the sound was coming from. She was shocked.

Two large bird like figures flew over her at such speeds she never seen before. They roared louder than anything she heard as they passed by and headed north. Many of the humans around were cheering at the strange entities as they flew off in the distance.

"F-18 super hornets." She heard someone say behind her. Morgan. "What?" She asked confused.

"Those are called jet fighters, F-18 super hornets to be more precise on type." He explained. She looked back the the two super hornets that were now nothing but small specks. "I've never seen anything like that." She said still amazed by the speed they accomplished. "Wait till you see an F-22 raptor, I may not be an Airforce pilot but those things are god damn beauties." She looked back at him. "There are more?" Morgan chuckled. "Hundreds more all from different manufacturers, different purposes, different designs, and different nations." "Tell me more about them!" She demanded as she jumped up to him. "Hehe, you're asking the wrong guy here. I'm a marine, not a pilot." "Where can I find a pilot?" She asked. "Not here, their all on the aircraft carriers, also why you so interested?" He questioned.

Amira blushes a bit embarrassed by her being all jumpy. "Sorry, my curiosity got the better of me." She

admitted.

"Come on, breakfast is being served at the mess hall." He told her. She was a bit hungry actually. "I guess I'd be interested in more food your kind serve." She remembered the strange food served to her yesterday. Unlike the usual piece of bread and wine served to her by her master, they gave her food that made her reach her fill for once. The weird snake things mixed with a red liquid and balls of meat. The very well cooked fish with strange fruit to the side. Thinking of it just made her water mouth.

* * *

The whole mess hall was more crowded than last time Amira was here. The human soldiers all stood in a neat line as they picked their own meal one at a time. They were strange to say the least.

Morgan looked at the selection: Beans, fruit, toast, and chicken fried steak. Tasar and the others were present as well as they observed the food before them. Morgan choose a chicken fried steak, as well as Amira.

The two day at a table alongside a couple other marines. Morgan instantly dug in and ate as fast as possible as if he was out in the field eating a ration. He paused as he noticed Amira picking at her food, probably not familiar with the breading around the fried steak. "It's just chicken fried steak." He told her which she looked up at him.

"When chicken is fried, they put a certain breading around that creates a hard shell around the meat. The steak is just fried like a chicken." He continued eating.

Amira took one last look before picking it up with her talons, still not familiar with the concept of using a knife and a fork. As she bit down, her tongue was filled with taste. She started devouring it, to the marines' amusement as they noticed her and chuckled a bit. Morgan looked quite surprised.

"Attention on deck!"

The whole room went silent as every marine, including Morgan, rose from their seats and saluted at the base commander that just walked in. Amira watched in confusion at the odd gesture they were giving as she swallowed the last of her meal. "At ease gents!" The commander said and they lowered their hands. "I'm afraid we have some bad news." He started. "Earlier this morning, the admiral received a new set of orders from Congress." He noticed the natives in the room and turned to Morgan. "Morgan, relay to them what I'm saying, your fluent in their language. They deserve to hear." "Yes sir!"

The commander pulled out a piece of paper. "Congress has taken notice on this whole slavery system and has come to a decision. They want us to not act upon it." Marines were already riled up.

"What!?" "They can't be fucking serious!" "Fucking sons of bitches!" "The hell is with them!?" "This has to be a bunch of bullshit!"

Morgan relaid it to Amira and the others who then looked as if they were about to shout. "However!" The commander cut in. "We've also received another set of orders." He pulled out another piece of paper. "From none other then the man himself, President Kilgariff." The marines quieted down as they listened in.

"To all those who are stationed here beyond the portal, It has come to my attention that Congress, doesn't want you interfering with the slavery system." He read out loud.

Morgan translated it for Amira and the natives.

"I understand that most of you may be a bit upset with such orders, so hear me out. On my authority as president, you may act as you see fit, I will not order you take action against this slavery system, but if you really believe in the American Dream, you will do what you believe is right. Don't worry about Congress getting involved in any of this. I'll make sure they stay out of your business. President Killgariff."

The whole room was silent after. The commander looked at the two papers and back at the marines. "Walk with me, all of you."

* * *

They marched in a group out to a small makeshift firing range. The commander walked up to two wooden poles with a hammer and nails, and stuck the two pieces of paper onto a pole each. Pistols laid among a long table across from the poles.

"Here's what's going to happen!" The commander shouted. "We have been given authority to act as we please, so listen up! You all will get one shot, that shot will be a choice you make!" The marines looked around nervously as soon realized what was going on.

"You will all shot one of the papers, the one you shoot, is the one you will ignore!" The commander looked at the papers. "The one with the most holes, will be that which we never, ever received! The right is the president's, and the left is the Congresses!" He looked back at the marines.

"Now line up and grab a gun! When I say fire, make your choice!" He instructed. They all walked up and grabbed a pistol off the table. They checked them to make sure they were in working order. Only one bullet rested in the clips.

"Ready!" They readied their stances. "Aim!" Their guns aimed at their choice. The commander turned away from the marines. Amira watched in anticipation and nervousness.

"Fire!"

Loud bangs went off in synchronization as the marines made their choices. The only sound left was the clinging of spent bullet casing as they bounced off the ground.

The commander turned back around and observed. The Congress paper… was nothing but a piece of scrap as the ends were blown off and bullet holes covered the whole thing. The president paper was completely unscathed, not even a scratch on it.

Guess that does it then.

The commander pulled out a small lighter, and let the rest of the paper burn. He tuned to the marines who laid down the guns and stood at attention. "Remember, we never received orders from Congress in the first place." "Yes sir!" They chanted in unison. He grinned.

"Well we're given permission to do as we damn well please so… here's what gonna happen! Not only are we going to find our folks out there, were gonna head out there, track this slavery system, and we're gonna burn it down door by door if we have to!" Looked back at the Congress paper as the rest of it turned to ash.

"I say it's time we head out their in force! It's time to get shit done!" The commander declared as he received eager and ready looks from the brave souls before him.

Fisher and other unit captains stepped out and next to the commander. "You heard him jarheads, It's time we get shit done out here!" Fisher shouted. "Marines…let's go and introduce American Liberty!"

"OORAH!"

* * *

Faltmar

"I'm telling you, it really happened!" "Ah you lost your mind, no such thing exists, it's impossible!" "But the other worldly soldiers are real, I watched as they protected us from the bandits." A woman from the village was arguing with a bunch of men in a tavern as she served them drinks. However another group was listening in.

"You hear all that?" "Yeah about the other worldly soldiers?" "You think such a thing exists?" "If so, we should tread carefully, who knows what they're capable of." "We should learn more, hold on." "Hey another beer here!"

The woman saw the man lift his mug. "Coming!" She ran over and began refilling. The man held out a gold coin. "Lady, mind telling us about these, other worldly men?" She snatched the coin instantly and jumped in glee. "Gladly, how ever I must start from the beginning!" She cleared her throat as she began her tale.

"We were held up in the town hall, all tied and being sorted by bandits who've come to raid us. Then a flash of blinding light appeared, then loud noises and screaming. Then it faded, and they were there, the bandits were all dead. They came like spirits, simply out of nowhere." She cleared her throat.

"They helped us evacuate and had metal carriages that moved without horses, and quite fast as well. Then that huge monster, the color of desert sand, strong and heavy enough to push a full grown tree over and crush it, and it's snout. Long and stiff as it breathed fire, and made the ground erupt under the toes of it's foes." Many of the men made aweing faces at the power described.

"The bandits came down from the sides of the canyon, many of us died, but it would have been greater if it weren't for those other worldly soldiers, their powerful weapons simply killing any without being near. The way they acted, such respect and nobility, full of honor, then they felt us. Would not be here if it weren't for them." She finished.

The man nodded. "Seems like they are something, if what she says is true, imagine the power would have if we got them on our side." "I don't know about that, I'm not sure how we can convince such men to fight for us." "Oh please, no matter what, mens' greed can never be satisfied, and there are a lot of things money can buy."

How ever a commotion outside interrupted them. "Bandits! Bandits are coming! We're under attack!"

* * *

Diamond Bay

Fort Liberty

"I want those tanks loaded to the brim!"

"Yes sir!"

"Get those supplies loaded up!"

"Aye sir!"

"How's the artillery coming along?!"

"Should be ready to assemble once we get there sir!" "Alright let's move it!"

The whole base was active as staff were prepping vehicles, and loading weapons.

"We looks like here is the best place to set up a frontline." Fisher pointed at a spot on incomplete map that showed on a screen. The base commander zoomed in and showed a HD image of the area. "Flatlands, couple of ridges, small hills to the side, no way anyone could walk past unnoticed. Looks good." "However sir, here." The map moved and stopped on a certain area. A town as it looked, sat near the edge of a large body of water Connected to the large river. "There's a certain town over behind our frontline. should be wise if we investigate first." "A town?" A voice called from behind. Morgan stood in full battle gear as if ready for combat. "You know something Lieutenant?" Morgan shook his head. "Nah. But I might know someone who does."

Tasar looked over the strange map that showed very well detail of the land. He observed the small city that showed before them. "Faltmar." He said. "Can you tell us anything about it?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, as far as I know from my last visit there, it's main form of income comes from merchants and fishing. It is ruled by a wealthy and fair man by the name of Count Hinduson." Tasar explained. Morgan translated for the base commander and Fisher. "As far as it seems, it acts as a safe haven for any runaway slaves that reach it, they're hidden and protected." That really interested them. "Count Hinduson disliked the idea of slavery and banned it from with in his city walls, however it is under Legionary rule which the king accepts his banning of slavery, but I don't know for how long."

"What do you think sir?" Fisher asked. "I think this is a golden opportunity we've been looking for." The commander responded. "Maybe they could help us track the slave trade route, give us a good grip on the system." "And maybe help us get closer to finding our people." Fisher finished.

"Fisher, I want you and all of Fox-Dog to head over to the village. It would seem as a threat if we sent the whole assault force to greet them. Establish contact, and see if you can convince them to help us on our op. Take some of the liberated natives with you to assist in diplomatic relations too." "Understood sir." Fisher saluted and turned as he walked up to Morgan. "Sir?" "Lieutenant can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"You want me to what?" Amira asked. "Yeah." Morgan sighed. "The base commander sees it better if one of you were to tell them of our intentions against slavery. You wanna come?" "Do I want to come? And be able to see more of the world and travel with you, of course!" She jumped in joy at the thought of being with Morgan, seeing the world. "Good, meet me and my unit near the gate, we'll be heading out shortly." Amira stopped dead in her tracks. "We're… not going alone?" "Of course not." Morgan said. "We're going with my unit and Tasar. There a problem with that?" "No, just wanted to make sure." She lied. Morgan nodded and headed off. "Alright see you there." She gave a nervous smile and looked around for a quick second.

* * *

Morgan met up with his squad as they loaded up two humvees with ammo and rifles, just Incase. Carr was loading ammo into the 50cal. that sat on top of a humvee. Fisher came up. "Well, she coming?" Morgan nodded. "Yeah she'll come with us."

The front gate started opening as another convoy drove in… with a wyvern behind it. "What the fuck is that thing?!" Lily shouted as she saw the giant winged lizard behind a humvee. "Oi! Don't shoot, it's a friendly for fuck sakes!" The marine shouted from the lead Humvee as staff were already starting to pull guns. They noticed kids and elderly sitting in the back seats of cougars as well.

"Sir?" Fisher asked. The marine hopped out of the vehicle. "Refugees from the village, they had no where else to go, though we take em with us." Fisher nodded. "Alright, you should know now that we're moving up the front line, going to set up a checkpoint further up on the eastern side."

"If so, then should let you know to watch out for bandit activity, already had a run through with them twice." The marine informed. Fisher nodded. "I'll inform the commander." He nodded. "Will do."

Amira finally started approaching but froze when she saw the wyvern.

"Go with your mother! Run!"

"Father!"

"Amira we have to run!"

"Hey!" Morgan brought her back to reality. "You ok, you look as though you saw a ghost." She looked back and saw the wyvern was gone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go." He said flatly.

Morgan was a bit taken aback by her sudden attitude. Something has to be on her mind.

She climbed into the back of the Humvee while Morgan jumped into the driver's seat. Karen riding shotgun. An LAV-25 was all the armor support they were having available until more forces can arrive through the portal.

Morgan fired up the engine as the armored car sputtered before roaring to life as the ignition kicked in. "Alright Morgan, you're leading us there." Fisher informed from the other humvee. "Copy that."

Amira felt the metal carriage move as it made a growling noise. She observed the interior to try and forget about what she just experienced.

* * *

Harris looked around the strange fortress as men and women were tending to more horseless carriages. He watched as the two carriages left with another beast with a short and thin snout. That's when he heard flapping. Not of a dragon, nor wyvern, but something else. Over the horizon towards the sea, he saw them.

Dozens of flying beasts were approaching. Some had small stubby wings with cylinders hanging underneath and spotted a disk above, while others had two huge disks that spotted on the end of long and narrow wings. As they came over the land, huge amounts of dirt and sand were kicked up by a wind they seemed to be creating.

The marines watched as the AH-1J Vipers and V-22 Ospreys slowly hovered over the base and began a slow descent. Two Arleigh Burke class destroyers were sailing towards the mouth of the river, along with the USS America between them. The river was wide enough to fit two destroyers if you put them perfectly side by side. No way would an aircraft carrier fit through, just too big.

"Alright jarheads, we leave in five hours! Now move it!"

* * *

Morgan drove across the large bridge again for the second time in this world. "Quite a work of engineering isn't it." Tasar commented from the back. "You know who built it?" Morgan asked curios.

Tasar shook his head which Morgan noticed in the rear view mirror. "No, not who specifically, but it was done by that of an ancient civilization we call the 'Ancients'."

An ancient civilization? "What do you know of these Ancients?" Morgan asked. "We know not much of their history, nor their appearances, but they are responsible for creating such structures like the great tower." The great tower? Morgan looked out at the huge tower in the distance.

A couple of marines some time ago brought in a telescope to see if they can figure out how those crystals around it were floating. Only thing they could come up with was some sort of magic bullshit. Morgan was already starting to believe it was real magic. "Is that what the tower in the distance is?" "Of course." Tasar answered. "It's the source of all magic in this world and is filled with many scriptures and writing as it goes up. It's also where our language originated from."

Now that was interesting. "Maybe worth checking out sometime." Morgan commented.

* * *

They passed the old compound where they rescued Tasar and Amira from. It looked burnt down. He remembered the small thermite charge he left there before leaving. Now he got to see his handy work.

Amira looked out at the burnt mansion as sorrowful memories began returning to her. Pain, desperation, fear, loneliness. She was glad to see it was over now. She headed up to the front of the so called 'Humvee' and sat between Morgan and the dark skinned human female. She was confused because she has never seen a human with such dark skin. "I'm confused." She said as Karen looked at her. Morgan kept his eyes in front but made quick glances between the two.

"Why is your skin so dark? Never have I seen human such as you." Usually, something like that would cause a huge problem, but Karen understood the dragoness's reasons for such a question. "You see, my skin is dark because I'm part African, a race of human where I'm from."

Amira's eyes lit up. "There are different races of humans?" Karen nodded. "Yep, we all part American since we of the United States army," she said not knowing word for military. "There are other races like Japanese, Chinese, Russian, German, Irish, French, Spanish, Mexican, Cuban, Arabian, British, Korean, Vieteniese, many different races different languages." She listed off a couple.

Good way to pass time. They had a couple hours worth of travel.

* * *

Grâ Durek

Kíeran o Hogan looked down from the balcony of his place at the proving grounds as men were being trained or rallied for their push back against the enemy. "My lord." His advisor came up from behind and bowed before approaching more. "I have a report from the docks."

"Do tell me."

His advisor nodded. "They have completed two of the many new wyvern stable ships, and have much progress on many of the new war ships of the fleet." Hogan nodded in approval. Soon they will have the numbers capable to crush this new army, and retake control of the land they lost.

"Where is my son?"

"I believe prince Raken is enjoying the company of his 'entertainment' my lord."

Hogan grumbled. "How can a man such as my son, be capable to run a kingdom when all he does is take pleasure fucking his slaves?" "Go summon him for me." He ordered.

His advisor bowed "Yes your majesty." And left.

* * *

"He he, well that was fun." Raken stood up from his bed as he left a tired, nude cat girl. He heard a knocking as he poured himself a cup of wine. "Come in!" His chamber doors opened with his father's advisor on the other side. "Prince Raken." He bowed. "You father requests your presence."

Raken sighed. "What is it the old man wants?" He asked without a hint of respect for his father. "That I do not know, he just sent me to summon you." Raken sighed before putting his cloths and cloak on. "Very well then." He headed out as the advisor guided him to his father.

* * *

The doors boomed open as prince Raken walked in. His father stood over at the balcony and turned to face his son.

"Raken, my son."

"Hello father."

"Come stand with me."

Raken was hesitant at first before complying as he looked out at the capital. "What do yoI see before you?" His father questioned. "The capital." Raken answered flatly. "Look closer my son, with in the city, what lies within it?" Raken looked around he saw people crowding marketplaces selling goods like spices, foods, clothes, material, and slaves. Folks walking to and from their destinations, being a tavern, or housing. "Peasants."

Hogan sighed. "Your people. People who one day soon, will be under your rule. And when that day comes, they expect a king who knows best, who is full of wisdom, generosity and fairness." He looked at his son. "I want you to be ready on that day, for the people to look up to you."

"Pfff, you sound a lot like grandfather, all wisdom and less aggression, no wonder it got him killed, could barely lead an army."

"Your grandfather's wisdom, is what brought the empire to the power it is today!" Hogan snapped at his son. "And when I become king," Raken made an evil grin. "It will become more powerful. Now if you excuse me father, I like to do some 'browsing' in the markets."

* * *

Grâ Durek

Central marketing center

Folks cleared a path and bowed in respect as they saw their prince pass by on a royal white stallion. However he paid no attention to them. Two guards stood by his sides as they were his bodyguards.

They approached a certain stall and the prince disembarked. A salesman with noble grade clothing and a long thin white mustache saw the prince and smiled with glee. "Ah prince Raken." He bowed in respect. "What may the royal son and next in bloodline to take heir to the throne be doing at my shop?"

The prince grinned. "Aw nothing much, maybe a browse at your 'wares' in stock today." "Of course sir right this way." The price was lead into a building behind the stall. "I will tell you, I have some very nice ones today." The noble man snickered as they entered a back room. Cages full of slaves.

"Feel free to look them over as long as you want." The prince grinned as he started browsing the merchandise. The cages held humans, werewolves, avians, catgirls, however one caught his eye. An eastern dragoness with sapphire blue fur hanged to ceiling by her forearms, showing off her accessories. Messy black hair dropped down her neck as if not washed or cared for in a long time. Her tail tip had a nice tassel and she held a defeated look with her sky blue eyes. She was already broken in submission. "Hmm, you look quite rare." Raken commented as he opened the cage and approached.

The Dragoness looked up at him but made no sudden movements as he began checking her form. "Open your mouth." He commanded and she did as told. A very used mouth with her teeth down to small smooth stubs, useless for biting into things, good enough to eat. He then reached down and slid his finger into her slit, making her whimper at the unwanted sensation.

"Not a virgin." Raken commented as he slid his finger in deeper. She moaned as he then pulled out. "But still tight, you must be quite the perfect slut." He sneered. The comment made a small tear drip down her eye.

"How much for this whore?" Raken called out as the noble man came forth. "Oh this one yes, got her from my latest auction, lots of good things I heard about her." He chuckled as he began touching her. "She's quite a tight one I'll give you that, never will you find a dragoness as fine as this one." Raken grinned. "I'll take her."

"That would be well let's see," the noble man pulled out a list and began reading over. "Two-hundred gold your majesty." Raken pulled out a large pouch under his cloak and handed it to him. "That's around four-hundred. You can keep it all if I decide to get another 'rare one'." The noble man's face lit up. "Rare you say? Very well then, this way." He led the prince to another cage as two buff looking guys grabbed the Dragoness and began putting a leash on her. Inside the other cage was a human female, but none like the prince had ever seen before.

She faced the two men, unlike your usual whore full of fear and submission, this one had a fiery anger in her eyes, a look of hatred as she bellowed something into a muffle gag over her head. This one had to be trouble as her arms were bound behind her back, and her legs tied together. She was wearing quite an interesting outfit, very bright yellow and barely even covered her form. "This one is quite something, here I give a human female…from the other world." Interesting. "And how is she a rarity?" Raken questioned. "Oh well she's given us quite the trouble, gave my men a good couple of bruises and even a broken nose, has made many attempts to escape. It's that right you bad bitch?" The woman gave the same glare of hatred. She had quite a spirit, one the prince would be very fond of breaking. "I'll take her."

Two men opened the cage and grabbed her. Of course she started putting up a resistance as she squirmed around like mad. Raken then noticed and odd picture on her shoulder, one he had never seen before, but he paid no mind to it. However in another cage, a female with pointed ears took interest, an elf. She noticed the strange markings and her mind clicked things together.

Red and white stripes with a set of stars surrounded by blue. "Could it be?"

* * *

Amira started at the strange black liquid within the glass bottle Karen handed to her. Karen held another and began drinking away. Amira was hesitant, thinking it be poison or something like that. She put it up to her lips and…it was incredible. It tasted so good, like sweetness, spiciness, all mixed together. She started to chug the whole thing down as she wanted more. She drank it to the last drop and was disappointed it was all gone. All the sudden her stomach hurt as if it was swelling. She groaned in pain and clutched her belly as the pain wouldn't subside.

Then she felt something travel up her throat. It inches closer and closer and closer then.

"BBBUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPP!"

Amira let out the loudest burp she ever heard and surprisingly, her stomach felt normal. She heard Karen laughing like crazy and Morgan giggling out of control. "That why you take sip and not whole one go!" Karen told her as she let out a small burp herself.

Amira blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry." Tasar in the back looked quite amused.

"Hold up!" Morgan slammed on the brakes and the humvee made a sudden full stop. The other humvee and LAV-25 followed suit. "Hey Morgan what give?" Carr radioed from the other humvee. Over the hill, ten o' clock. You see it?" Everyone looked in that direction and noticed smoke rising into the air. "That's in the direction of Faltmar!" Tasar pointed out. Shit this can't be good. "All units double time it let's go!" Fisher called out and the vehicles doubled their efforts.

* * *

Faltmar

The city guards and volunteering peasants were held up on the battlements of the city walls as they hell off another wave of bandits, the second one to be precise. "Hold men, don't break now!" The commander shouted as they continued to push every ladder the bandits set up over the wall. "Pour tar on them!" Huge cauldron of burning hot tar turned over and began burning the bandits caught with in it. Their screams short lived as they were cooked alive and died. "Archers fire!" A volley of arrows came up from the battlements and rained down on the bandits.

"Retreat!"

The bandits heard the call and made a run back to their camp.

The defenders were in worse shape. Several men were injured, most of the city guards men, and dozens of peasants who took part in the defense. Women were treating to them as they were in great pain, unable to fight any longer.

Count Hinduson stood up as and observed his battered force, they may not last another wave. He grunted in pain as his left shoulder bleed. "Sire! Are you alright?" A guards man shouted a she noticed the injured count. "I'm fine!" Hinduson declared. "This wound will not kill me, but it will leave me out of the fight." He grunted in pain every time he moved his arm. "Sir Count!" Another guards man can forth.

"We are only down to a couple dozen guards men, many of the peasants that took part are low on moral, we may not last another wave!"

Hinduson grunted. "We must hold out, take all the men with in this city that's able to fight and arm them with anything that can be used as a weapon, we must stay strong." They were down to their last legs, running out of options. "As you wish sire!" The man rushed back out to spread the word.

* * *

1 hour later

"Aaarrrggg!"

"I'm sorry count, but if you could please hold still!"

Hinduson's arm laid in a bucket of water as a young cat girl, Mirra, tended to his injury. The cat girl was more than just a noble servant to him, she was like a daughter to his eyes, as she saw him as a father in her eyes. He sighed as he relaxed and let her work. "I'm at a loss Mirra." He admitted. "I've done all I could to protect my people, to protect you. But know, sigh, I don't know what to do."

"Please don't speak like that!" Mirra shouted. "We must not give up hope!" Hope, hope, what they needed was a miracle to save them now.

"Sir Count!" The keep butler busted in and looked as if he had been running. "Your *pant* presence is *needed* at the gate!"

Hinduson huffed and began to Stand up. "Sir Count! Your arm needs time to heal!" Mirra argued. "I'll be fine." He told her as he grabbed his shirt back on, leaving his armor off.

* * *

The sight was none of expectancy as the Count looked outside the main gate. Three strange metal carriages stood out on the road. Strange metal carriages? He heard rumors once earlier about strange carriages under control by other worldly soldiers. Was it more than just rumors?

"What do you think sir?"

"Have they made any form of communication?" Hinduson asked the guardsman. "No sir, nothing since they arrived."

"Call out to them, have them step outside now." He ordered. A guardsman then called out, "By word of Count Hinduson of the city Fultmar, step out of your carriages now!"

Seconds later, doors opened as two strange men in desert color clothing stepped out, along with…a black skinned woman? She wore the same thing as the two men, behind them, an eastern dragon and a werewolf followed as well. They began approaching the city.

"Well sire?"

Hinduson though for a moment to himself. "They don't seem to show hostile intentions so far, but we must be cautious, I have a strange feeling about these individuals."

About a minute passed before a knock was heard, then, a voice. "United States Marine Corp, we come in peace!"

"United States Marine Corps, what kind of name it that?" A guardsman questioned. "Open the gate." Hinduson ordered. "Sir?"

"Open the gate, we may not have much of an option, and if they prove enemy, we can easily over power them." His logic made sense. "Yes sir. Open the gates!"

A large plank of wood began to rise. As soon as it cleared, the two massive doors creaked open, as the figures behind it made themselves visible.

Morgan observed the entire scene before him. Not good. Men looked low morale, civilians were armed with makeshift weapons, everyone looked on edge. Shit had been going on down here. They all stepped in and became the center of attention.

Amira tried to find comfort behind Morgan as she attempted to hide from the stares. "I'm looking for someone by Count Hinduson!" Fisher called out. Everyone was silent before a buff man with noble clothing approached, a huge bandage on his arm. "And why do you seek him?"

"We only wish to speak with him and ask questions."

The man gave a look at Fisher's eyes. "Then you may ask, for I am the man you seek."

So this is the Count Hinduson. "We hear you have a thing against slavery." Fisher declared. "I very much loaf it." Hinduson responded. Fisher grinned. "I am Captain Sean Fisher of the United States Marine Corps, and I believe we may have something in common."

* * *

The marines were guided by Hinduson to his mansion at the top of the city hill, many nice decorations filled a garden outside. Two large balconies gave a nice view of the town, and of the port where ships would come and go. Hinduson looked down at the dragoness. "These men here speak truthfully of their deeds?" He questioned.

"Y-yes sir, they are the reason I am not barring the young of a bad man right now." She declared. She thought back to the time her master almost took her, then Morgan and the others showed up in time. Hinduson looked at Tasar. "They speak truthfully, though their beliefs and reasons are strange indeed, they do act of honor." That was all Hinduson needed to hear.

They entered a large room that was filled with huge shelves full of books, maps littered the entire place.

"This whole room," Hinduson started. "Is full of information about the slavery trade." He started touring them around. "Here you'll find the main trade routes, the hot spots for trade, smuggling methods, purposes, prices values, areas for farming slaves, and recent logs from this and other cities' past."

"Quite a lot of info for one who hates slavery." Fisher commented. "Indeed, I kept and gathered all of this in hopes that one day, someone would attempt the one thing I am powerless to do. Crush slavery."

He looked back at the marines. "If you do wish to find your people, you'll have better luck finding info here." He sighed. "However I also wish for something in return." He told them. "We are all in great danger, bandits have been attacking us non-spot ever since you I heard, defeated the Legionary Empire."

Morgan felt a little bit of guilt to be honest. "Why I have no right to ask I am asking any way. I am now unable to protect my city, we may not last another wave. Will you please help us?" The marines looked at one another and back at the Count. "I'll have to take it up with my base commander for clarification first hold on." Fisher turned and left the room.

* * *

Fort Liberty

"HQ this is Fox-Fog actual do you read me over?"

"This is HQ, go ahead, did you make friendly contact with Faltmar?"

"Yes sir but we have a situation. The city is under attack by bandit forces. The Count here as made a deal with us if we assist them against these attacks."

"What's their side of the bargain?"

"They'll help us with information and updates in the slavery system."

"...Understood, I guess this means we have the green light to advance now. Your clear to assist them, we'll start advancing to your position as well, over."

"Copy that, make sure you don't keep us waiting."

* * *

Faltmar

Fisher later walked in and approached the group. "We'll help you, reinforcements are also on their way now." Hinduson looked quite surprised. "That quick? How is that possible to communicate with them?" The marines just grinned. "We have our ways. What can you tell us about the situation of the attacks?"

They headed back out side and towards the gate as Hinduson explained to them. "We've already lost most of the guards men. I've been forced to now put peasants on the battlements, but I don't believe it'll be enough still. We don't know when they'll attack again, it could happen any minute now."

"You house runaway slaves here correct?" Morgan questioned. "Yes, why?"

"You mind if we take a look, maybe some of the could be our people." Morgan requested. "Very well, I'll have Mirra guide you to where they are held and recovering." A cat girl came into view and made a bow in front of Morgan. "Morgan you go check it out, we'll get set up for the next attack." Fisher told him as he reached his radio.

"Please follow me." The cat girl instructed as Fisher was connecting the group. Amira was following behind.

* * *

"In here." Mirra told the marine. She opened the door, revealing many individuals of different races on separate mats as they had wounds being tended to. "Thanks you." Morgan said before entering, Amira followed in.

"Hope you find your people here."

Morgan looked around mostly at the humans as she began speaking in English or expecting a certain reaction from his appearance. Nothing.

Morgan was just about to give up.

"Wait!" A voice called out, in English. Morgan looked around at the one who spoke and found a middle aged man. "Your with the United States Army right?" Morgan grinned and walked forward. "Close sir, it's the Marine Corps." The man smiled. "It's about time you guys showed up, I was beginning to think you abandoned us."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what's your name? Are there any others with you?"

The man shook head. "Ethan Whiteman, official citizen of the United States, and no, I don't think anyone else is with me."

"Damn. Alright then, just sit tight, we'll get you back home as soon as possible." Morgan noticed a huge bandage around the man's leg and arm. "Come on." He reaches his hand out which the man took and was lifted up and put his arm around the marines back as he was carried out.

"Morgan? Who is that?" Amira questioned as she saw him carrying another human. "He's a United States citizen. One of our folks. We're gonna get him back home." He answered. Though the man had no idea what they were saying since the two spoke in the native language. "Fox-Dog actual you copy?"

"This is Fox-Dog actual, give me some good news."

"We found one of our citizens, I'm bringing him with me now, over."

"Well hallelujah, good work Lieutenant."

"By the way where the hell where you people at? took you long enough." The man included in.

Fisher chuckled on the other end of the radio. "Sorry about the wait. Had to get settled into the new world before heading out."

* * *

The whole convoy was gathered in a triangle formation with the vehicles. Most attention was on the LAV-25 as it spelled death with in it's path. Tasar was helping unload equipment from the humvees. "Hohoho!" Hudson suddenly called out as he hung his M4 behind his back. "Say hello to my little friend!" He pulled out a M249 LMG from the back, fully loaded and with a bipod attachment.

"Fucking hell, where you get that?" Miles questioned as he saw the private holding the huge gun. "Found it."

"Yeah, merry Christmas, ye trigger happy son a bitch!" Carr called out, letting everyone know he packed the damn thing.

Morgan came back with a human male on his shoulder. "Well, at least we found out of our guys." Fisher stated. The man looked around. "That's it, just you guys?" He expected a full army coming here. "Lily, get him in the LAV and tend to him." Fisher ordered as the female marine saluted and took the man from Morgan. Amira was standing behind him.

"So what's the call from command?" Morgan asked. Fisher looked at him. "On their way now."

* * *

Dozens of helicopters flew in a mass formation of AH-1J Vipers, UH-1Y Venoms, UAAH-68 Dragonflies, and V-22 Ospreys. "All angels! New bearing, headed 224.6, turn in!" All huge mass of aircraft began turning in the new direction as they made progress towards their target destination.

"Be advised the Arleigh Burke destroyers Hopper and J.Q. Adams along with amphibious ship America will be in AO! Any who need to resupply head to the ships to do so!" "Copy that, Wilco!"

"Target area is city Faltmar, place is under siege by bandits approaching from outside! Under those terms missiles and rockets are not permitted for inside city use! Guns only!" A small group of travelers looked up at the huge flock of aircraft as they passed over. Expressions of disbelief of the sight. "Current ETA is about one and a half hour, get comfy while you can boys!"


	5. Air Calvery

**AN:**_From here on and through mist of the other chapters, I will be accepting any suggestions you have for the next chapters, be creative and relevant with current time line._

**AN:**_Also I will be accepting any personal OCs you might want to create for this story. Must be relevant with current story and must be fantasy creatures, or humans. Send me a brief description in reviews revolving name, age, gender, sexuality, race, hobbies, personalities, looks, and background history._

Faltmar

"Got eyes on a possible scout."

"Tell me where Miles."

"Contact position is South-East, 0400 meters."

Two men on horseback stood in the distance as they watched the city from afar. They were completely oblivious to the sniper that could take them out in one shot. Miles laid down prone on the wall with a really nasty Baretta-50 with 'HeadShot' engraved into the barrel. "Come on sir I can easily take these guys out from here." Miles begged, wanted to pull the trigger.

"Stand down Sergeant." Fisher ordered. "We don't need to get the rest of these guys being more cautious when their scouts never returned." The two men then turned tail and left.

"Contacts leaving AO sir."

"Good, keep me updated if you see anything Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

"So these are the otherworldly men we've heard so much about?"

"Yes, I believe these are them."

"I don't see what's so special about them."

"What happens in the next attack will decide that."

"And what if money doesn't win their loyalty?"

"Then we'll have to take more drastic measures."

Morgan looked out at the plains and forest as he waited for the action to start. The two humvees were being used as a small camp for them while the LAV-25 was continuously active as it's gun aimed left and right, even though it was inside the city walls. Carr was sorting ammo and weapons they brought with them, while Lily was still tending to the civilian they found. Karen took pleasure in setting up a couple of 'presents' they brought, outside the city wall.

Amira came up to Morgan and looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave a quick smile before looking back out at the plains. "What's up?" She looked confusingly at him before answering, "The sky."

Morgan chuckled. "It's slang where I'm from that means, how are you doing?" He advised her. "Oh well, I'm fine." She answered. "You sure?" Morgan asked. Amira looked up at him a bit suspiciously. "Yes…*sigh* there is something I would like to ask." Morgan nodded, "Go ahead."

"When you arrived, I was fully exposed to you, you could've done anything to me but instead you set me free and began protecting and caring for me." She stated before asking, "Why didn't you instead rape me then, and take me as a slave like many others would?"

Morgan began thinking for a moment about the question before answering, "Because we don't believe in the idea of slavery where I'm from." He answered. "It's considered a genuine evil, and while we used to do it in the last, it has long since been made illegal throughout the entire world." Amira was shocked at that. "There is no slavery?" Morgan nodded. "No slavery, and if there was any slavery going on, they'll be answering to the United Nations."

"United Nations? I thought you were called the United States?" She said confused.

"Oh um, we are the United States. The United Nations is an alliance we are part of with other countries around the world." He explained.

The answer satisfied Amira's confusion. "Your leaders of Congress or whatever, don't take kindly to the idea of freeing slavery." She commented as she heard the whole announcement as he translated it for her. "Oh Congress can go fuck them selves for all I care. I take orders from our true leader. The president."

"Fuck themselves? More slang from your world?" Amira asked as she though why one would have sex with themselves. "Yes it's slang, used as an insult to one." He explained. Amira though for a moment before coming up with something in her head. "Take you teach me this, language you speak a lot?" She asked.

Morgan looked down at her. "You want me, to teach you english?" Amira nodded. "Well uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "…maybe. I'm not trained to be a teacher, or even a drill instructor, but I'll see if I can do anything."

"IIIIEEEE!" Amira squealed in glee and without thinking, hugged Morgan. Morgan was a little taken aback as she wrapped around his legs before crouching down and rubbing her back. He noticed Tasar down below now wearing a letter shirt and pants with a sword sheathed to his side as he gave the marine a nod. If what Tasar said yesterday was true, he wouldn't mind as nice relationship with a dragon. May not be a human girl like be promised his old woman, but Amira was nice to be around.

* * *

Great South River

A small fishing boat lightly sat atop the water as a man was teaching his son how to fish with a net. "Now you just wait until they're close enough and…" The father watched a small school of fish intensely as they slowly approached the side of their boat. "You throw it overboard!" He threw the net over the fish as they began to swim away. Some however got caught in the net and were brought up. "See easy." He observed the many fish that were of trout as they flapped their tails wildly as they tried to escape.

"Give it a try." The father gave his son another net as he went to sort the fish out. The son repeated with another school of fish, only catching one. "Not quite my thing." The son said as he observed his fish. It had golden scales with splashes of blue along its fins and long prehensile whiskers. His father gave an aweing look at it. "Son…that a Golden Feline, one of the most rarest of fish ever known!" The son observed the fish as it squirmed as he held it by the tail. "Not much in food to say."

"Food? No, those kinds of fish are kept by those who catch them. Usually it brings good luck to those who are lucky enough to have one. Quick put it in the barrel!" The son walked over and dropped the fish in the barrel full of other fish as they swam around in the tight space. "Sir, you may want to see this!" One of the crew members looked down the river as he saw something approach. "What? What's got you in -a…"

He rubbed his eyes thinking he was dreaming, but indeed wasn't. Done the river and approaching quite fast, was a vessel-no, three vessels he had never seen before. They were huge, and metal grey. They had only a single mast, yet had no sails.

The massive ships sailed by and he noticed one had a very flat deck. A large bird like beast was being lifted by a platform on the side, people stood around too, looking it over as if checking for something. Somehow these vessels have a war like feeling, but they were non like he had ever seen.

The USS Hopper cruised down the river as the USS America and J.Q. Adams tailed behind. A couple of F-35s were being prepped for a sortie run as they were being taxied onto the runway, bombs loaded. Little did the ships know that beneath the water, a set of glowing eyes were studying them curiously. Wondering what such massive ships were doing in it's waters?

* * *

Faltmar

It had been half an hour since the scout from earlier left, leaving the defenders on edge. Civilians were nervous, remaining guardsmen were weary, and the marines showed nothing but complete confidence and seriousness. Count Hinduson observed the otherworldly soldiers from behind a makeshift barricade that blocked the main road from the courtyard. He could say he was a bit impressed by their behavior, especially those two women. Not a single noticeable sign of fear. But now that was to be put to the test.

"Possible contact, East 0500 meters, in the forest!" Miles shouted as he spotted movement in the forest through his scope.

Lily jumped out of the LAV and double timed it to the wall. Karen was up too there too holding a detonator. Hudson adjusted the bipod for the LMG, ready to fire upon any asshole that dare come into view. Morgan armed his M4 and pointed it at the tree line. Time seemed to fly by as nothing happened for a while. Then, arrows shot up from the forest and rained down upon the wall.

Morgan felt an arrow bounce off his helmet and one stuck into his kevlar vest. He pulled it out as it never penetrated his skin or even got close. Soon after, hundreds of bandits began rushing out the forest towards the city walls. The battle has begun. "All units, open fire!" Fisher ordered.

Hudson didn't hesitate as he began opening up the M249. Morgan followed as well and fired off with his rifle. Bullets rained down on the approaching bandits as they were cut down by the he'll storm of fire. They were doing small bursts in an effort to conserve ammo. The guards men and villagers were active too as they fired arrows off into the bandit forces. But there were too many.

"Shit dry cover me!" Carr ducked behind cover as he began reloading his weapon. Karen waited as the bandits slowly approached, unaware of the package with their name on it. They were now right on top of it. "Say good night." She said as she activated it.

KABOOM! BOOM! KAKABOOM!

The ground erupted in explosions as C4 detonated, killing any caught in the blast, and severely injuring any near it. Karen then pulled her own gun out and began laying waste. Later, siege looking machines came into view. Huge ladder and ballistas along with catapults.

"Shit they got siege engines!" Miles shouted as he picked off any of the personnel operating them. While they had superior firepower, they were well out matched as bandits kept coming in masses. Morgan heard his gun click. "Crap, changing mags!" He ejected the empty magazine and pulled out a fresh new one.

"MORGAN MOVE!"

Morgan didn't get time to think as the wall he was on exploded inwards, throwing him to the ground.

"Morgan!" "Morgan!" His head all fuzzy as his sight was all messed up. "Morgan please speak to me!" His senses began to return as he was coming back. He notices Amira was on top of him with a worried expression. Lily was to his side as well. "I'm fine." He grunted as Amira stepped off him as he got up. "Since when the fuck did these guys have artillery!?" He shouted. "Since that!" Lily pointed up at a large flaming ball hurtling towards them. "Fuck! TAKE COVER!"

Lily jumped out of the way while Morgan snatched Amira and jumped to the side. The ball exploded in an inferno as it impacted. More rained down as it stuck buildings and groups of armed civilians. Morgan let go of Amira and stood up.

"Where the hell are those things coming from!?" Fisher shouted as he was nearly stuck by one of those explosives.

A villager on the wall looked out at the catapults and noticed men chanting words and with magic emitting from their hands, creating those balls of fire. "By the ancients! They have mages with them!" Another volly flew out and struck against the wall, doing severe damage. One of the other worldly soldiers were hit, but surprisingly survived it. Not much armor covered him, yet he survived.

"Miles take out those mages!" Fisher ordered. Miles adjusted his scopes as he lined up with his target. Just as he pulled the trigger, a head came up from below and exploded. "What the?!" Another bandit followed after as they climbed a ladder set along the side of the wall. "Oh shit!" Miles backed up as he blocked a sword swing with his gun and kicked the bastard over the wall. The city residents on the wall began engaging with swords and pitchforks. "Oh fuck! Sir there is too many of them!" Miles called out as he made some distance from the enemy positions. "Fuck, all units fall back off the wall, we can't hold it!" Fisher ordered.

"CAPTAIN LOOK OUT!"

Fisher didn't have time to turn as pain was sent through his chest. "ARRRGG!" A large mace stuck his shoulder and he was thrown out onto the dirt ground where he remained motionless.

"Shit, Captain's down!" Morgan rushed over to Fisher and grabbed him. He was still breathing but it was labored. He began dragging him back behind one of the humvees. "Lily!" The female sergeant rushed over to them. "You go, I'll make sure he's stable!" Morgan nodded and prepared to run off, but was stopped as an arm grabbed hold of him. Fisher. He was barely conscious as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"M-Morgan." He grunted as he softly spoke. "Ahhrrr, Morgan. You ta-take…command." With that he lost conscious and let his arms drop. Lily looked up at Morgan and nodded. "You go ahead, I got him…sir." Morgan was at a loss for words as he didn't know what to do now.

"Curses! Don't let them open the gates!" Hinduson shouted as he spotted a few headed for the gates. The otherworldly soldiers were retreating for some reason, but they still used their weapons that killed from a distance. One of them however was severely injured, their leader as it looked. The defenders of the wall were quickly overwhelmed as they were all butchered.

By this time Morgan snapped out of his stupor. "LAV, light those bastards up!" The LAV fried upon the bandits crowding the wall. Small explosions ripping them to shreds. However it was too late. The gate was unlocked as it was forced open. The bandits swarmed in and crowded the courtyard as they massed in numbers. The marines held fire as they saw the bandits not approach but continue massing.

"Count Hinduson!" A large man walked through, supposedly their leader. In his hand, was the same mace that brought down Fisher. "Quite an event it seems!" Hinduson looked down at the man and grumbled. "I'll make you an offer, surrender yourselves, give us your riches, and we 'may' spare you all!" The man looked around and caught his attention on Amira. "Heh, well well well, you look like a perfect prize for me." He sneered and slowly approached.

Amira began backing up in fear before Morgan stood in front. "You lay a single finger on her, and I'll fucking kill you!" He threatened as he aimed his rifle at him. The bandit leader stopped and laughed. "And who do you think you are to threaten me? Do you know who I even am?"

Morgan did nothing but grin. "Nope can't say I do know you. But I do know this. For what you did to our captain, I'm the one who'll make you wish you were never born."

* * *

Helicopters flew over the fields as Faltmar was in sight. A mass of hostile forces outside. "All angels, target is now in sight!" Be advised there is a mass of hostile presence outside!" "All units you are clear to engage all targets, remember guns only within city limits!" "Lets get noisy!" Speakers mounted on the UH-1Y venoms activated.

* * *

"And why would that be?" Morgan answered the bandit's question. "Because there's one thing you should know. Never piss off the Yanks."

"**Enemy Down" Medal of Honor 2010**

Strange music began playing from a distance, confusing everyone but the marines. Backup has arrived.

"What is that sound!?" A bandit bellowed before a huge explosion erupted from behind. Dozens of AH-1Zs, UH-1Ys, V-22 Ospreys, and UAAH-68s made themselves known. As they flew above and began attacking.

"Gunfighter six-two engaging enemy!" The Viper attack chopper unleashed rockets down upon the enemy formation as they watched in surprise and horror.

"Pilot bring us starboard!"

"Copy that!"

A Venom spun to the right as the gunner opened up the mini gun. Bullets rained upon the enemy formation while other passengers were firing away with their rifles.

"Gunfighter six-four engaging enemies along the wall!"

A group of bandits looked back as a Viper stood before them. "Take this beast!" One threw his spear, hoping to injure the creature. Only on bounced off the windshield of the gunner and left it unfazed. "Seriously dude?" The Viper returned the favor by sending a single rocket at them. "Targets eliminated!"

"Hell fires out! Hell fires out!" Two Vipers sent hell fires down upon the masses of enemy's, the results were promising as many were killed. "Confirmed strike on target!"

Many of the villagers looked in wonder as those strange beast began causing mass destruction under the bandits. "Is this magic?" "I've never seen such power before!" "What in the ancients is that?"

BBBBRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

A Viper let loose with its gun as it ripped any in its path apart. "What is that thing!?" A bandit shouted before falling victim to a door gunner. "How you like that assholes!?"

Back at the catapults and ballistas mages we're taking action. "Continue to fire, we'll shoot those beast down!" They enchanted the spears and made those fireballs again. "Fire!" The catapults shot up and the fireballs launched to their targets. Spears shot out and raced towards their victims. "Oh shit, all angels evasive action!" The helicopters noticed the incoming and moved to avoid. One got unlucky and was stuck in the side by one of those fireballs. "Ah shit! Gunfighter six-two hit!" The helicopter began spinning towards the ground. The mage smiled in satisfaction. Only for the Viper to reorientate itself and regain control.

"Gunfighter six-two are you ok?!"

"Ugg. ALRIGHT WHERE'S THE SON OF A BITCH THAT HIT ME!"

That answer was enough as the helicopter rose and continued attacking. UAAH-68s were tracking the path of those projectiles and finding the source. "How is that possible? Not even a wyvern can survive such a blow!" The mage exclaimed before more of those beasts were upon them. They began killing with their unforseen abilities as they looked down with a massive red eye.

The bandit leader looked in horror while the marines were smirking. "Now let me ask you." Morgan started. "You know who we are." The bandit looked back at Morgan with fury. "We're your worst nightmare, and this will be one you'll never wake up from."

"AAARRRRRRRGGGG!"

The bandit leader began charging at Morgan with the intent to kill. Just before the bandit could land a blow, Morgan ducked to the side and a knife was jammed into his throat. Morgan holding the handle. The bandit dropped his mace and started choking on blood. Morgan withdrew the knife as blood stained the titanium coating, and watched as the bandit fell back, lifeless.

Morgan would usually show sympathy for an enemy soldier just following orders, but for this man, he felt none. Just like with terrorists in ISIS and the Taliban, Morgan had no sympathy for them.

"He- he killed him!" One of the bandits exclaimed. "Don't just stand there we still have a battle before us you cowards!"

Before the marines could aim their weapons, two Vipers flew in and hovered above the courtyard. "Fox-Dog, this is Gunfighter-one! You have ten seconds to vacate before we execute a clean up of the engagement zone! I repeat, we're starting a clean up of the engagement zone, pull out immediately!" The marines scrambled while Amira's attention was on the Vipers.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Morgan ran out and picked up Amira before running into a safe area. "What are you doing!?" She questioned as he picked her up. "Six, five, four," Everyone looked at the massive beasts above them in awe. "Three, two, one!"

BBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT!

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!

The two mini guns opened fire and all hell broke loose. Bandits began screaming in pain as they were ripped to shreds by a maelstrom of bullets. Dust began kicked up as the bullets impacted on the ground. The two helo's continued fire for a grand total of ten seconds before stopping. The dust soon cleared and the bodies of once human beings, were not nothing but dismembered body parts, and large pools of blood.

"It's a monster." Mirra watched the large flying beast from behind Hinduson as they stayed there. "Such power, how is this even possible?" The count asks himself as the two beasts then flew off. "No army could match such capabilities. The power of gods themselves. No pride nor glory, all eradicated with ease."

"Gunfighter six-two your smoking pretty bad!"

"Yeah, whatever the hell hit us did quite a number. Got a caution and noticeable shaking in the controls."

"What's your pucker factor? Can you make it back to the America?"

"Yeah I think I can make it."

"Good, head over there now before your status gets any worse."

"Yes sir."

The injured Viper set a new course and flew over the large body of water behind the city. "America be advised you have a sick bird coming in for a landing!"

"Roger that, standing by for emergency landing."

The smoking Viper flew over the city. As they're gaze followed towards the sea, they then noticed three large ships floating out in the water. "Hey look, the lake!" One shouted as he noticed the ships. From the flat one, three large bird like creatures took flight and zoomed towards the city.

Every ducked as the F-35s flew over them along with a loud thundering roar following. "Do the ancients think this small of us, so weak?" Loud flapping can over as as a V-22 Osprey hovered above the courtyard, it's at door lowering as ropes were dropped.

"Go! Go! Go!" Marines began descending from the aircraft and spread out over the courtyard, the same could be said outside. "Take any survivors as POWs, and treat to any wounded!" A marine rushed over to Lily and Fisher. "We need a medivac ASAP!" He shouted into his radio. Seconds later, the V-22 departed and a Venom flew in and landed. Marines hustle out with a stretcher and made it to the injured Captain before bringing him onboard, and pulling out.

The F-35s chased down and bombed the remaining enemies. The battle was over.

* * *

2 hours later

Hinduson invited the United States of America to a feast with in his keep while they would discuss the negotiations and terms. "I would like to thank you again for all you have done in helping protect my city." He said.

Morgan sat on the other end of the table next to Karen and not surprisingly, Amira who actually scooted her seat a bit closer. She was the only one who sat on her haunches. Mirra was sitting next to Hinduson on her left, while one of those otherworldly soldiers, Hudson, was on her right. Lily sat next to Hudson with Miles on her other side. Tasar sat between Miles and a United States military officer directly across from Hinduson as he was looking over papers he had with him.

"However it seems that a couple of things are to be negotiated over." Hinduson finished. "It would seem that way." The US officer nodded. "But I believe introductions are in order." Hinduson nodded. "I am Count Sol ru Hinduson, leader of the city Faltmar." The US officer stated his name and rank. "Lieutenant Colonel Bruce Lancer of the United States Marine Corps. And these are the men and women of Fox-Dog unit, a shame their commanding officer couldn't be here with us."

"That man, Fisher I think he said he was." Hinduson said. The officer nodded. "Yup, Captain Sean Fisher, quite a soldier he was." Hinduson nodded in agreement. "I believe we should get to the point of things now."

"Agreed."

Hinduson was a bit nervous. If he disagreed with something and managed to anger them, he dreaded that power they held being used against his people. Their future was counting on him. "So, as I said before to sir Fisher, I will trade you information of the slavery business that I have been gathering here. However, I believe more is to come now?"

"Alright, we'll give our terms." The US officer started reading the papers. He had a copy in the native language he slid across to Hinduson. "The United States will have complete power over the city of Faltmar." Those words dreaded Hinduson. "However you will remain in power since we see no need or just reason to remove you." Hinduson relaxed a bit.

"Faltmar will be under the protection of the United States and will support in repairs in any way possible." "Will you be demanding taxes?" Hinduson questioned.

"No. There will be no tax demand from us. We also request you follow a new policy of treating prisoners humanely." "Humanely?"

"Yes, where prisoners like the bandits that have been captured, are not to be given harsh treatment, but are to be given proper necessities, food, water, etc." Mirra cut in, "How could we just treat such ways when they tried to kill us?!" "Mirra, control yourself!" Hinduson snapped. Mirra looked down shamefully. "Sorry sir Count."

Hinduson sighed. "While I have to second with Mirra, I will follow this new policy you request us to follow." The officer nodded. "Glad to hear it. One other thing is we request permission to set up an FOB near your city." Hinduson was confused. "An ef, oh, bee?"

"Yes, a Forward, Operating, Base. In other terms, a staging area for our troops." Hinduson questioned. "For what reason do you have?" The officer rubbed his brow. "We want to expand outwards so we can search for our people. In order for that we require an FOB."

Hinduson sighed. "I see no reason to deny that." The officer smiled. "Also, should Faltmar come under attack in the near future, anyone stationed within the FOB will respond to assist you."

The Count nodded. "Is that all?"

"I think that would be all."

Hinduson thought over the terms. "I agree with your terms. This won't please the Legionary Empire, but if you are going to war with them, I request you don't call upon us for vassals."

"Whether you join or not is up to your decision."

"Then I believe I have no objections to your terms." It was settled. "Then we have an agreement." The officer slid the English paper across the table. "Now I just need you to sign the bottom of both papers please."

Hinduson reached over and pulled a feather pen out of an inkwell as he began looking over the paper. He signed it as it looked like everything was in order. He then wrote on the English version as well, sealing the negotiations.

"Then it is done, I'll take that one back please." The officer pointed at the English paper, which Hinduson complied, handing it to the officer. Their meals came in at that second and was served to them by Hinduson personal servants. Chicken and stew.

"I would like to send my thanks one last time by granting you quarters in my guest bedrooms for tonight." Hinduson announced. The officer looked back at the Count. "I appreciate your offer, however, with all due respect, I must decline. But Fox-Dog can stay if they want." Everyone looked at Morgan as he was currently the acting commanding officer of Fox-Dog.

"Sigh, I don't see why not, besides I don't feel like driving back to base at night right now." "Finally a break!" Hudson rejoiced at being able to rest. "Then it's decided." The officer declared. I'll take my leave after diner and bring the civilian with us. The LAV will join up with the advancement force as soon as they pass by."

* * *

Morgan was lead into his room after their meal. It wasn't bad. A nice bed with a comfy quilt and pillow, not bad.

He began removing all his equipment, leaving only his pants, shirt, and pistol holster. He stored his stuff in the corner of the room. Then, he heard a knock.

He approached with a bit of caution, ready to draw Incase the situation becomes a threat. He opened it slowly, no one there. "Hello?"

"Um Morgan, down here." He looked down as he recognized that voice. Amira stood there looking up at him. "Umm, hi?" Amira smiled. "May I come in?" She requested. Morgan looked down the halls. "Uh, sure why not." She made joyous smile and trotted inside on her fours. "So uh," Morgan closed the door. "What brings you here?"

"Well um, you promised me, you teach me a bit of this English, so while we have time…can you teach me?" She asked, almost sounding like a beg. Morgan though over for a moment before deciding, "Sure why not, better to do something than nothing." "EEEEIIII-," Amira began squealing in joy before Morgan's hand grabbed her snout and shut it closed. "Shhh! Not so loud." He told her and released his hand. "Sorry." Her ears lowered and she blushed in embarrassment. "Just a little excited."

* * *

The officer walked over to a lone UH-1Y Venom sitting in the courtyard. The civilian was already seated inside. The helicopter lifted off as the officer stepped in and headed off back to Fort Liberty. The three US ships were sitting in the lake next to Faltmar's port as small merchant ships came and went by, getting a good look at how intimidating the ships were.

A lone sailor was walking along the deck of the USS hopper, patrolling the ship, making sure none of the native vessels tried anything to board them.

Fssshhhhhhhhh!

"Hm?" He turned around thinking he heard something below. He looked down and saw nothing, not a single vessel. However, he noticed an odd shimmer in front of him. The shimmer latter began changing as it took the form of something.

It stopped, and turned into a large reptile like creature with ocean blue scales. A few spots were glowing brightly among it. A set of glowing eyes looked down upon the human. A pair of long whiskers ran down from it's snout. Almost had a figure similar to a Chinese dragon.

The sailor looked up dumbstruck as the huge reptile looked down at him with an odd grin across it's snout.

Fsshhh!

Mist sprayed from its mouth and covered the sailor who jumped back in surprise. The creature gave what could be described as a chuckle before lowering itself into the water, disappearing. The marine was left in a paralyzed expression by what he saw.

* * *

2 hours later

Morgan began lecturing Amira with English, surprisingly better than he expected. "Hello, my, name, is, Amira." She spoke in English. Morgan nodded. "Go on." "And, I, am, a, western, dragon. I, like, to…um," she didn't know the word. "Fly?" Morgan said as he flapped his arms like wings. "Fly, and um, I lived, in a…forest?" Morgan grinned. "Not bad, not bad, you'll get better."

A commotion sounded out side, prompting Morgan to look out the window.

The advancement force has arrived.

Peasants and guardsmen came out to see the mass of tanks, armored vehicles, trucks, and artillery passing by. The LAV started up and made it's departure, joining with the large force.

Amira looked out as well. "You really know how to bring a show of force." She commented as she observed the mass of vehicles and weapons. Morgan chuckled. "Well when you attack a world superpower this is what's gonna happen." "A world superpower?" Amira questioned. "Yeah, the United States is one of the three current world superpowers. The other two being Russia and China." Morgan answered. Amira was shocked. Three world superpowers from the other world, and the Legionary Empire just angered one of them.

"Hmm, it's getting late." Said Morgan "Guess you should head to your own room and get some sleep before we return back to base." Amira agreed with getting sleep, but somewhere else. "Actually, I know this may be weird saying it hehe…but," he looked up nervously at Morgan who looked down back out her. "Can I uh… sleep with you." She blushed a bit. "Please."

Morgan was wide eyed at what she just asked. Tasar sure was right, she has quite an interest in him. "Well um, eh, ah hehe, uh," He was at a loss for words. Amira was starting to get worried she took the approach in a wrong direction.

"Sigh, alright you can sleep with me." Amira's face lit up with a smile as excitement flooded her. Immediately, she hopped on the bed and started there as she waited for Morgan.

He pulled his pistol holster off and set it on a table next to the bed, leaving his M9 out and within reach should he need it. Be climbed into the bed and layed down. Amira started snuggling up against him with her back facing him. One thing he had to admit was, Damn. She sure is fluffy.

Morgan couldn't help but wrap his arm around her. She started purring at the feeling and curled into a little ball.

Morgan began thinking back upon his day. Choose to ignore Congress' orders, drove for around six hours, held off a bandit attack, became an acting commanding officer, and now he's sleeping with a dragoness he's only met for two days. Man what a day. Morgan let sleep take him as his eye closed, imagining what tomorrow will hold for him.


	6. Settling

United States

White House

The doors of the Oval Office boomed open as an angry Congressman marched. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

The president didn't make eye contact but continued to read a paper he received. "What are you talking about?" He questioned as if he did nothing. "I've sent a. Set of orders through the gate but when I contacted them, they said they received no orders, but I heard they received orders from you, orders to do the opposite of what congress ordered!"

"I'm just doing my job as president." Kilgariff said flatly. "And making sure we're going down the right path by making the best choices in this new world."

"The best choices?! Does that include collapsing a whole system of economy in another region!?" The Congressman snapped. "If the so called system involves slavery, then yes." He answered. "I thought you were American, you should be against the system instead of leaving it be."

"Our top priority should be finding our people, not going around and liberating enslaved animals!"

"So what? We're just supposed to look the other way? Leave those in shackles to suffer and weep as they're forced to use their talents against their will?!" He looked up. "That's not going to stand with me. Something has to be done and something is going to be done about it while we search for our people." He looked down at the papers. "Get this man out of my office." Two staff members stepped forward and began escorting the Congressman out of the office. "Your going to regret this sir!"

"As president of the United States, I don't think I will."

* * *

Faltmar

Morgan's eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt sunlight pour down on him. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up from the bed. Looking back, Amira was still soundly in the covers as her chest slowly rises and lowers. He chuckled to himself as he watched her form. He stood up and leaned back, hearing loud pops from his back.

He grabbed his stuff and started to re arm himself. He slid his vest on, reattached his gadgets, his helmet, and picked up his rifle and hung it behind his back by the straps. He then went to the table and redid the holster around his leg, sheathing the pistols inside. He went over the red Dragoness.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered as he slowly shook the ness. Just… just a little longer." She mumbled as she tried to shoo him away with her paw. Morgan mussed at her before picking her up. "We can't stay, come on." He places one hand around her back and another under her rump as he let her lay against him. She mumbled a few unaudiable complaints and protests but Morgan ignored her and headed out.

* * *

Karen was checking the humvees with Carr, Lily, and Miles, making sure everything was in place and no one dared to touch it while they were asleep. While Tasar stood to the side and watched. Everything seemed in order. "Alright looks good!" Karen called out as they waited for Morgan, Hudson, and Amira to arrive.

Townspeople were watching the US marines as they tended to the vehicles, then Morgan showed up, holding a sleeping Amira in his arms. "Sound off!"

They stopped what they were doing and saluted.

"Sergeant Miles Sir!"

"Corporal Karen Sir!"

"Sergeant Lily Sir!"

"Lieutenant Carr sir!"

One didn't respond. "Where the hell is private?" Carr spoke up. "Behind you sir." Morgan turned and saw a marine, a very tired and sleepy one to say. "About time you show up." Morgan said. "Not now Lieutenant." He mumbled before walking into the humvee and leaned back against the passenger seat. He's definitely not driving.

"Alright Miles, Karen, your driving us."

"Yes sir!" "Yes sir!" The two shouted before getting in their own vehicle. Morgan hopped in the passenger with Karen while Amira still slept in his arms. Tasar hopped in the back while Lily and Carr jumped in with Miles and Hudson, who was barely able to keep himself awake. "Alright Fox-Dog," Morgan sighed. "Let's get back to base." He didn't even bother to turn the radio off as he looked back at the city.

A small crowd was waving the marines goodbye as they began to drive off. Hudson looked at the crowd too and spotted the cat girl Mirra who gave a sweet smile and a wave to him. He gave a wave back too before passing out from last night.

* * *

Unknown location

A dozen squads of marine began surrounding a small village know to be a hotspot for slave trade, according to the info from Faltmar. It was time they paid the locals a visit.

"Echo five-two to all call signs, got a building surrounded by multiple armed personnel. Possible slave market."

"Copy Echo, what bearing is it?"

"Roughly fifty meters, north, north-east from your poz."

"Copy, moving in."

A group of undercover marines slowly approached the building. A small group approached the front entrance and was noticed by the guards. "Heh, you gentlemen looking to buy slaves?" One of the marines spoke up. "Yeah we're looking for one that will give us a pleasurable time." He lied.

The guards were dumb enough to suspect nothing. "You've come to the right place then, I will tell you, there are some nice new bitches in stock for auction." "We'll see about that." The marine grinned before being let in.

Inside, a mass crowd stood before a stage while a wealthy man was calling out auctions and giving details and info about the current slaves. An avian female, a male eastern wing with a muzzle and chains connecting his legs, and a human female who looked to be pregnant.

"This is Mole, we're inside, moving into position." The marines began moving through the cheering crowd as they moved to get a good angle at the entire room. Every non slave in here was a target, soldier or not, they were criminals to the marines.

"Solid copy, Minuteman moving into next phase." Another group aimed down on the guards and set off a couple of suppressed shots. The guards dropped dead to the ground as a bullet went through each of them.

"Targets neutralized, pressing forward."

"Copy Minuteman, we've got eyes on you."

"Yanky moving to scale the building."

Another group began to climb the building until they reached the roof.

"Yanky in position." They implanted metal cords into the roof and attached themselves on the other end. One set a breach charge, ready to blow open a new window. Minuteman gathered around the front entrance with a flash-breacher on the door. Mole got a good sight of the room from a small balcony. "All call signs in position."

"Three hundred silver for the avian going once…going twice… sold to the man in the red cloak." The female avian trembled in fear as she saw the fat man who bought her approach to claim her.

BAM! BAM! BAM! "USA OPEN UP!"

The door blew open with a bright flash and a loud explosion, blinding and deafening any near the door. The roof exploded as marines repelled down and started shooting any with a knife or any weapon. Panic spread through the room as the marines already inside pulled out their rifles they concealed in their disguise and started shooting the place up.

The shooting stopped as any who was holding a knife or a sword was dead. They pointed their guns at the panicking crowd. "NOBODY MOVE OR YOUR DEAD!" One of the marines threatened. "ALL OF YOU ON YOUR KNEES AND HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, NOW!" They complied and did so. "You two check the rest of the building."

Two marines nodded before running off. The pregnant women watched the soldiers with shock. "Your Americans." The marines interest popped as he heard her, in english. "You speak English?" The woman nodded. "I'm an American." The marines eyes went wide. "We have one of our citizens here!" He screamed into the radio.

"Come again minuteman? Did you say there a US citizen present?"

"Yes sir! She was one of the slaves!"

"...Understood, will alert Fort Liberty."

"Copy."

The marines walked over to the woman and helped her up on her feet, others were tending to the other two slaves who looked in confusion as the human female hugged the human soldier. "There are others in the back." She said as she now felt safe near the marines.

Two others went to a large wood door that lead underground and kicked it open with force. Guns checking corners as they entered. In the back, different races who been enslaved huddled in the back, scared of the loud explosions and shouting coming outside. However, a few humans looked up and stood in surprise and joy as they saw the US soldiers. "You people Americans?" One asked them. And African American man nodded. "Yes sir, we're Americans." He said.

The marines smiled. "Then everything's gonna be ok, your going home." The other marine called out in the native language. "It's alright, we mean no harm, we want help you!" He declared as he tries to comfort the still scared slaves.

"Hey guys we have a situation." A marine said from outside the building.

"What's going on?"

"We've gathered quite a crowd and, they don't look quite happy."

Outside, a large mod had gathered by the loud noises.

"The hell's going on!?"

"What are you people doing!?"

"That's the slave auction center!"

"Are you stealing slaves!?"

"Leave this place you freaks!"

"Sir, we need to do something before this gets out of hand."

"Understood, sending in the bigguns."

The crowd continued to shout angered threats at the Americans as they blocked the path to the slave auction center. "United States Military, stand back all of you!" The crowd refused to listen as some even threw rocks at the marines that just bounced off harmlessly on their vests and helmets.

"Hey!" One said as he raised his gun. "I SAID STAY BACK!" He let loose a burst at their feet, making the crowd scream and back up in terror. The slaves guided out of the building as they watched the large crowd raging outside. And these soldiers were the only thing protecting them.

A loud flapping caught everyone's attention as an UAAH-68 Dragonfly swooped in and hovered above the marines. The crowd backed up in shock at the thing's presence. It's 25mm locked into the crowd and began spinning. Anyone dared try anything, would be met with death. One man wouldn't let up with it and threw an axe at the drone.

As it bounced off the drones hull, it let loose on the perpetrator.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Crowd screamed in horror and backed up as the man was turning into a lump of flesh and blood. The mini gun was still spinning as it aimed at the crowd. Then it spoke.

"THIS AREA IS NOW UNDER UNITED STATES CONTROL, ANY HOSTILE ACTION WILL BE MET WITH AGGRESSION!" The drones on board speakers continued to replay the message, letting the town know they mean business. Another set of flapping intensified as two V-22s flew in as well. Their rotors turned upwards as they made their descent to the ground.

The slave buyers inside the building were brought out in cuffs behind their backs as they were led outside. The Ospreys' ramps lowered as it exposed the inside of them. "Alright let's get the hell out of here!" A marine called out from inside.

The slaves and US citizens were led into one of the Ospreys. The native slaves however were a bit hesitant before seeing no danger from the metal beast, and climbing onboard. The slave buyers were led into the other one with force as some refused to climb onboard. As soon as they were all on board, the rotors picked up speed and the vtol aircraft ascended. The Dragonfly continued to provide overwatch, making sure the mob tried nothing. They didn't.

As soon as the Ospreys were clear, the drone picked up speed and took off behind the two aircraft as escort. The slaves looked out the side windows as the ground zoomed by below them.

Similar operations were taking place in other areas.

* * *

Fort Liberty

Harris stood before the entrance to this base commander's chamber. He requested an audience and has been waiting for a mere half an hour until one of the guards spoke up. "He see you now." He said as he opened the door.

For a man of high position, Harris expected gold and silver decorations and rare riches, but there was none of that. Just a normal average sized room, surprisingly. The base commander sat at a wooden desk in the far end of the room.

"So, your the native who wanted to see me. Aren't you that boy with that huge dragon?"

"Drakar is a wyvern, and I am here by the others you've rescued from slavery to make a resquest." Harris stated.

* * *

"Mmm hmm?" Amira slowly fluttered her eyes as she woke up. She felt a very odd sensation under her ear. She looked around to see Morgan rubbing under her ear. "Sorry, did that uncomfort you?" He asked.

She just leaned more into him. "No, I kinda like it. Don't stop." She told him. Morgan continued to rub under her ear. The sensation made her purr in delight. "Mmmm. Yes, that's the spot. Mmmmm." She said as he reached a certain spot that made her body give a nice shiver. "Oh yes, ah…more there."

"What the hell's going on over there? You two havin' sex or somethin'?" Morgan and Amira froze dead still at the sentence that just came from Carr through the radio. "Uh no! Wait, you heard all that?!" Morgan shouted as he regained his composure. "Uh yeah sir, I think you accidentally left the radio on this entire time."

"Oh…crap."

Morgan turned the radio off as he mentally slapped himself. "That was quite amusing sir." Karen said as she struggled to hide her smile. "Not a single word of this gets out, you hear me!" He snapped at the corporal. "I ain't gonna say a word sir."

Amira was blushing wildly in embarrassment. Morgan rubbed the top of her head to give her comfort.

Unknown to them, a small group of individuals with pointed ears were watching the humvees from a distance.

"So we just follow them?"

"Yes, that's what the queen told us, follow them, observe their fortress, and then we will tell her of our findings."

"I hear they are at war with the legionaries."

"Humans will be humans, nothing will change about them, they will always mistreat and fight each other for their own interests."

A huge burst of magic allowed them to keep pace with the strange horseless carriages.

* * *

"Ready!?"

"Ready!"

"Test fire!"

A marine pulled the cord of an M777 Howitzer artillery piece and it made a thundering boom as it fired off a tracer shell.

"Test Fire successful!"

Other artillery pieces were doing the same as they too shot out tracers.

Count Hinduson sent over to observe the United States forces himself. He was quite surprised by the weapons they brought. Huge rods of metal pointed into the sky, erupting a straight line of light out of them into the distance, such range. Large steel elephants, laid in small holes with their snouts sticking out.

A couple of tents with only a roof, we're erect in the back as men…sometimes women, were looking at maps and other pieces of paper. The soldiers began setting up some sort of wall made of wood with metal rope covered in spikes that looped. Looked simple, but effective in slowing an attacking army. Small walls made of desert sand bags were being made.

On top of the cliff side, the same was being set up, but also along with large metal wagons that had a tall metal pole sticking up, along with a large metal plate. Some instead had a large box that pointed upward. Their purpose unknown to him. Just what kind of army did the Legionaries summon the wrath of?

More of those flying beasts were present as they flew over the formation of troops once in a while. He still remembers the destructive power those creatures possess, and the United States of America, had them at their side in battle.

Only the ancients would know what the future holds with this army now being present. The world would never be the same again.

* * *

Fort Liberty

Couple of days later

"Wait, Fisher isn't coming back?" Morgan asked the base commander in disbelief. "I'm afraid so." The base commander sighed. "His injuries were severe, he had a couple of broken ribs, one punctured his lung, his shoulder has been dislocated, his arm broken, and he has head trauma. His vest may have saved his life, but he's in no condition to fight anymore, so he's unfortunately been discharged from service. He's going home."

Morgan looked down at his feet. Another friend and brother gone. "So, what now sir?"

"Morgan, Fisher told you take command before he went unconscious, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, First-Lieutenant Josh Morgan, you are now the official commanding officer of Fox-Dog unit!"

Morgan saluted at attention. "Yes sir."

"Do is a favor and make Fisher proud of his decision in you leading." The base commander looked at his paper that had important info. "You and your unit have the time off, it's been decided we have more troops in our units so, unit your new soldiers arrive, you guys get to relax. Your dismissed."

"Understood sir." Morgan made a quick salute and turned to exit the building.

* * *

The whole unit of Fox-Dog watched as Morgan exited the building and approached. "Fisher ain't coming back, he's been discharged from service." He told them.

"So uh sir," Lily started. "What do we do know?" Hudson jumped in as well. "Yeah sir, what now?" Morgan sighed. "I've been made your official commanding officer, and as of right now, we do nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, what do you mean sir?"

"All the units are getting more man power added so we should be getting more guys in our unit, until then, we take a breather until they get here." They all nodded in understanding. "Alright all of you, go do your own thing." They all separated and went in different directions. The Lieutenant has a lot on his mind in becoming commander officer for once.

* * *

Earth

Gate entrance

Two Nimitz class aircraft carriers slowing sailed towards the gate entrance. On the deck however, there were no fighter jets, or even any jet propelled aircraft.

* * *

Other side

Back at Fort Liberty, the base was nearly complete. The tarmac for the airbase was now laid out and touched up, a few hangers were completed while others were still in progress. Proper barracks were all set up for personnel, and the harbor was finished as destroyers and cruisers were docked.

The airbase was barren as there were no aircraft being housed in it. Until now.

The two Nimitz reached the other side as they entered into the new world. However on their flat deck stood planes not usually put on a carrier. One of the Nimitz held three C-130J Super Hercules while the other held three AC-130J Ghostriders. Their props were all spinning and they were all lined up in the back of the flat deck as if they were about to take off and aircraft carrier from WWII.

The two carries turned to the sides as they went full speed.

**AN:**_If any of you want to talk shit and be like, "You can't launch a C-130 off a carrier, they're too big!" It's actually possible and has happened before a couple of times. I looked for videos of C-130 landings on carriers before coming up with this. I'm just not entirely certain of the procedures for it._

"All aircraft you are clear for takeoff, begin your acceleration!"

"Copy that, let's just hope these overgrown ducks can do it."

"Rodger, beginning takeoff."

The brakes on the first planes disengaged as they began moving forward on the runway.

"Power! Power!"

The props intensified as they worked to gain enough speed for the aircraft.

"Come on girl you can do it!" The pilot shouted as if his aircraft was alive and needed encouragement. The AC-130 flew off the end of the runway and slowly fell…before rising away from the water and flying up into the air.

"HA HA! WHOO HOO! Carrier, we have successful take off!"

"Copy that Ghostrider, the rest will follow behind, head for the new airbase and give those planes a new place to live for now."

"Understood, heading to runway now!"

The C-130 gave the same results as it too, lifted into the air. It retracted it's landing gear as it flew to its new home.

The huge planes flew directly over Fort Liberty as they made their presence official to those who didn't spot them taking off. Many of the marines pumped a fist up and cheered the huge planes on as they began to fly into position for landing. Two more followed after and then another two after.

The natives of this word watched in shock and amazement at the huge creatures as they flew over. Harris stood next to Drakar as the two watched the giant winged beasts.

"Control this is Mother Goose two requesting permission to land!"

"Roger that Mother Goose two you have permission to land, and also, welcome to the fairytale land, hope you enjoy your stay."

"Hehe, copy that control, beginning my decent."

The huge plane extended it's landing gear and decreased power to engine as it softly glided down.

"Three-thousand meters, good approaches."

"Two thousand meters, lower your nose."

"One thousand, your on point."

"Five hundred."

"Three hundred."

"Touchdown!"

The wheels slammed into the tarmac as the suspension kept the plane from getting damaged. The air takes opened as the air blew on them, slowing the plane down. The first plane to set foot on the airbase, has arrived.

"Confirmed landing, taxi over in front of hangar bay one."

"Copy, taxing over to hangar bay one."

The natives watched behind a tall metal fence as the huge aircraft slowly moved along the stone path, over to those metal structures. Another one of those large creatures hit the path as well as it slowed to a near stop before following behind it's kin.

Amira was among the crowd. "Those must be a different type of aircraft." She said to herself as she remembered Morgan calling those smaller faster ones aircraft called jet planes. These must be a different type of these aircraft. At least half a dozen of the huge machines landed on the long stone path and gathered around the large metal structures.

Over at the finished hangars, staff were gathered as they brought small cranes and moving platforms. "Alright, open the cargo bay doors!" The three C-130 bay doors opened up as they displayed their cargo. Disassembled A-10 Warthogs. "Hoho boy! Uncle Sam sure knows how to deliver on Christmas!" One of the staff commented at the sight of the machines of pure death.

"Hey Nimitz!" The base commander radioed to the carrier. "Thanks for the presents, we'll make sure they're put to good use."

"Now hold on a minute, we got a few more things to deliver to you, courtesy of president Kilgariff."

The elevators on the sides of the carriers began ascending as they brought up other types of aircraft. Ten F-15C Eagles, five F-15E Strike Eagle, and four F-22 Raptors. The Legionaries are sure gonna have a bad day by the U.S.

* * *

United States

Washington D.C.

One week later

Rejoice! Dozen of US citizens have been brought back home through the arc!

United States forces stationed in the other world have successfully rescued US civilians!

Aggression reported against US military by natives!

US military execute native civilians! Why?!

Reports show slavery system in new world! How will America respond!?

Animal people in new world! Explain!

Newspapers and social media were going nuts on the recent public reports from the new world through the portal. Citizens demanded an explanation, and the president will be giving them one.

President Kilgariff stood on the podium as camera flashes and questions bombarded him. Soon it quoted and he began speaking.

"My fellow Americans. It has come to my attention that you demand answered on the situation beyond the gate. Then I am willing to give you them." Cameras and news reporters continued their assault before being silenced once again.

"It is a blessing to hear that dozens of our citizens have been brought back home. Now we can just hope they can recover from what they experienced. Now about the aggression against military and executing of civilians, it is all true…but not unjust."

The crowd began murmuring of his statement.

"They showed hostile aggression because we were trying to free our people. Our folks who were taken, have been converted into slaves, property for the wealthy in this new world."

The crowd began growing a little restless at the statement.

"So reassuring, the civilian killings were all only in acts of self defense by US forces, though I hope it can all be avoided for the sake of lives." He took a deep breath.

"Are there any other questions?"

Cameras flashed wildly as questions constantly came through reporters and journalists. "Mr. President, what of the animal creatures?!" "What can you tell us of the images from the other world!?" "Mr. President, are these images of animal people real!?"

Kilgariff raised his hand and they all silenced. "About the images received about the 'natives', yes, those are all real, no form of photoshop, cgi, or costumes are present in those photos." The crowd murmured about the fact different humanoid beings based off animals existed in this world.

"However," The president continued. "They aren't just natives of this new world. They are victims of slavery. We've had some short interviews with some of these individuals and based on what most of them told us, their entire race is victim to slavery by this Legionary Empire."

"Mr. President, how will the US respond to this!?" "Is there anything going to be done!?"

"To answer your questions, Congress has decided to ignore it and turn the other way, saying acting against it will be collapsing a huge economic system and lead to disaster."

The crowd got restless as some didn't sound quite happy. "But that is not the course of action that will be taken." Kilgariff raises his voice. "Me and the republicans have a different approach. To tear down this evil and pull out it's roots! Before the civil war, this same evil has been spreading throughout our own country, and made us monsters! That has been done in this new world, and no one can do anything about it, except us."

The crowd became dead silence as they heard their president speak. "We are the United States! The land of LIBERTY, JUSTICE, and EQUALITY! To turn our backs from such and evil like this, is us saying we aren't the United States!" He gathered his thoughts and continued. "For those that have already been liberated from slavery, we must not think of them as animals, but as people for even they can think like you and I. And right now, those people need us in order to have a chance at life beyond this evil, for everything in their life is now gone. They will not be seen as refugees, but they will be seen as temporary US citizens! Doing so will give them a place to go, a place to fit in, a place where they can stand and join us. For we are liberty, we are justice, we are equality, we are the United States of America!"

The crowd cheered as he then stepped back from the podium and left the scene. This whole new change will be a big changer in US history. Let's just hope the society and other countries take kindly to such decisions.

* * *

China

"Sir, our units are ready to embark."

"Good, send them out, we will capture that portal and claim it as our own."

"Are you sure however this is a good idea? You know what America is capable of and the many allies they have."

"You question my authority?"

"No sir, I'm just a bit concerned of the situation in hand."

"They can't do a thing if they don't know anything, that is the whole point of this. While they're distracted guarding the portal, we will sink all their ships and cripple their fleet, it's just like when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, only we're not using some kamikaze crazies in planes."

"Sigh, very well sir."

* * *

Fort Liberty

Liberty Settlement construction zone

"Clear!?"

"Clear!"

"Fire in the hole!"

A dozens of huge explosions went off near the shore of the huge lake as the stone landmass ceased to exist after. Construction was going on with the soon to be Liberty Settlement to house the now freed natives and perhaps be able to support themselves over time. Some housing and other structures have been set up and made operational as some of the natives housed in the base moved in.

Expansion was going on with the river as a straight line of landmass was being dug through the city and out into the ocean as a small river. The plan was for a bridge to connect the two side while also acting as a power source. Electric lights would light up the streets of the town and for that, a power source was needed. A hydro turbine would be placed under the bridge and the current would spin it and produce power.

"Looks like another shipment of lumber." A marine called out as another chinook flew in carrying a huge metal crate.

Morgan stood about with in the new settlement as he watched it progress, while looking around for someone in particular. "Morgan!" He heated his name called. Turns out the out he was looking for was also looking for him. Amira.

The dragoness came trotting over to him along with a couple other eastern wings liberated during previous ops. She's been making a couple of friends. "Hey, was up?" He asked in English, testing her on her progress she's made with him in learning his language. "I'm good, nothing much." She answered. Morgan nodded. "You are quite a fast learner you know that, it took me months to even become fluent with Arabian and with yours." Amira giggles while Morgan remembered having to learn those languages to communicate with civilians when needed, or other friendly forces.

"So this is the human you speak so much to us about?" One of them, a female asked Amira. "He looks real charming." Another commented. Soon they left and Amira and Morgan were the only ones in proximity with each other. "Morgan, there's something I want to ask." Morgan nodded "Go on."

"So are you free tomorrow?"

"Well…I don't think so. My new soldiers should be arriving by tomorrow morning so, no I won't be free."

"Oh, well then…wanna spend some time together tonight?"

"Um, like a date?"

"What's a date?"

"It's uh, well it's when two friends spend time together for a special reason."

"Oh, well sure, like a date I guess."

"Well…where you want to meet?"

Amira looks over at the plaza. Bricks joined together in a circle with an American flag centered and surrounded by bushes.

"Meet me in the plaza by sunset."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Good, see you soon, Morgan."

She brushed his side with her tail as she passed by and gave him a wink. Morgan watched her form as she entered one of the completed housing. Morgan asked himself, "Since when did she get all flirty with me?"

* * *

Grâ Durek

"Got visual on something interesting."

"Report."

"Got a huge mass of armed men on a large clear area of the city."

"How many?"

"Can't tell, but it looks like hundreds of thousands."

"They must be mobilizing most of their forces to combat ours."

"SEALS, this is pelican ten-two, what you guys find?"

"Got a huge mass of troops, siege weapons and wyverns, looks like a large scale attack force."

"Copy, be advised I'm patching your hud to my feed, your gonna want to see this."

Light flickered in the upper corner of the soldiers vision and a video feed opened from the Osprey.

"Well what do you know, these guys got some carriers. Must be based off inspiration from us."

"Doesn't look for aircraft, but it does have some of those wyvern sitting on them."

"Great, a wyvern carrier."

"Pelican get closer and snap some pictures for command."

"Negative, they'll see me if I get any closer."

"Then just take the picture from there. We're pulling out, meet us at the extraction zone"

"Copy, wilco."

* * *

Fort Liberty

4 hours later

Morgan walked out of the fort and headed for the settlement down the new road paved and connected with the other roads. "Morgan?" He heard his name get called and saw Tasar standing beside a building.

"Tasar, what are you doing?" The werewolf huffed. "I should ask you that. I here your going to spend time with Amira again." Morgan nodded. "Yeah, she's also all the sudden become a bit of a flirt all the sudden, she gives me these looks and does things that aren't really natural to say." The wolf nodded. "That is normal, as a female in her race, it's her job to get the interest of a male. She's trying to get your interest out of her own instinct."

"So she's actually…in love with me?"

"Yes, and her instinct will make do such things to drive you in claiming her at a mate." Morgan thought about it for a second. "What do you suggest I do?" The werewolf reaches into a bag on his side. "Show her your feelings as well. Maybe take her out to the tavern." He pulled out four silver out of the pouch and held it out for Morgan.

"I can't take that."

"I insist you do, consider it a favor I owed you."

"Sigh, thanks." Morgan took the silver and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. The sun was starting to touch the horizon. "Well I must be going, don't want to keep her waiting." Tasar nodded. "Best of fortune to you Morgan."

Morgan reaches the plaza and spotted Amira standing near the center, looking at him. He waved at her as he approached.

"It's about time you showed up. I thought you forgot for a second."

"Pfff, I never forget, and a marine arrived whenever he wants."

The two just stood there and stared at each other before breaking down into a quick laugh. "Follow me." Amira said as she head over towards the river bed.

"What do you want me to see?" Morgan asked her as he was given no explanation. "Look at that." She said. Morgan looked at the sunset as it gave a warm pink in the sky. "Yeah, It's a nice sunset."

"What? No not that, that." Amira pointed at the ground near the river with her paw. Morgan noticed something glimmer in the sand as it reflected the sunlight. "What is that?" Amira smiled at him as she picked up something out of the sand that was glimmering. "Diamonds."

Resting with in Amira's paw, was a clear, natural diamond in its full glory. "These are diamonds?" Morgan asked in disbelief at the finding. "Yes, and they're everywhere around here." She pulled out another and showed Morgan. "Wow." Amira dropped the two diamonds and closed the save between her and Morgan. He crouched down so he was near level with her and she began to rub my up against him like a cat. He rubbed her neck and she let out a satisfied purr. "So, what does the soldier want to do hmm?" She in a rather teasing tone. "I'm not sure, wanna maybe get a drink?" "Do I want a drink, hmm, since when would I never?" Morgan chuckled a bit nervously. Oh boy this is gonna be an interesting night.

* * *

"So your father was a soldier like you?" Amira asked as Morgan began telling about his family. "Yeah, it's why I also wanted to join. Become like him." Amira took a swing of a wooden mug full of beer. "Sounded like a huge inspiration to you." "Yeah, I mean what happened to get him discharged from duty is what earned him the Medal of Honor."

"Medal of Honor, what's that?" Amira questioned. "It's the highest achievement award any military personnel can earn in the United States, and is only given to those who show true valor out in the field. I'm taking putting your own life a risk for the greater good, and showing a huge amount of courage."

"What did your father do to earn such an award?"

"Not sure of the details, but he told me that he moved a bunch of injured US marines out of danger, while taking fire from enemy forces. No thoughts, or care for his own life, his men were more important to him."

Amira finished her drink as she set the empty mug aside. "Do you have a Medal of Honor?" She asked. "No," Morgan answered. "At least not yet." Amira wanted to change the topic. "So what are your plans in the near future?" Morgan set down his drink, he was starting to get a small buzz. "I'm not entirely sure, but definitely continue to serve my country as long as I can. What about you?" Amira was also getting a buzz from the bear. "Maybe find a job, this place looks nice to work in. The rest, I'm not so sure." Morgan chuckled. "If you work here, you gonna serve me free drinks?" "No, you gotta pay for it mister." The two giggled as they kept the conversation going for as long as possible.

Morgan looked at his Apple Watch. "Jeez, it's getting late. Better get some rest." He got up just before Amira blocked him. "Wait." He looked down at her in confusion. "Can you uh…sleep with me again tonight?" She gave a sort of puppy doll eyes. "Please." Morgan just grinned. "You really are into me aren't you."

Amira blushed a bit. "Well yes, your-your nice and- well uh-," "Lead the way." Morgan stopped her as she smiled happily, but a bit nervously.

* * *

"So this is where your living in?" Morgan looked around the small decent sized wooden and stone house. Was nothing compared to the houses he's seen in his neighborhood but wasn't too bad. "Yep, this is my home." She sighed as she gave a down look. "You ok?" Morgan asked as he saw her expression. "I'm fine, it's just, I can't even remember what my old home looked like anymore. It was all so long ago before-," She stopped as a small tear left her eye. "Before-before they came and took everything." Morgan crouched down and placed his arms around her for comfort. "Morgan, every night since I've been here, I've been having dreams of the past. Of when were taken into slavery, when my home was destroyed-sniff-and it just won't stop." Her eyes began tearing up. "And when I wake, it doesn't stop there, I just remember how alone I am now." She looked up at Morgan as tears flowed down her furred cheeks and dug her face into his chest. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I've had feelings in me when we first saw each other, and now they're growing stronger."

"I want to love you Morgan, if only you feel the same for me. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Small sobs left her as Morgan moved his hand up to her face. "Morgan-," She was cut off as her snout was brought up to Morgan's mouth, a kiss.

Amira was in shock at first. She saw humans kiss before as a sign of affection, her mind never did such a thing. But it felt so right. She leaned in on him as it deepened, their hearts were pounding with energy as they kept connect with another, before Morgan drew back.

"I figured you had such feelings for me, and I do too." He admitted. Amira's sobs began to lessen as he spoke to her. "I will do anything to keep you happy, to keep you safe, anything at all." He told her.

Amira's teary eyes filled with joy as she jumped on him in a hug. "He-woah!" A little too much as she made him fall over on his back. Amira paid no mind at all as she hugged him. Morgan didn't care either and put his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you, Morgan." She felt herself be lifted off the ground and yelped with surprise before being placed on the small bed, Morgan laying on top of her.

At this point, her instincts were going crazy along with the buzz from the alcohol. She wanted him, she needed him, to be claimed as his. "Ohh Morgan," She gasped and got his attention. "I want it, please make me yours." Morgan grinned. "If you say so then." She began to moan as he touched her in all different places in all different ways. At first such sensations she didn't want but now, she cherished the feeling, not wanting it to end.

* * *

Unknown Location

"My queen, we have brought you news regarding our findings of the other worldly humans."

"Speak."

"They are odd to say, and they have weapons of such power and destruction, huge massive creatures of land and air to do their bidding."

"What of those they took as slaves?"

"Well your majesty, they aren't holding any as slaves. All the races that were enslaved actually look free with their own will and safe and comfortable around the human soldiers."

"Odd, never do humans act like this, especially when in an empire. I will have to see for myself to believe it though."

"Your majesty are you sure, what if-,"

"Of course I'm sure. Summon my guard, we're going to see these humans for ourselves."

* * *

"You want to what?" A US marine questioned someone at the frontline.

"We wish to hire you. Serve us and you can make more money than you can imagine."

"Yeah sorry but, do we look like mercenaries to you, we're a national military, we don't serve others for money. Now get the hell out of here before you cause us any trouble!" The marine snapped at the two figures standing in front as they turned and left.

"So it seems they can't be bribed by money."

"Then I guess we'll have to use force. That dragoness and soldier looked close."

"What do you what?"

"Kidnap the dragoness or anyone else one of those soldiers cares about, and threaten them. They'll have no other option but to serve us if they want to see them again."

"It will be done."


	7. Demonstration

Fort Liberty

Airbase

The AC-130 J Ghostrider taxied onto the runway. Ready for its first mission.

"Tower this is Black-Angel nine-two requesting permission for takeoff."

"Roger that Black-Angel, sky's are clear, you are go for takeoff, happy hunting."

"Copy that, Black-Angel taking of now."

"Putting power to the engines."

The blades began to intensify their spin as the gunship began to pick up speed on the tarmac. Some of the natives who weren't asleep yet, watched as the massive aircraft of death thundered down the runway as it began to pick up speed rapidly.

The only thing that illuminated the plane and the runway were colored lights.

The plane began to lean back with its nose pointed up as it began to ascend up to the sky.

"We're up."

"Got it, retracting landing gear."

The wheels underneath tucked themselves away inside, making less air resistance against the aircraft.

"This is Black-Angel nine-two in air, en route to target location."

Just as it began to turn, the sun started to rise over the horizon, shining light that reflected off the metallic airframe.

And so, an Angel of Death flew.

* * *

Liberty Settlement

Morgan slowly woke up by the distant rumble of an aircraft taking off. A C-130 or AC-130 by the sound of prop engines.

Morgan looked around and saw he was till inside Amira's house. He remembered the events that transpired last night and saw Amira was sleeping soundly against him. He pulled away and realized he was butt naked, his clothes were in the corner. He got up and went to retrieve them as Amira slowly started mumbling and shifting in her sleep.

He took his clothes off so they wouldn't get dirty from last night. There was evidence as white liquid coated between Amira's legs along with a bit of blood. He really just had sex with a dragon.

He got all his stuff one with his boots being last as he slipped one on, and then the other. Amira stirred at bit as she gripped the small sheet with her paw.

Her eyes fluttered open as a hand rubbed against her cheek. She didn't need to look as she already knew who it belonged to. She made an effort to get up but was stopped as she yelped in pain between her legs.

"Are you ok!?" Morgan was concerned by her show of pain. "I-I'm fine." She told him as she looked between her sore legs. Blood from her loss of virginity and seed that bred her and would make her a mother, coated her most sacred area. They really had quite a night.

"Just give me- some time to- rest." She said in labored breaths as she was exhausted. "Alright then," Morgan said as he rubbed her neck making her purr. "I'm gonna take my leave now." Amira looked up at him and whined. "Do you- have to go now?"

Morgan leaned his face closer to hers. "As much as I wish to stay with you, I must go. My new guys are expected to arrive today and they need me to lead them." He rubbed her chin as he pushed up to his face.

"Will I- get to see you again?"

"Of course, I'll every chance I get at a break I'll spend more time with you." He gave her a small kiss on her snout and pulled back away towards the door. "I'll see you again sometime."

Amira sighed as she could do nothing to try and stop him. "Well, bye Morgan, I guess."

"Josh." Amira looked up towards him. "Hmm?"

"My name's Josh, Morgan was just a family term. You can call me Josh."

"Josh, Josh, I actually kinda like that name." Amira said as Josh smiled. "Well, take care, Amy." He closed the door while leaving a confused Amira. Amy, Amy, why did he just call her Amy?

* * *

Morgan reached the barracks his unit was housed in. He entered the building as his marines stood at attention at his arrival. However, there were two others he didn't recognize. "I guess you guys are the newbies?"

One of them nodded. "Yes sir, we're now part of Fox-Dog unit." The marine was African American the looks of his skin tone.

"Alright then, SOUND OFF MARINES!"

"Corporal Karen sir!"

"Private Hudson sir!"

"Sergeant Lily Sir!"

"Corporal Sandaval sir!"

"Sergeant Zethman sir!"

"Lieutenant Carr sir!"

"Sergeant Miles sir!"

The all saluted as they pronounced their name and rank. "At ease!" Morgan shouted before the door opened behind him. "Oh Morgan, I see you're familiarizing with your unit." A staff personnel said. "Yes, is there something you need?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, head over to the armory, we got some new gear." The staff shut the door and left. "Alright then marines, let's go see what kind of new toys we've been sent." Morgan said as they all made their way out of the barracks. On their way, Karen and Carr came up to Morgan's sides. "So how was she last night?"

Morgan just looked at Carr wide eyed as he spoke. "What?"

"Oh come on Lieutenant," Karen jumped in. "We know you slept with her last night, or maybe you did more than just sleep with her." She said with a devilish grin. They were speaking in a low volume so no one else would hear.

"So what I did more than sleep with her."

"Oh so you did bang her," Carr said. "Tell me, how was she in the sheets if you know what I mean?"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Morgan shouted as he shoved Carr's face to the side. "Let's just get to the armory alright. "

* * *

Faltmar

"So those people, the United States of America, want us to stop our practices of slavery in our cities?!" One of the counts questioned Hinduson. Other counts from many other cities along with nobles were gathered around a table as they were summoned by Hinduson.

"Yes that is correct." Hinduson responded. "The Americans, as they call themselves, have a huge hatred towards the practice of slavery and will by any means, eradicate it from existence."

"That is absurd! Our economy relies fully on the slave trade, ending it would send my city into a crisis!" The count of Trohiem bellowed in outrage.

"He's right, it'll leave a huge hole in the economy that may take months or even years to repair!" "If we were to end our slavery practices, then who's gonna do all the farming and construction, who's going to keep the palace clean or serve us nobels!?"

"In fact, if the United States of America despises the idea of slavery, then who runs all of their chores and farming, who takes care of their nobles and leaders?" One of the counts asked.

Hinduson answered. "They do it themselves, or pay others with the skills needed to do it for them at a cost and they have no nobility, nor even any royalty in their nation." Many of the counts and nobles gasped. "No royalty, so they're a nation ruled by anarchy?!"

"No. They are ruled by a government system they called, democracy. I'm non familiar with it, but what I hear it's leaders called presidents are changed by elections that the people make every two years. Every president can only lead for four years total before someone else must lead. They say it helps avoid tyranny in their government. For the people, by the people."

"So anyone can rule, even a lowly peasant?"

"No, only certain individuals with some sort of education requirement can lead, and they must be of United States origin."

"This is a weird nation, but why must we listen to them?" One of the counts argued.

"Because," Hinduson started. "They can destroy you with ease. I've seen the weapons they used, powerful enough to eradicate any who oppose them, capable of killing you without being near, that can make the ground erupt below your feet, and the monsters they have at their will, capable of absolute annihilation."

The counts all felt shivers run through their backs as Hinduson described their power.

"Absolute nonsense!" A noble cried out. "It all must be a hoax, nothing like such is possible!"

"He's right, there is no way I'm letting my slaves go free because of such demands!"

Hinduson shook his head. "I knew you would say that, so I requested if they could demo date to you and they accepted. If you don't agree with their terms, then I pray you change your mind once you see what is coming after you."

* * *

They left the city in carriages that took them to the FOB they said they were building.

As they approached, they had a good sight on what it looked like. Tall steel fences with metal barks poking out of a twisted metal wire on top. Building of perfectly cut stone and metal were erect, big and small serving different purposes.

"Halt, state your affiliation!" One of the marines at the main entrance instructed. "We're here by name of. Count Hinduson."

The marine pulled out a thin black board with glowing glass and images on one side and looked it.

"Hinduson, Hinduson, Hinduson, ah here. Weapons demonstration am I right?"

"Yes sir, there's supposed to be a weapons demonstration for the other counts."

The marine put the board away. "Alright head on in and leave your carriages, we'll handle the rest."

The carriages moved into the base and stopped. The counts and nobles disembarked as they looked around the base. Strange metal wagons were parked in a straight line as men even some with odd dark skin, moved about, wielding strange metal rods. Their armor was strange to say the least, it all looked to be made of fabric, even the helmets.

One of the nobles noticed a woman in the same outfits as the men.

"Hey, women should not be soldiers!" He didn't realize the mistake he just made before the woman looked at him and started marching very angrily. "You got a fuckin' problem with girls punk!" She shouted. The noble began backing nervously as the women kept approaching with balled fists.

"CORPORAL! THAT'S ENOUGH! GET YOUR TEMPER IN CHECK!"

A dark skinned man stood out as he barked out at the woman, who backed down. "Yes sir." She hissed and turned back, giving one last death flare at the noble. The marines had stopped what they were doing as they watched the whole scene earlier.

"Alright everyone back to work, nothing to see here!"

The man approached the noble who almost earned a bloody face. "It's not wise to upset a marine, especially one who's a woman, with a short temper." The noble looked back at the woman who slid her finger across her neck as she looked at him.

Hinduson stepped out of the carriage with an amused face. Mirra was behind him as she observed the strange architecture of the buildings. The strong smell of metal and other alien things, her little cat ears picking up on the many sounds of engines and metal against metal.

"Sorry about that," The man said as he held his hand out. "Lieutenant Colonel Hawkins, at your service." Hinduson shook the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir, I believe we're here for a weapons demonstration."

"Of course straight to the point, however it won't be done here."

"What do you mean not done here? Then where?" One of the counts asked.

"The weapons demonstration will take place over at Fort Liberty, we have a chopper waiting to take you there. If you would follow me please."

The man lead them up to a large platform with another more of those flying things sitting on top. They were bigger than the others and one was black and two were olive green instead of the metal grey.

The Colonel watched as the counts and nobles tried to cover their faces from strong winds from the propeller of the Blackhawk. They boarded the aircraft and looked around in all out of curiosity. Staff were helping them get settled into the seats and explaining them the concept of the seatbelt so they won't get thrown around while in the air, or worse, fall out.

"Alright, area looks clear, pilot get us going!"

"Got it, sparrow five-one taking off."

The rotor intensified it's spin as it began to gain altitude. The nobles and counts grabbed hold of something as the aircraft slowly began to rise from the platform. The other two choppers, AH-64 Apaches, began to rise as well to serve as escort.

"What kind of magic allows such a contraction to fly?!" One of the nobles shouted over the loud noise of the rotors and engine. "It's not magic sir!" One of the staff inside side said. "It's a set of blades spinning at such a fast rate that it can push air down and causes this thing to lift from the ground!"

"Never have I seen such a thing in existence, it almost sounds hard to believe it works without magic!"

"None of our things involve any form of magic, it's all science and complicated engineering, and you have yet to see what else we're capable of beside making metal fly like a bird!"

* * *

Fort Liberty

"So uh, new vest?" Morgan asked as he observed the new vest he was wearing.

"Yes," A US officer said to him. "It's a new one and just came into service, all branches of infantry will be equipped with them."

The rest of Fox-Dog were also trying on the new vests as well.

"So what's so special about it compared to our previous ones?"

"This vest has a thick layer of gel that can greatly slow a bullet, compound at this time is classified. Along with kevlar, a thin layer of small hexagonal titanium and thermoplastic plates are also inserted in the vest, giving little to no movement restriction with the metal layer."

Morgan nodded in understanding. "That all?"

"Well for the vest yes. The helmets have a few layers of titanium and thermoplastics as well." He was handed the new helmet with a desert camouflage fabric cover to Morgan, resembling the shape of ECH helmet he previously wore.

"But none of that is compared to this piece." The officer pulled out a pair of tac sunglasses. "Sunglasses?" Morgan asked confused.

"Put them on sir, and you'll see."

Morgan did as told and expected nothing to happen. "Ok so what no-,"

'Identify...First-Lieutenant Josh Morgan, access granted.'

Morgan jumped a bit when he the text appear in his vision. The took the glasses off and looked at the lenses, nothing. He put the back on and it displayed the same massage. "Ok so um,"

"Those are the new Ballistic protection and heads up display tactical lenses. Project has been in development for a while and now it's being issued. I heard the SEALs however have a more advanced prototype." Of course.

"So, what is the purpose of these things?" Morgan asked as he took them off and observed the glasses.

"Their main purpose is to help deal with blue on blue incidents. These glasses are equipped with IFF chips in them and any one wearing the glasses can see them through the hud." The officer explained.

"What if an enemy gets their hands on them and tries to use them against us?"

"That won't happen. The lenses require specific identification to work, if your not part of the US military, the glasses won't work." Morgan nodded as he put the lenses back on. "Anything else?"

"Yes, this." The officer held out a ring. "Put this on your right trigger finger finger."

Morgan took the ring and noticed a series of small buttons on it. "I'm guessing it's used to control some of the features?"

"You are correct. Just hit a button and the basics tutorial will start for you."

"Fox-Dog! Where the hell is Fox-Dog!?" The base commander walked in and spotted the group. "Good you guys are getting geared up. I already have a job for you."

"What do you need sir?" Morgan asked as everyone else was looking at the commander. "I need you guys for a weapons demonstration, we're having a couple of counts and nobles from different cities and Hinduson believes if we show them our capabilities, they'll be more compliant with us."

"When you need us sir?"

"half hour, be ready and meet at the airfield. In the meantime, why don't you familiarize yourselves with the new gear." The commander turned and left.

Morgan turned and looked at the officers. "Anything else?"

* * *

Sea of Japan

JMSDF Destroyer

The JS Atago sailed about with the JS Chōkai and Kongō on a reconnaissance run. News of the portal near New York City in the U.S. have spread fast. But also put Japan on edge, believing China would try something rash after all the threats and close calls with them. The captain was also on edge of the whole situation. In fact this whole gate thing actually reminds him of a certain anime and manga he heard so much abou-, "Captain, CIC reports something on active sonar!"

The captain stood at full attention. "What did they say?"

"They picked up an unknown contact several miles from our location, about three hundred meters deep, possible prediction is a submarine."

This had to be China pulling the strings now. "What's it's current course?" The captain asked. "Unknown sir, but it's leaving the Sea of Japan and headed into the pacific. It'll be out of range of the exclusion zone in about half an hour."

"Captain! Should we pursue?" The helm asked.

The captain shook his head. "No, it would be pointless to chase it down now. Alert command of this, I have an odd feeling it's headed for the US."

* * *

United States

Pentagon

"Um hm…understood…thank you sir."

"Sir, we just got a call from Japan ministry of defense!"

"What they say?" The secret of defense asked.

"They said one of their maritime patrols spotted an unknown submarine leaving the exclusion zone and headed for the Atlantic Ocean!"

"They have it's current position?"

"Negative sir, they just lost it now, they have no idea where it is presently!"

"Great, alert all naval forces in the pacific to keep an eye out for an unknown submarine, use extreme caution, sink if shown hostile!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Fort Liberty Airfield

30 minutes later

A small group of humvees sat in wait for their passengers to arrive. Fox-Dog was among the group, now wherein their new gear. Morgan watched as a Blackhawk exported by two Apaches slowly leveled down to the tarmac.

The side door opened revealing Count Hinduson and other counts and nobles. They looked around the huge airfield in awe as C-130s and other aircraft lay dormant for the time being.

A loud rumbling caught their attention as two F-22s were being taxied onto the runway for take off.

"Count Hinduson, I am Colonel Zanders, the base commander of Fort Liberty." The commander reached his hand out and shook it with the count. "It's an honor to have edge privilege to come here."

Mirra stepped out of the helicopter and froze when she saw Hudson. The young marine looked back at her and gave a nervous smile and wave. The rumbling from the F-22s intensified as one of them sped down the runway and lifted into the air, before rapidly pulling up and rocketing into the sky. The other followed soon after as it too flew at high speeds.

"The capabilities your people have are impressive to say the least.." one of the counts admitted.

"We appreciate the compliment. Now I believe we have a weapons demonstration for you. If you would follow me please." The commander turned around and walked towards the humvees. They followed behind as they observed the metal carriages. Fox-Dog was behind them as Morgan moved to the driver's seat of one. "If you all would take a seat and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Old rusty Legionary armor from the battle that took place a while ago was ripped full of holes or blown to pieces as bullets impacted all over them. Soon they were reduced to scrap metal with in seconds. The counts and nobles were awed yet scared by the performance.

The commander spoke. "And that is the M4A1 standard service rifle of the Unite-," "You've got to sell us these weapons or better yet teach us how to make them!" One of the counts interrupted him.

"I'm afraid we are in no position to sell or pass knowledge of them to you."

"Just how many of these weapons do you have?"

"Not sure of exact but there is more than enough for every U.S. soldier."

The counts and nobles gasped in shock. An army, with soldier all being equipped with such weapons. "Ok let's move on to the Javelins!"

* * *

Sandaval held the huge launcher in his shoulder as he aimed it at an old rusty M47 Patton used in target practice.

"CLEAR THE REAR!"

"REAR IS CLEAR! FIRE WHEN READY!"

The corporal made some final adjustments and pulled the trigger. The missile popped out before igniting its thruster and extending it's fins as it rocketed to it target. "IMPAAAACT…NOW!"

The once out of service tank, was now turned into scrap as it was blown to pieces by an explosion, fucking it up beyond all recognition. The counts and nobles were agape at the destruction.

"CLEAR THE REAR!"

"CLEAR! FIRE!"

Another missile flew off and impacted on another tank, destroying it. One of the counts watched as the dust cleared and revealed the wreck. However he jumped back in fright at what he saw. A ballista, completed annihilated with men who were operating it.

His surroundings changed as he saw U.S. soldiers destroying his city, killing any who opposed them, men, women, and children all meeting the same fate. His entire city being annihilated. He snapped back into reality as they were moving on to a new weapon, the tank. He already made up bus mind. If banning acts of slavery in his city was all it took to protect it, he would do so now.

Count Hinduson noticed the counts face and grinned. So far the demonstration is having promising effects.

"CLEAR!?"

"CLEAR!"

The wiring sound of two M1A3 and A4 engines starting spooked a few nobles as they heard it increase to a growl. The four tanks soon drove forward as they navigated over the uneven terrain with ease. The noticeable differences between the two variant being the different shaping of the reactive armor, and the A3s still using the old 120mm smoothbore gun, and the A4s using the improved 130mm variant.

One of the counts whispered to the group. "I think it's best we do as they say."

"You serious, just cause they can make the ground erupt makes you willing to bow before their feet?"

"I think he's actually has a point, the power of such could easily wipe us out, no way we could counter it."

"I agree as well, no way we would stand a chance."

"The Legionary Empire will protect us from them."

"The Legionary Empire is in no power to do so. Resisting would be like cutting off our own heads off."

A loud boom went off as a tank fired it's main gun. The ground ahead exploded as another fired off as well. They fired their coax machine guns, giving off a deadly presence. The commanders sat with the hatches open as they looked out with visors, giving the gunner new firing solutions.

Many of the residents of Liberty Settlement came over to see what all the noise was. Some of the marines and Nobles noticed. While the marines paid no mind about it many of the nobles began murmuring.

"Filthy vermin, should be out working in the field or be used for pleasure like they slaves they are."

"I think it not wise we speak like that around the United States. For all we know they could kill us for even speaking such a thing they don't like."

"Nothing but a coward now, all because they put on a show and expect us to obey them. Where's your pride?"

The tanks stopped firing, signaling the end of the weapons demonstration. "That was a taste of our power, as much as I wish to show you all our capabilities I'm afraid we don't have time for all that." The base commander clasped his hands together. "Now then. Since you now know what we are capable of, I think it's time you made your choice. Meet our demands, and stop your acts of slavery, or you refuse, and we use force upon your cities to enforce it."

The counts all chatted with each other as they made up their minds.

"The counts of Filezer, Dalek Gar Du, and Millin Gûr, will accept your terms, in request that you protect us from Legionary forces if they respond, and most likely they will." One of the counts spoke for two others who agreed.

Another count spoke up. "The count of Trohiem and I of Mon chillë will not agree to your terms and will deny your requests."

The commander just shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "I was hoping you would be smarter than that." The two counts took offense to that. "You call us, say you demand we end or practices, then give us a demonstration of your power to try and scare us, and you insult us! You have no honor in you, you should be ashamed of yourself selves!"

The marines just rolled their eyes at the counts arrogance. "You really don't see the big picture here, but if that's your choice then, so be it. We'll have a helicopter to take you back to Faltmar where you can then go back to your cities." The counts have no response and stayed silent.

"But be warned, you have the opportunity to change your minds, but once we arrive at your gates, expect your walls to be in ruins."

"We'll take such chances."

The commanders radio went off. "Yes...what...are you sure? Copy that on my way." The sighed. "Well shit."

Morgan stepped up to him. "What is it sir?" The commander looked at him. "We have a situation, let's get these VIPs back to the airfield then we'll rally at the base."

They would have to walk since the humvees were gone, needed elsewhere for the time being.

* * *

Grâ Durek

30 minutes ago

"My lord, our forces have now been mobilized and are ready to depart on your commands!" A high ranking general kneeled down before his emperor as he wore fine polished ironclad armor. "Excellent, ahead of schedule at best." Kìern ó Hogan mused. "That it's time we take the fight to the enemy, ready my armor!" "My lord, I don't wish to disrespect or judge you, but are sure it's a good idea you're present in the battle?"

"Of course I'm sure, I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't fight. Besides I've spent enough time in these walls, it's time I sent out there once again among my troops."

"Very well then, I will make final preparations for our departure." The General stood up and left to fulfill his duties. Today is the day. The day that the Legionary Empire moves to retakes its place of power and drive this foreign enemy out of it's lands.

* * *

Many nobles and peasant stood to the sides of the street and bowed in the presence of their leader. Hogan sat on top a large muscled stallion as he wore a shiny gold infused Ironclad armor, decorated with gemstones containing powerful enchantments. Up ahead, the large mass of foot soldiers stood at the ready as they awaited his orders.

His horse neighed as it reared up and he drew his sword up high.

"TODAY IS THE DAY! THE DAY WE WILL BEGIN TO TAKE OUR LAND BACK! TO ESTABLISH OUR DOMINANCE! AND DRIVE OUR ENEMY OUT OF OUR LANDS! FOR HONOR, FOR THE GLORY OF THE LEGIONARY EMPIRE!"

Many foot soldiers raised their swords, shields, and spears up as they all cheered out loud. "All troops! Forward!"

At the orders, the huge mass of foot men began marching out the gates of Grâ Durek as many loyal peasants and nobles cheered for them.

"You see that bitch." Raken forced the otherworldly woman's face against the ledge of his balcony. "That is the army that will wipe your empire out of here, all your hope is lost so submit while you still can and there will be less pain."

The woman was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises for time she resisted and disobeyed her new master. But here will held strong as she continued to resist.

"Still got some fight in you? Ha, very well. Guards take her to the dungeon! I'll deal with her later!"

The woman continued to resist as she was dragged off. "And you." Raken looked towards the Dragoness laying around on his bed. "I think it's time we had more fun, don't you think?"

The Dragoness laid down on her back and spread her legs, fearful of the consequences for disobedience.

"Shit, looks like they're moving out now."

"Estimate that is around half a million soldiers."

"The new carbon copies of our aircraft carriers are also moving out."

"Should we engage?

"Negative, they got a lot of those wyverns, and I don't want to tangle with them right now."

"Copy that, let's get out of here then, prepare to contact HQ as soon as we are within range of radio."

The residents and soldiers of Grâ Durek were oblivious as an AC-130J Ghostrider turned tail and flew off. Unknown to the fact that their enemy now knows of their movements.

* * *

Liberty Settlement

The marines walked down the main road between the settlement as the Nobles and Counts stood between them. The tanks were following formation as two rolled down on each side. The Sandaval and Carr were holding the Javelins they used in the demonstration. Both Sandaval and Zethman were quite bugged out by the natives living in the Liberty settlement.

Sandaval came up to Morgan. "So these are some of the native species of this new world?" The Lieutenant looked back at him. "Yeah, and there's still more we have yet to encounter." The Corporal then noticed a red furred dragoness with pink hair approaching quite close. "Um sir." Morgan looked at what had his attention and smiled.

Amira came up right next to Morgan or also known as Josh to her, and rubbed up against his leg affectionately. "So as they say in English, What's up?" Josh just chuckled. "Not much, just doing a weapons demonstration for a couple of counts and nobles."

"I figured, due to all the noise you were making." She tried to climb up him but with her claws still filled down to small smooth buns she had no grip and slid off. Josh noticed and decided to pick her up. She gasped at the sudden contact but relaxed as she was rested against his chest. "You look different." She noticed the new attire he was wearing. "Yeah, new armor and piece of equipment." He pointed to his new sunglasses and the ring.

"I'm quite surprised Lieutenant!" Josh looked back at the base commander as he looked at the marine and dragoness. "Sir I um-," "I'll allow it, just don't let this get in the way of your duties." "Yes sir!"

Carr and Karen were snickering and he threw them a death stare to shut the two up. He then also noticed the cat girl Mirra getting a little close to Hudson as she lottery rubbing against him like a cat. The private gave a few nervous chuckles as he was stared at by many eyes, including those of Count Hinduson who looked amused.

"Well this is a bit awkward." Josh said his face flushed nervously. "Don't mind them, I don't care if they know of our relationship. As long as I have you." Amira gave his chin a small kiss which made his face a bit more red as his whole unit was looking at him with devilish grins.

Josh just rubbed her back as she purred, he then noticed her wings look a bit bigger, no the feathers have been growing. "Wow your feathers are getting bigger." Amira looked back at her once small useless wings. "Yeah, they can grow now since no ones here to keep them trimmed. Soon, I'll be able to fly again!" She cried out happily at the thought of spring through the air again like she used to when she was young and before her kind was enslaved.

Harris and his wyvern flew above them and Amira flinched in freight. "Hey you good?" Josh asked as he noticed her. "Y-y-yeah, of course I'm fine." She stiffened. "Hey don't lie to me, I know that's not true, just tell me what's wrong." Josh said as he knew she was lying. "What are talking about I'm fine." She replied, but Josh gave her a look and she gave in. "No, I'm not fine." She said truthfully. "Those things, were there when it happened." She pointed at the wyvern with her paw. "Legionnaires were riding them as they destroyed our home, and took us away one by one, or even…killed us." She began to tear up a bit. "Like they did to…my father."

Josh rubbed his hand along her head to assure her. "Your gonna be ok, you've got me now." It seemed to work as she relaxed and looked up at him and nodded.

They arrived at the airfield as the nobles boarded the aircraft. However, Mirra refuses to get on. "Mirra, is there a problem?" Hinduson asked his adopted daughter with concern. "Oh nothing is wrong, it's just," She walked up right next to Hudson and grabbed his arm. "I wish to stay here for a little longer, if your ok with that." She said as the Private started blushing like crazy.

Hinduson chuckled. "Very well then, if the colonel doesn't have a problem." He said as he looked at the base commander who shrugged. "I don't see why not, could do more to strengthen relationships." Mirra began rubbing against the private like a cat and purred. "Hehe…," The private looked at everyone who was staring at him. "What?" The colonel began speaking to Hinduson.

"A Legionary attack? Are you sure?"

"Yes, our AC-130 we sent to scout saw them moving out just recently. Estimate two weeks of travel most for them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We'll push the frontline a little further up so it's not too close to your city, we'll move more forces in as well to meet there's."

"Well then, I can only wish you luck for we are too powerless to do anything to assist. But my walls will be open for you if you need to rest to send wounded."

"We appreciate the support, now I think it's best you head back to your city and warn your people."

"That would be wise right now, until we meet again."

* * *

"Attention all units present in this new region! We have a general situation!" The radio was sent to every marine and staff in the base, FOB, and the frontline. "As of half an hour ago, our scout plane reported a large mass of Legionary forces moving out! We believe they may be a strike force against us!"

"As of this time, we've accomplished a lot from the start of our occupation, to now."

"But these Legionaries want us gone, and unfortunately for them, our mission is far from over! Many of our civilians are still missing, and we will not stop until we find all of them and bring them home, even if we must drag their corpses with us!"

"These Legionaries think they have the power over all others, we'll I say we show them our power, and show them what happens when you fuck with the USA!"

"We will meet this attack force, and we will halt their advance, even if we must kill every last one of them!"

"May God have mercy on their souls, because we sure as hell won't!"

* * *

"So you have to leave again?" Amira asked Josh. "I'm afraid so, my unit has been chosen to engage the Legionary forces."

"I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with me!" Amira cried as she huddled with him. "I wish I could stay with you, but I have to leave tomorrow, and I may be gone for a week or two." The dragoness began holding onto him tightly in a strong grip. "Please don't go, please don't." She begged.

Josh lifted her head up to his and made eye contact. "Your going to be ok, I'll be back. As soon as I return, I'll spend as much time as I can with you, promise. For now, let's enjoy the rest of the day."

Amira gave in and just lowered her head. "Come on," Josh said as he lifted her head again. "I'm all yours, what's your orders?" Amira made a small smile. "Alright then…"


	8. A-New-War

**AN:** _To those who are reading this, I am using a different writing style. Also I hope you had a merry Christmas. Now enjoy_

Kìeran ó Hogan looked out at the great eastern plains that covered the whole area ahead of his army, and where the great battle would take place.

"My lord!" Hogan looked over to out of his men riding to him on a horse. "Your highness, we've spotted enemy scouts over in the distance."

"Leave them be, I must prepare for strategizing our approach to the enemy forces!" He whipped the reins on his horse and began hurrying off to the front of his army.

"Alpha this is archer, spotted high command target, requesting permission to eliminate, over." "Negative, you aren't clear to fire, we have a new secondary objective to take their leader alive, and if intel from Faltmar is correct, that is the Legionary Emperor." "Copy that. Will keep overwatch on enemy force."

30 minutes later…

"What, a message from the enemy?"

"Yes my lord." Answered a swordsman. "They call themselves, The United States of America, and they demand that we surrender and that you meet them to discuss post war terms and agreements."

One of Hogan's top generals rose from his seat in outrage. "THAT IS ABSURD! THEY DEMAND WE THROW AWAY OUR HONOR!!" Hogan silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Such a strange enemy we face here. But we will not surrender." He rise from his seat with fire in his eyes. "They tell us to surrender because they wish for an easy win, they are weak and a bunch of cowards. Tomorrow, we will face the enemy, and our victory will forever be remembered throughout history."

His top generals stood up. "Very well then, my legions will be the first to engage." "No, mine will be first!" "I think it best it be mine!" Hogan shook his head as his generals argued with one another. "If only mine would be able to take the front lines." One of his generals muttered. "Patience my friend. Your time will come." He observed the map of great eastern plains. "But I have a strange feeling about our enemy." "Come on my lord, we greatly outnumber them a hundred to one." "Sometimes, an empire's power is more than just from size." His general chuckled. "Even the great Kìeran ó Hogan doubts his own forces.

Next morning…

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! ENEMY FORCES APPROACHING! MAN YOUR POSITIONS!"

Morgan threw the tent flap open. "Wake up you pieces of shit we got company!" The whole of Fox-Dog began scrambling out of their sleeping bags and grabbing their stuff. "Alright, it's game time." Miles sneered as he loaded his Barrett-50. Hudson fitted on his helmet and slipped on his glasses.

'Identify…Private First-Class James Hudson, access granted.'

Karen was loading up an MK-17 with an ACOG sights and laser sights.

Morgan began inserting grenades into his under barrel grenade launcher attached to his M4, and checked the HOLO sights.

Sandaval armed his own M4 which was all factory issued.

Out side, M1A2s, A3s, and A4s we're rolling up into firing positions. Paladins took aim up above the nearby cliff. Marines were settling into small bunkers made of wood and sandbags. Barbed wire was set up as a barrier. Machine guns were set up all over the place as they waited for the Legionary Forces.

"Forward!" Men cried out in glory as they began marching forward. Wyverns flew over them as they roared out loud with their riders raising spears.

"It's time we now join the first wave in the attack! For the glory of the Legionary Empire!" Everyone cheered with Hogan as they raised their swords and spears.

The first wave of legions kept marching forward, but so far, they have yet to encounter the enemy force. "Why don't I see the United States Army?" One of the generals asked confused. "They're not here sir."

"That can't be right, maybe they really are cowards." The legions continued their march, unaware that they were walking to their doom.

"Enemy is in range, sending position now."

"Confirmed, adjusting angle!" The M777 howitzer pieces began moving as they targeted the enemy position.

"In position!"

"Fire!"

Several loud booms echoed through the planes as HE shells shot into the air.

"What's that sound?" A swordsman asked as he heard a loud whistle in the air. Everyone stopped marching as they looked up in wonder at what that sound was. Then the unthinkable happened. The ground beneath the legions began to erupt with fire and smoke as men were screaming in pain and agony. The general watched in horror before the ground erupted beneath him as well.

Emperor Hogan watched from a short distance. "Impossible! Are the plains erupting around us!?"

He and some of his other generals approached as the dust cleared. Everyone was either dead or missing limbs. "What? How did this-," He saw as the whole of the first wave was all but wiped out. Was this the enemy. "Gather all the wounded and regroup!"

"Sir, we have small groups entering the kill zone."

"Hold fire! They must be gathering their wounded."

"Copy that. Will hold fire."

Several hours later…

"Emperor, what should our next move be?" One of the generals asked Hogan. "Send the fleet orders to launch the wyverns." "Yes sir, we'll send a rider out now."

One of the wyverns flew over the large fleet of ships waiting in the large river. It landed on one of the new flat decked ones crowded with other wyverns as the rider dismounted. "Orders from the emperor!" He cried as he handed a piece of paper to the shipmaster. "Have all wyverns airborne and attack the enemy position at this instant!" Men began scrambling around as they fitted armor onto the wyverns and their riders mounted and took off into the air.

A little Black Hornet Nano Drone was observing the whole thing. "They're launching their wyverns, alert the fleet, tell them to launch aircraft and target the ships." "Rodger understood!"

F-35s began launching from the decks of the USS America and Wasp class assault ships as Arleigh Burke-destroyers and Ticonderoga-cruisers began firing off missiles. From the lake near Faltmar. The citizens watched in wonder as Fire shot out from the decks of the metal ships and raced off into the distance.

The f-35s made range with the huge swarm of wyverns just as they nearly reached the main force. Ground Phalanx CIWS were already engaging and firing at the wyverns with a maelstrom of bullets, few were already shot out of the sky. "All wings weapons free!" "Target locked!" "Fox two! Fire!" Missiles popped out from the internal weapons bay and raced after they're targets. The riders had little time to react before they were obliterated by air to air missiles. Those who survived didn't have time to process what just happened. "Fox three! Fox three!"

VVVVRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!! VVVVVVRRRTTTTTT!!

The remaining wyverns were finished off by quick and fast strafes of gunfire from the jets.

Hogan and the Legionary forces witnessed the whole scene from a distance as all they're wyverns were but eliminated in mere seconds from afar by strange birds.

"All angles return, we're done here." "Copy that, RTB." The jets changed course as they made their way back to the fleet. "Such power." Hinduson said as he watched the birds fly away. "My lord! The fleet, it has been destroyed!" Hogan snapped towards the man who just spoke. "What? H-how?!"

The huge fleet was in ruins as wreckage was all but burning or slowly sinking from being literally torn in half by cruise missiles.

Later…

"We've already lost nearly half of our main force already in the first attack, and the whole majority of our entire fleet and our wyverns!" "What kind of power does the United States possess and how are they capable of it!" "It May not make a difference if we even attack again, we must give in and surrender, or better yet retreat and give us time to rethink our strategy!" The remaining generals were debating and assessing the situation, seeing they were clearly outmatched by such a force. Hogan has other plans. "Retreat and surrender are not an option." "What!?"

"For our honor, we must strike back once again!"

"My lord, our men will be massacred and we now have no wyvern support!"

"And our armor is useless against their weapons!" The general displayed a set of armor that got torn apart by an explosion.

Hogan came up with an idea. "Then we shall commence a night raid in a few days, let the enemy think we have stopped before attacking once more."

"Genius idea your majesty, that could work!"

"I'm in, we'll make those bastards pay for what they did to our men!"

"For the glory of the Legionary Empire!"

"So they're not doing anything?"

"No, got no movement of troop gatherings."

"Think we really did it on them now?"

"You mean wiping out half their forces, all their air support and navy, yeah I think we have them scared shitless."

"Good, cause of these guys knows what is best for them, they'll retreat, or better yet surrender."

Meanwhile in Earth…

"Captain, the ship is ready for sailing and to commence sea trials."

"Good, let's get her out to sea for the first time."

"Yes sir."

Slowly a new massive ship sailed out into the ocean waters from an unknown shipyard. This was a ship that would not only spark a new area of naval power, but of naval warfare, with new weapons unseen before, and new technologies of a new generation. An ultimate warship.

Several days later in the special region…

"It is time we move the troops out and make our push on the enemy while we can."

Night had fallen as the Legionary began moving forward under the cover of darkness. Kìeran ó Hogan oversaw the movement of the troops. "As long as we move under the cover of darkness and approach from an angle, we should have the upper hand."

The troops moved in their respective legions as they felt uneasy after what they saw happen to the first attack. "Do not shuffle about. Pick up your feet and be quiet."

"Got movement on the infrared, huge troop movement."

"Copy that, tell command we are engaging."

"Will do. Crew you are clear to engage."

"Popping flares."

As they were marching, the whole area lit up brings my them to stop. "What, where is that light coming from!?" Hogan looked about for the source of the light. Balls of Fire began falling from the sky, Illuminati the whole place, coming from…a massive bird. Realization hit him, they know. "No!" He whipped the reins of his horse and charged forward between his troops. "All forces push forward, they know we're here! Take the fight to them!" He shouted as they began moving again.

"105 out!"

A lib wof light shot out from the massive bird as it made the ground erupt where it hit. Men began screaming in pain and horror as they were victim to the destructive power.

Dozens of small lights rained above from the large bird as it ripped Hogan's forces apart. Showing little to no mercy.

Morgan watched as the AC-130 began raining death upon the Legionary forces. The whole flares thing it did to light up the battlefield really was a sight to the marines. "Tanks fire!" The Abrams rocked back a bit from recoil of their main guns firing.

Light approached the Legionary forces like from the giant bird and began to destroy them as well. "Don't falter, we must fight back!" Hogan didn't notice the bearded wire before his horse tripped over the sharp metal and threw him off. The enchantments on his armor activated as they created a magical shield that tooled most of the impact for him. "My lord! Let us help you!"

"We need more shield to clear the way!"

The balls of fire continued to rain from the bird above as it continued it's drestuction. Hogan got back up with the help of his men, before he realized their position. "RUN YOU FOOLS!! RUN!!"

More light approached and began ripping through his men's armor and shields. They screamed in agony as they're lives were short lived. Hogan watched in horror as his men died around him one by one. One of the lines hit his armor but was deflected by the enchantments. This is why they were defeated in the first battles. This is the United States' power.

Marines let loose with their 50. Cal and rifles as they cut through the enemy forces in range. Flights of AH-64 and AH-1Js began attacking the enemy as they released hell fires and rockets.

Hogan watched helplessly as more flying monstrosities began destroying what was left of his army. No pride, no glory, no honor. "Damn you ancient ones, how could this of happened to us?" The ground erupted next to him as he left the heat of fire graze his shoulder.

"Hehe, he he ha HAHA HA HAHAHA HA!!!" He began laughing like a madman as he completely lost his sanity. Then the ground erupted underneath him. The battle, has been decided.

Next day…

Marines began searching threw the thousands of bodies that littered the area. Broken armor and swords thrashed the ground in masses. UAAH-68 Dragonflies began searching threw the bodies with a searchlight for any survivors to take as POWs, or to eliminate if they resist. Nothing was alive here, the place was like a no man's land.

"You hear?" Morgan turned as Carr approached him. "The report said an estimate of around half a million were reported dead." Morgan looked around at the bodies they took the life of. He was a battle hardened marine but these weren't terrorists like he used to kill. They were just soldiers following orders. For some reason, it made him feel a bit uneasy. "How could they just send that many just to die?" He picked up a broken sword that lay on the ground next to him. "Don't they even care about their own soldiers!?" He threw his sword out across the plains as it spun in the air.

"So this is the power of these otherworldly humans."

"Yes my Queen. Such dark magic I have not seen before."

"Can we be sure it is acts of dark magic? For all we know it could be the power of the ancient-," "It's not magic."

"What? How can you be sure my Queen?"

"Because I sense none from them. Not a single trace of magic exists in them and their weapons. How it works I know not."

"If it's not magic then we have no way of countering it."

"I think we may not have yo counter them anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Their minds are not full of greed and lust like the others. They are something else, something different. They may make good alliances with us."

"You want to make our existence known to them?!"

"If we show ourselves, they could hunt us down to our very last!"

"I don't believe they would do such a thing, but let us use caution and observe them a little while longer."

"Yes my Queen."

Several days later…

"It was a colossal failure! Not only are we now down by half our man power but now we've lost our emperor!" The senate was all in an uproar of this mass defeat and the loss of emperor Kìeran ó Hogan. "The people are now restless and are out of control with out our leader!" "Someone else must take Kìeran ó Hogan's place as ruler and it must be done now before we lose control of our own capital!" The emperor's advisor knew of the one person to take power now, but was unsure if it was a good idea.

"We must place prince Raken ó Hogan on the throne at once! It may be the only way to regain control of the people!" "You mad, that boy is fat unworthy of the throne, he would tear the empire itself apart!" "We may not have a choice, he's the only one that heir from the emperor!" "Yes, he is the only being with royalty in his blood! Do I think it a good idea?! No! But we have no other option!"

"There is no debate, Raken must take the throne! We have no other option!" "Very well then. Bring forth Prince Raken ó Hogan!" The emperor's advisor bowed to the senate and left.

"So father is dead?" The advisor nodded. "Yes sir prince. A tragedy it truly is. The senate has decided to place you on the throne and make you the emperor now." The prince turned and faced his new advisor. But his face was not of sorrow or mourning, but of joy and wickedness. "Good, now that the old man is gone I can make the empire into my own image."

The advisor tempted to argue but held it back. "Yes your majesty." He bowed. "Splendid! We have no time to waste now, let us begin the correlation as soon as possible!"

Fort Liberty…

C-130J Super Hercules', V-22 Ospreys, UH-60 Blackhawks, and UH-1Y Venoms landed on the tarmac as marines from the battle were returned to base. Tanks and Artillery were off loaded from the C-130s as they did they're part in battle. The empire would not be recovering for a long time after this. However a new set of planes were settling on the runway. Now any were in current use or being completely new.

Morgan noticed along with several other marines as they went to look at the planes. "What the hell are SR-71 Blackbirds doing here?"

Laying on the tarmac, we're four SR-71s, old planes that shouldn't even be in service right now. "Just came in the last shipment from earth." The commander walked up to the crowd of marines confused by the presence of the planes. "Sir, why the hell do we have old retired planes on the airfield?" "Yeah, why are those things here? We doing some kind of air show or something?"

The commander chuckled at the questions. "Marines, we have a new toy delivered to us. Since we have no satellites in this special region, the Pentagon sent us something very special. Marines, what you are looking at is the SR/A-71 Super Blackbird, built by a collaboration between the USAF and SpaceX." The plane was the same model and design of the Blackbird, but if looked at closely, the intakes and nozzles were different.

"So why do we need them sir?" A marine questioned as the reason of the planes was unknown. "These are not just planes, they're supersonic drone satellites." UAVs, as satellites? That's a new one. "With these new unmanned aircraft, we'll be able to get GPS, and most of the satellite required systems online here, we're just waiting for a KC-46 air tanker to be shipped here and then we'll reassemble it for flight."

Arctic Ocean…

A seal barked in horror as an orca jumped up and snatched it from the iceberg it was laying on. The young bull swam down into the water with its prey as it rejoined the main pod.

ping……ping……ping……ping…

An odd sound caught the pods attention as a hulking beast passed by them. It looked a lot like them except it was all black, and had extra flukes, it's dorsal fin was thick and flat instead of pointed, and it was very long as it slowly passed by them, making that sound repeatedly, looking for something.

ping……ping……ping……ping……ping

"Must be a pod of whales or something, too small to be a sub."

"Alright, let me know if we really got something, we need to find that sub."

"Yes captain!"

The Virginia-class submarine swam beneath the ice bergs, in search of possible Chinese subs report to be headed this way by Japan. Other subs were in search of the same thing.

ping……ping……ping……ping……ping……ping

ping……ping……ping……ping

"Captain I've got something on sonar!"

The captain rushed over and heard the pings bounce back. "Give me bearings."

"Contact is 285, sir." "Alright disengage active sonar, helm set course!"

"Aye sir!"

The sub maneuvered towards the bears of the detected contact as the orcas followed it curiously.

"Captain! Passive has something!" The captain switched on the bridge speakers as it made a sound that sounded like a propeller spinning in water then another sound came on.

ping……ping………ping…ping……ping

"Must be the sub we were looking for, their using their sonar. Con man battlestations for possible combat, have tubes one and two open and ready!"

"Aye sir, all hands man battlestations, I repeat man battlestations!" The alarms went off as crew rushed out of their small sleeping quarters and into their uniforms, to their respective positions.

"Ready a message for our next comms report, unidentified submarine located." "Yes sir!"

The unidentified approached the Virginia class with torpedoes armed as it knew the American sub found out about it. "Sir the American sub is approaching, they knew we were coming somehow!" "Well then fire tubes one and two, sink them!" "Yes sir firing torpedoes!"

Torpedos shot out of the submarine that was a Type 093 class of China's PLANSF.

"Torpedos in the water!" Alerts sounded on the Virgina as it detected the torpedos. "Deploy countermeasures, helm adjust course to 90!" "Yes sir!" The Virginia made a sharp right turn as it deployed noise makers from

it's sides. The torpedoes closed in and looked into the decoys, destroying them in a huge explosion. The orcas following watched this and swam to a distance as they witness two monsters of different pods fight.

"Torpedos hit the decoys, sir!" "Prepare for a retaliation strike!" "Aye sir!" "Torpedo ready!" "Solution ready!" "Ship ready!" "Us sonar bearings, and fire!" A torpedos hot out as it was guided to its target by a wire.

"Sir, the American submarine has fired a Torpedo!" "Launch countermeasures!" The sub released its own countermeasures but the torpedo ignored it. "Sir it's not sonar guided! It's still after us!" "Take evasive action!" The sub increased speed as it began maneuvering to avoid the torpedo, while also captivating itself greatly. But it was no use. The torpedo impacted as it made a huge explosion that rose into the water, sending the sub to its grave.

"Torpedo confirmed hit and destruction of hostile sub!" "Hold on……additional torpedos closing fast from two differnet bearings!" "Counter measures are still reloading sir!" "Helm take us up to surface, get us among those icebergs!" "Aye sir!" The Virginia began ascending as torpedos tracked it from a distance. "Torpedos are 950 yards sir, and closing fast!" "900!" "850!" "750!" "700!" "We're approaching the surface sir!"

A few arctic birds squawked in surprise as a huge sub jumped up from the ocean as it pushed small icebergs out of the way and landed with a large splash. "Now what sir!?" "Hold position!" The crew remained silent and still as they listened to the torpedos cruise through the sea.

Several large explosions detonated in several locations as ice was thrown into the air. "What do you mean we lost it!?" "It just disappeared sir!" The Chinese captain cried out in rage as they almost killed a US sub, by failed badly. "Find that sub and destroy it, if the Americans find out we're coming the mission will be a failure!"

"Captain the torpedos lost us and have detonated on ice!" "Good send out the message add there were three submarines are hostile, origins and type currently unknown, one has been sunk, currently engaging the other two!" "Yes sir!" The mast was raised up as it delivered it's message to the pentagon. Even if they failed to destroy the subs, others would come to finish the job. "Message sent out sir!" Good helm begin a slow dive let's find those other two subs!" "Aye sir!"

The submarine lowered back into the water as loaded additional torpedo tubes at the ready. "Sir new contacts bearing 039 and 301!" "Arm torpedo tube two and fire!" "Weapon away sir!" The torpedo shot out and headed in it's target direction. "Enemy sub squired, guiding in!" The crew member maneuvered the weapon up a bit as it guided the explosive warhead to its target. "Impact in three…two…one!" The torpedo went dark as a distant explosion was picked up by sonar, along with something else. "Torpedos detected in the water!" "Countermeasures are now ready sir!" Launch them and fire back at target!" "Firing torpedo and countermeasures!" The third torpedo shot out as noise makers were also released. "Target in moving to surface!" The torpedo closed in and made an impact, but no explosion, only a ding went off. "Shit contact is still active, it was a dud sir!" "Helm get us to surface then launch a cruise missile, let's see if we can see who these guys are before we sink them!" The Virginia rose up again to the surface as did the Chinese sub that was now broadcasting a message. "We've been compromised, the Americans knew of our approach and have sunk two of our subs!" "Captain, enemy submarine has surfaced!" The captain raised the periscope as he looked at his opponent. A Virginia class submarine.

"Fire, missile." "Missile away!" The VLS hatch opened as a cruise missile was shot out and headed for the Chinese sub. "Helm get us under water now!" But it was too late as the missile closed distance and impacted against the tower in a fiery explosion. "Target has been destroyed sir." The crew watched the display as the Type 093 split in half as it sank to the ocean floor. "Any more contacts?" Negative sir, passive and active sonar is clear." "Good, get us under and set course for the main land." "We may of bow just started a war against China." "Aye air, heading for the main land." The Virginia dives below the surface as it changed course back to US waters.

A new war, loomed over the horizon.


	9. New-Enemies&Maybe-Allies

"Assassin-Main this is Assassin-Actual, do you copy?"

"…"

"Assassin-Main this is Assassin-Actual, do you copy?"

"…Copy that Assassin-Actual, we read you."

"Be advised all boots on ground, continuing with ops to Trohiem, over."

"Copy that you are clear to proceed. Be advised predator is in the air and will provide live feed to your huds."

"Copy that, moving on to target position."

The SEAL made a hand gesture as the other seals followed. Slowly and silently they traversed around the forest terrain surrounding the city they targeted. They're more advanced variant of combat glasses displayed everything in night vision as it was night time. Birds chirping and wind blowing were the only thing that sounded.

The predator drone hummed softly as it's propeller spun to keep it flying. It's camera highlighted the SEALs through the dense forest and the city of Trohiem up ahead. A large moat surrounded the walls any who approached not from the drawbridge would drown. But not who was approaching now.

"Got visual on city walls, large moat surrounding the thing, one drawbridge, and a lot of bad guys." One of the men reported as he observed the walls. "Any other way up their?" "Uh maybe, see a lot of our cropings and chucks missing on the wall, could try and climb it." "Good, we'll do that. Better than going through the front door and alerting everyone of our presence." "Crow you stay here and provide sniper support. Husk stay with him as well." "Copy sir."

The lead SEAL gestures for others to follow as they began approaching the walls. Silently they slipped into the water and went under one by one. Crow set up his bipod on his sniper while Husk erected a scope used for spotters.

The SEALs poked their heads out of water as their boonie hats surfaced before diving back down under into cover. "Contact in the watchtower, he's all alone." Crow adjusted his aim as he lined up with the guy who had no idea they were even there. He pulled the trigger and the sniper fired off, the suppressor silencing it. A cloud of red mist came out the back of the guard's head as a sniper bullet whizzed through him. "Tengo down."

The SEALs breached the water as they pushed through the mud and leaned back against the wall. One of them linked to the drone and saw it's feed through his glasses. Two guys were above them. He made hand signals to his buddies and they nodded in response. Two of them shouldered their rifles and brought up suppressed pistols as they slowly backed away from the wall.

Two shots went out as both the guards slumped over, dead. "Enemies neutralized, no one saw that, your clear." Husk reported to the SEALs as no one made a response to the action. "Copy that, we're moving on." Half of the SEALs put away their weapons as they began climbing the wall using it's defects. They made it over as they drew their guns and the rest of them began climbing.

CRACK!!

One of the outcrops broke off and landed with a loud thump. The SEAL it was supporting staggered before regaining balance as they all went dead still. They waited for about half a minute before moving on, their cover wasn't blown yet. The last guy made it up, "Fucking hell that was close." "Alright, Assassin-Actual to Assassin-Main, we've entered the city and are heading for the keep." "Copy that Actual, be advised your secondary objective is still open if you have time." "Solid copy, Assassin moving on."

They picked up the bodies and hit them in a storage box inside the nearby watchtower. They then moved down a flight of stairs as they reached the city grounds. "Alright let's spit up. Murphy and Rooks with me. The rest, find the barracks and tag it for the main force, don't fuck this up." "Copy sir." The SEALs split into their assigned groups as they went to complete their objectives.

They maneuvered around the town staying in the shadows to avoid any civilians.

"No, please, I didn't do anything master!" "You dirty little whore! You stole ten gold from me!" One of the SEALs raised his fist up as they heard the commotion around the corner. He peeked out and saw a human male wearing wealthy looking clothes and holding a crop whip. A young female with cat ears covered underneath him and yelped as he smacked her arm. "I didn't take it, I swear!" "Don't lie for me you stupid bitch!" He raised the crop again as the catgirl tried to cover herself. The SEAL covered the guys mouth and jammed his knife into his throat as he snuck up on him. The man gargled for a few seconds before going lifeless as he dropped the whip and was laid down on the ground.

The feline looked up in surprise as she saw the shadowy figure that just killed her master without any sign of a warning. The man reached a hand out and she cowered back. "Hey, hey, it's ok, me no hurt you." She looked up at the man confused but then noticed a symbol she heard so much about from conversations of other people. "Y-you're the Un-United States of America!" She shouted before a hand covered her mouth. "Shhhhh, no be loud, will let all know we here." The man hissed at her as she was about to scream but stopped herself. The man removed his hand slowly and she made no sound, but looked up. "Yes, how you know?" The man asked her. "There have been stories told about you. You've gained a lot of attention."

"Alright, what you name?" He asked her. "My name? My name is Fieona." "Fieona, we look for place hold soldiers, can you lead us?" The man asked. "The barracks, yes I can take you." "Alright, stay with us and lead way, keep quiet." He told her as he lifted his finger.

"Assassin-Main this is Assassin-Actual, we've infiltrated the keep, over." "Copy that Actual, be advised predator drone will be unavailable inside, your on your own." The SEALs climbed up through an open window as they checked their corners. "All clear." "Copy, move up." "They maneuvered around the halls until they came across a massive door. "Must be the Count's quarters." "Main we have reached possible count's quarters, being insertion." "Copy that actual, extraction will be ready once the target is down." One of them slowly pushed the door open, and they entered.

The last guy in slowly shut the door so it wouldn't make a loud noise once it closes. Small candles barely lit the room. "Got a bed up ahead." One pointed out and they slowly surrounded it. A massive lump was covered by the sheets as it slowly rose and lowered. They removed it. "Target spotted."

The Count of Trohiem laid sleeping soundly as he had no idea what was going on. His snoring was silenced by a pull of the trigger. "Target eliminated, primary objective completed." "Textbook work boys."

"Assassin-Main be advised. Target is dead, kill confirmed, primary objective complete." "Copy that actual. Bird will be waiting for you at exvill."

Liberty Settlement…

"So that's it? We won't be seeing them again?"

"That's not what I said, I said we won't be seeing them for along while."

Amira sat on Josh's legs as he told her about what happened, under her request. "So is that it, you'll stay with me?" Josh shook his head and chuckled. "As long as I can. Until they call me again." She smiled and rolled onto her back as she snuggled against him. Josh smiled in amusement as he rubbed her belly which brought her to a laughing fit. He stopped when he felt a bump under her fur. No several bumps aligned in parallel. Amira noticed. "Amira, are those-," "Nipples? Yes." She finished for him.

"Um-," Josh has a blank face. "What, you surprised?" Amira smirked. "Ye-yeah. Did you always have those?" He questioned. "Well no, they just grew, and for a very specific reason." She winked at him. "Uh, what reason?" "Well, when a female dragon like my species is impregnated, there are several signs of pregnancy, one of the most obvious is the formation of teats." He looked at him while she waited for him to connect the dots. Josh's brain clicked as he now realized what was going on. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that…,"

"Yes Josh. I'm pregnant, I'm going to be having young with you."

Josh's brain drew a blank card as he was dumb found by the sudden information. Then, Tasar's voice came into his mind. "Eastern wings are able to give birth instead of laying eggs, because of that, they can breed with other races that gave birth as well. Humans included."

"How long till you give birth?" He asked. Amira though for a while before answering. "Well, it takes us about half a year average to give birth, and I guess you impregnated me around um three weeks ago so about um, five months from today."

"Well, I guess I have that long to learn how to be a father then he he." Josh chuckled nervously. The corps trained and prepared him for a violence and death he would encounter out on the battlefield, but none of that could prepare him for becoming a father. "Josh, you ok?" Josh shook out of his stupor. "Yeah sorry. This is great news, just a bit overwhelming." He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

Amira jumped off his lap. "Come on then, let's go for a walk. You could use the exercise." She said as she made for the door. "Y-yeahsure." He mumbled nervously.

Later…

The sun has just started rising as the outside looked not so active as staff halted on construction and the inhabitants were mostly asleep. Progress has come along well as merchants from other cities and villages came to trade their wares. However were arrested by US patrols if caught with enslaved individuals or any unauthorized contraband.

The street lights have been in place and are powered by the newly contracted bridge and hydro turbine. A transformer directed and regulated the power flow to each individual light pole. The houses could have been modernized but the required funds and resources were not available to they would have to make do for now. Maybe sometime in the near future.

One of the patrol humvees passed Josh and Amira as the troops inside kept on the lookout for any suspicious activity. With all the merchants and foreigners coming in, anything was now possible.

"Wanna check out the new marketing center?" Amira suggested. "There's a marketing center here?" Josh asked. "Yes, it was just formed a couple of days ago. Visited a couple of times, really busy." She lifted her feathered wing and revealed a leather satchel wrapped to her side.

"Race you there." She said before spreading her wings and jumped…taking flight. Josh stood shocked as for the first time, he saw her fly. She raced off in the direction of the market as Josh began to run as fast as he can. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

The whole area was packed full of merchants and some of the inhabitants as they traded materials and made purchases with the native currency. Amira stood waiting while tapping her forepaw. Josh made it while panting. "Ohh…it feels amazing to be able to do that again." Amira said as she stretched her wings. The massive feathers have fully regrown and reached their normal size. A young fellow spotted the marine and dragoness and called out to them. "Hey, come over here, I'll make it worth your day!" The two noticed and came over. "Take a gander at these beauties." He said as he pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Dozens of cut gems glittered inside. Amira awed at the gems.

The man held up a large blue gem cut into the shape of a star with a gold frame around it. "Here we have a very rare blue twinkling sapphire. Holding one of these beauties near a candle in a dark room can light it up like the night sky." He set it down as he pulled out another. A green gem with silver framing. "An emerald from the Dwarven Mountains, the only place these babies can be found, deep within." He set it down as he pulled out the third. This one brough Amira's attention the most. A clear gem cut it no a diamond shape. "And last but most certainly not least, the moon light diamond. Such diamonds can only be found at night when the moon is full, or when one brings one close to another." He pulled out another diamond and the two gems glowed a soft blue. "These are the rarest gems in existence, only those who have a vast amount of luck are able to obtain one." He set the two gems back and pushed the box up. "So, thinking of making any purchases?"

Josh really didn't need anything like that. "Nah, just looking." "How much is the diamond?" Amira asked. "Well, that would be around…two hundred gold." Her ears fell. "I don't have that much." "Well the how much do you have?" The man asked. "Well I have…" She sat on her hunches and shifted the satchel to her chest before opening it with one of her paws and looking inside. "Fifty silver and…twenty-two bronze." She counted. "Well then how about we make deal, I'll take the fifty silver, and it's all yours." The man narrowed his eyes. "Umm…well." "Come on, this is a one time offer, take it or leave it." Amira was conflicting over the bargain before deciding. "Deal." She pulled out some silver coins. However Josh saw a flicker of light behind the man's back as he reached behind.

His eyes widened as he reached for his pistol. "AMIRA WAIT!!" But he was too late as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She cried out in freight as the man drew a dagger and held it against her neck. Josh had his pistol drawn as he aimed it up before two more men came out from the shadows of buildings with swords in their hands.

Most of the nearby locals saw what was going on and backed up in fear. "Alright other worlder." The man hissed as he pressed the blade against the dragoness' neck a little. "I have a very special offer for you." Josh kept his gun pointed as he waited for an opening.

"You see, we've been observing you, watching you work, how you fight and kill. We must say we are quite impressed." The other two men snickered as Josh gritted his teeth. "Who the hell do you guys think you are anyway?" He hissed. "Glad to asked. You see, we are a rebellion working against the Legionary Empire's power. We've always worked in the shadows, slowly chipping away at their forces. Initial you showed up and changed everything."

A patrol humvee pulled up and two marines jumped out with M4s. "Hey! Drop your weapons and get down on the ground!" Josh put his hand up and pointed at the man holding Amira, alerting them of the hostage situation. They backed up and kept distance, keeping their weapons trained. The man looked at the two marines before continuing. "Now where was I… ah yes. You came along, and stared decimating the Legionary forces. Stories about you have become a popular occurrence. The United States of America, loved, hated, and feared. A symbol of hope for many, and of despair for some." He described the point of view from many different villages and cities the US had visited. "Enough, what is it that you want!?" Josh demanded, tired of the bullshit.

"Straight to the point I see, very well. We want you, to fight for us."

"And why should we do that?"

"You hate the Legionaries as much as we do, am I wrong? We share a common goal."

"So what we both hate them?"

"We could be powerful and great allies. You taking over town after town after town and then the capital. You under our command, giving us rule and power over the entire empire." Josh spotted something red moving about. "The stories about how you brought down a tyrant, and brought in the age of a new rule."

Amira watched as a red dot inches close to the guy's arm that was holding the blade against her. "So choose, serve us, and no harm will come to you, or those you protect. Refuse, and watch your loved one die, with more to come in the near future." Amira whimpered as they blade dig slowly into her fur.

Josh saw the red dot rest on the guys hand and smirked. "Sorry, but…we'll take option three." A loud boom went off as a bullet took flight at supersonic speeds and tore through the man's arms. He dropped the dagger and was thrown back as muscle ripped and bone shattered. Josh turned and faced the two other men before firing off his pistol. The two marines let off with their M4s as bullets shot everywhere. The two men were too slow to dodge or find cover as blood sprayed from new formed holes all over them.

"Hostiles down! Sweep the perimeter!"

"Yes sir!"

The two marines rushed forward and began searching the area for any armed men. Josh ran up and jumped over the table while throwing the box of gems off. Amira got free from the man's grip and saw Josh standing in front, before coming up and melting into his grasps for safety.

The man groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. Josh noticed and pushed Amira aside before lining his gun up with his head. "Alright asshole. Option three's you tell us everything you know, and spend a good long years in a cell." The man looked up before losing conscious.

Later…

The whole area had been locked down as the locals were woken up by the gunfire but were prohibited from getting any closer to the scene.

Miles stood watch as he held his sniper rifle. Marines began pulling out weapons and other items from the back of the building the men were using. The survivor was put in cuffs and taken to the base where he would be staying for a long time.

"Jesus, these guys came armed!" One of the marines called out as she pulled swords, axes, and bows from the back. Josh was with Amira making sure she didn't Suffer any mental trauma. She seemed ok, just a little shaken.

"These guys are bad news." A captain said as he observed the contraband recovered. "Sir, we've searched the entire building and area, nothing else to report!" "Good." He sighed. "Guess we should put this in the report."

Harris flew in atop of Draken and dismounted. "What's going on here?"

"Sir I need you calm down and stay away for your own safety. We're conducting an investigation of a hostile encounter." One of the marines haunted his approach of the scene.

Amira snuggled with Josh, still shaken from the situation she previously was in. She cooed as he rubbed her neck, giving her a sense of comfort and safety. It was then that she noticed a faint blue glow on the ground nearby. "Josh." She said as she climbed out of his grip and made for the light.

Josh followed and saw what she saw. The Moon light diamond glowed a soft blue, just like it did when it twin was put near it. "Is that thing glowing?" Josh asked as he reached down and picked it up. As he did, it stopped glowing. He set it back down and it flowed again. He removed it, and it stopped glowing. "Josh, if it's glowing, that must mean…" Amira looked down at the ground in curiosity and began moving dirt with her paws. As she did, she uncovered a clear glowing surface…of a diamond.

Trohiem…

"Spartan two-four in position, and ready to fire, over."

"Copy that Spartan. Hold fire until they lower the drawbridge for that caravan, then light 'em up so it stays down."

An M1A3 Abrams waited hidden under the brush as it watched a caravan wait for entry into the city. "They're lowering the drawbridge." "Wait for it to touch the ground and fire." "Copy."

The drawbridge slowly lowered down as the men posted on the wall operated the wenches. "On my Mark. Three…two…one…," It touched the bottom. "Mark."

A loud boom went off as the wall above the drawbridge exploded, destroying the wenches so it would stay down. Rye horses of the caravan panicked and broke free, fleeing the area in terror. "Confirmed hit!" "Rodger, all units begin assault into the city. Remember heavy presence of civilians. Drop them only if they show a serious threat!" "Copy, assault force beta moving in, over!"

Out of the brush, M3 Bradleys and LAV-25s rolled forward with a single M1 Abrams among them.

"ENEMY ATTACK!! IT'S THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"

"GET THE MEN OUT OF BARRACKS AND READY TO FIGHT!!"

"Target acquired, firing 105." From the sky, a shell fired down upon the barracks and demolished it, killing all the soldiers that were still getting ready.

"This is Deathbringer seven-one, target destroyed. On standby to provide CAS." One of the Bradley commanders looked up and saw the AC-130 flying around the city. "Copy that Deathbringer, will mark enemy positions via laser."

The ground vehicles drove by the caravan and rolled across the bridge. The wood creaked under the weight of armored vehicles. The inhabitants looked in fear as the huge metal monsters strolled into town, soldiers holding metal staffs jumping out of them. Some of the swordsmen began charging before the monsters made explosions, killing them in a few seconds.

Arrows shot from behind building as the US soldiers took cover to avoid getting hit. "Deathbringer! We're pinned down! Taking fire from behind buildings! Requesting support!"

"This is Deathbringer, good copy. Shots out." Fire rained from the gunship as they archers who thought they were safe realized they never were to begin with. 25mm bullets ripped through their ranks. An HE shell detonated on impact within a large group of enemies. "Targets eliminated. You are clear." "Roger that! Thanks for the close air support!" The vehicles pushed through as the troops used them for cover, always staying behind them as if they were shields. "Targets, two o' clock high!" One of the marines fired his M4 dropping two archers who were aiming at them.

"Contacts, dead ahead! Light them up!" A bunch of horse men died as bullets and shells stopped them

In their tracks. A ball of fire impacted on the Abrams. A mage watched as the beast looked his way, unfazed by his attack. Not even a sign of pain. He teleported away as it shot a projectile and destroyed the tower he was sitting in. The tank continued on as if nothing happened. Women gathered their children and ran into houses while screaming bloody mary or about the world ending.

The Bradleys and LAVs took occasion shots at any armed forces that showed up. The Abrams demolishing targeted buildings with its main cannon. An arrow bounced off a marines head and pissed him off as he shot the perpetrator in the chest.

"Be advised, helicopter support incoming." Dozens of AH-6 Little Birds flew over the city as troops hanging from the sides fired at enemy forces on the ground. They landed on the ground in open areas as the troops disembarked. The choppers hovered above and provided support to the ground forces with mini gun fire or rocket barrages. Two CH-53K King Stallions flew in carrying M1A4s. They lowered the tanks on to the ground and detached the cables. The two tanks then drove off into the fight against enemy forces as the two helos flew off, completing their task. Spears from several ballistas bounced off the tanks' depleted uranium armor. In response, the 130mm guns gave their devastating blow, annihilating the weapons and men manning them.

From the cliff side, Fieona watched as the otherworldly soldiers attacked the city from the ground and air with massive beats. The group of soldiers that were with her and got her out watched as well. She first doubted the stories she heard of the feats this new army was capable of, now…she believed every bit of it.

A low rumbling sound echoed through the sky as a pair of A-10s approached the city. Someone called in for an airstrike on a large formation. "Bulldog three-one inbound. CAS incoming."

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!!!

BRRRRRTTRRRRRRRTTT!!!

The ground was ripped by the 30mm bullets, taking all the men who were in its path. "Strike confirmed! Multiple EKIAs!" "Good copy. Circling around for another attack." Some of the locals and slaves looked up at the sound of thunder as the Warthogs flew over. A small fellow watched the beasts but saw they were some sort of flying contraptions. One greater than anything his kind built. "Such craftsmanship." He awed at the amount of skill needed to build something like that. Nothing even a dwarf could achieve.

"The enemy is closing in on the keep!"

"Damn this! How is such an empire capable of such power?!"

"Where is the Count!?"

"The Count is dead!"

"What!?"

"He's dead! He was found with a hole in his head bleeding!"

A loud boom went off as the main gate to the keep was destroyed. Soldiers of the United States charged in killing any holding a weapon that tried to stop them with their strange yet powerful magic weapons.

Soon they reached the keep yet stop their assault. "This is the United States Military!! If you surrender now you will be spared!! Failure to comply will be met with deadly force!!" A voice boomed out.

US convoy…

Two MRAPs escorted by four humvees drove on the dirt path towards the city of Faltmar to deliver supplies, including modern medicines and materials for finishes on repairs.

"Hey! Got an unidentified contact dead ahead!" The convoy stopped as a carriage of unknown design blocked the path. One of the marines brought up visors to his glasses and looked out. Ahead stood two men in very odd and complicated looking armor while in the center stood a woman look was dourned in a regal dress. Yet she had a very strange aura about her that seemed unnatural.

"Got three personnel, two male, one female." "Are they armed?" "The two men are but that must be for defense." "Move up, figure out what they're doing on the road." One of the humvees drove forward towards the unknown personnel to investigate.

The humvee soon came to a stop with a few marines disembarking with M4s in hand. Incase things got ugly. The woman smiled as she saw them approach. "So you are this other worldly army I've been observing."

The marines looked at one another and then back. "Identify yourself." "How dare you disrespect the queen like that!" One of the men said as he raised his spear. The marines aimed their weapons but held back when the so called queen calmed her guard. "At ease, they may not know I'm a queen." She looked back at the marines interested in their capabilities. "I hope you are able to become the first human we can work together with." She said. "First, humans?" One of the marines asked confused. Then the woman lifted her hair to the marines surprise.

They were pointed. She was an elf. Her guards lifted their helms showing their pointed ears as well. "My name is Queen Isaniahla of the elven kingdom. And I request your aid for something."


	10. Relaxing

**AN:**_Will be taking suggestions for future events of this story. Send your suggestions in the reviews. Anyways enjoy._

"Mr. President we have a report from the special region." The secretary set down a folder on the President's desk for Kilgariff to look at. "Great, first we had ISIS and the Taliban here, now we have a rebel terrorist group there as well." "It would seem so sir."

Kilgariff sighed in annoyance. "We just happened to be a magnet for terrorism. What about China?" His secretary shook his head. "They claim to have nothing to do with the submarine encounter, however I doubt that." The president agreed. "Yeah, after all the shit they've done, I'm never trusting them one bit."

"However, Russia has contacted us and reported suspicious activity." That got the president's attention. "What they see?" "They said they weren't sure, but it involved a lot of military. Japan and South Korea even reported suspicious activity as well between the Chinese/North Korean border."

"Great, now we may have Kim Jong Un getting involved as well." Kilgariff rubbed his forehead. "Can you give me something Interesting that doesn't involve us maybe going into a Third World War?"

The secretary though for a moment. "Well sir, a couple of US military personnel have formed strong relationships with some of the natives in the special region." "Well, that's a bit interesting. Could be the start of a bridge between that world's inhabitants and ours." The president remarked.

Special Region…

"That's it boy eat up." Harris dumped a basket full of fish from the river in front of Drakar and the wyvern began to dig in. Earlier, Harris heard the otherworlders' weapons going off in the town. Later he would go and investigate all the fuss that caused that.

He went outside of his small hit he built himself on a hill overlooking the town. Outside, a large pen extended from the house were his steed slept. As well as a small garden which sprouted many different edible plants. He looked and saw a few black carrots, Legionary potatoes and western wheat were fully grown. Before he could harvest, a loud rumbling sound caught his attention.

He looked out at the as the United States called it an 'airfield' were the loud rumbling cane from. The sun was still rising and blinded him as he tried to cover his eyes with hand, however he could make out one- no two shadows with in it. As the noise grew louder, the lantern above his front door began to sway, as well as the ground began to shake. Then, the two objects flew over with a mighty roar, louder than any he heard of.

He covered his ears as he watched two of those flying beast with diamond shaped wings turn right as if one was pursue it the other.

**Catch the Lighting: Ace Combat 5**

The two F-22 raptors engages in a dogfight between each other. "Your going down Grimm!" The pursuing pilot shouted as he pursued the ace in front of him who responded. "Hehe, not yet your not rookie." He pulled a hard right and then a loop as the rookie did the same.

The rookie managed to stay on the ace's tail as they performed maneuvers one would during a dogfight. How ever Grimm was just toying around the whole time. He tipped the nose and dived towards the surface. As the rookie pursued him.

The G forces threw their bodies against the seat as their breathing increased to stay conscious.

"Terrain ahead pull up!"

"Terrain ahead pull up!"

"Terrain ahead pull up!"

Grimm ignored the warning as he sped towards the ground. The rookie however chickened out and disengaged pulling up. He smiled as he too then pulled up, twenty meters from the surface as he then engaged the rookie. "Gotcha now." The rookie pulled evasive maneuvers to lose him but was too late as he heard the radar lock alarm. "And your dead." He pulled his mask off and cursed.

He looked to his port to see Grimm fly up to see him in the cockpit. "How about another round hatchling?" The rookie just flipped him off in anger. "Hehe, I'll take that as a no. Alright let's run a quick sweep of the area and then head back to base copy?" "Copy."

The two jets pulled to the right as they flew off into the distance.

A lone Humvee hurried across the road as it made its way back to base from the convoy it was escorting. Inside sat three elves, the queen and her two bodyguards as they observed the human soldiers controlling this horseless armored carriage. They spoke in a language they had not heard before.

"Yeah so we're on our way. The convoy should be fine." "Understood, the commander will be waiting for your arrival." "Copy that." Up ahead, two F-22 roared overhead as the elves watched the incredible speed they achieved. "Such potential, never has any creature been capable of such incredible feats like that." The queen remarked as the two jets flew off into the distance.

Up ahead, US staff and some of the natives were clearing away rock and dirt as they uncovered one of the biggest diamond they've ever seen. So far they uncovered as much as a tank, with still more to uncover.

Amira watched in amazement at the size of the gem, and this whole time it was underneath them. Some of the US staff were cutting off small pieces with diamond tipped tools for further analysis to confirm if it was a real diamond or not. The amount of wealth that thing must be worth is unimaginable.

"Jesus, how big is this thing?" One of the marines questioned as he lifted a chunk of rocket rock off the huge gem. Tasar came by when he heard the shooting and was literally jaw dropped as he saw the massive gem.

An avian male tossed another broken pickaxe into the pile of dozens of broken pickaxes. A Humvee pulled up with a generator in tow as Morgan and the Fox-Dog unit brought out jackhammers that were being used at the construction site of the incomplete area of the settlement. They plugged the machines in and began rapidly chipping away at the rock covering the gem.

Another Humvee pulled up and stopped in front of the site as the two marines jumped out confused. "Hey, what the hell's going on here?" "See for yourself." The marine looked down at the dig sight. "Hhoollyy shit." He lifted his glasses in shock at the massive diamond. "Is that thing real?!" "Yeah soldier, it's real." The other marines was wide eyed as he saw the gem that was worth maybe billions if not trillions of US dollars.

How ever the attention was but elsewhere as three other figures disembarked from the humvee. Nearly all of the locals gasped as they saw three elves standing before them. The queen looked down and was surprised by the huge massive gem buried beneath. She then put her attention on the life forms staring at her.

Many of the human soldiers were present as well yet she felt the other races were calm and at ease with their presence, but quite surprised and unsure with her's.

"It's her." Amira whispered as she recognized the female elf. Morgan heard and crouched next to her. "You know her?" The dragoness shook her head. "No, but I was told stories of her, and the images I was shown match her appearance." The elf noticed as her hearing was greater than any. She turned her gaze on the young eastern wing as she lowered her head, thinking she may have disrespect her in someway.

The queen however approached and stood before the dragoness. "Please rise, no need to lower your self." She said in a motherly voice as Amira looked up at her. "Tell me young one, what is your name." "A-A-Amira. Your highness." She quickly added in. As the queen looked down on the Dragoness warmingly, she felt a strong emotion of love and lust towards the human standing next to them, who she noticed was now filled with caution, and protectiveness towards the Amira. She turned to him as he took a defensive stance. "There is no need to be weary, for I bring no ill intentions." She assured. He lowered his stance but she still felt his caution of her.

"Tell me, what name may you inherit?" She asked the marine. "Josh Morgan…mama." She was confused by mama but took it as a respectable term. As with the dragoness, she felt a strong love and caring for her.

"I wish you two a happy and long lasting love for one another." "She then felt the life being created within Amira's womb. "And my your young have a bright future." Her hair glowed for a second as if it were magic- no, it was magic. The two felt a tingle flow through their bodies as Amira was spiked with joy and Morgan with confusion as the queen passed by towards a man who was approaching. The base commander.

"What did she just do?" Morgan asked his lady, or dragoness. "She just gave us a blessing Josh." She squealed happily as she brushed against his legs.

The queen stood before the base commander. "I've been informed of your coming. You said you requested aid from us?" The queen nodded. "I am Queen Isaniahla of the elven kingdom. And I come before you in need of help." She bowed as did her body guards in respect. "Eh please, no need to bow. We don't do such things in the United States and I'm not of Royal or Noble statue." The elves rose confused by how this man was leading, yet not of noble. "Your culture is strange I must say." The commander chuckled and joked. "Yeah, we tend to get that a lot. What kind of help do you seek from us?" He asked getting to the point.

"One that none of elf could achieve. For sending a small group would be at great risk of death or capture, and sending a large force world expose us, and may be the end of us all. But for what I've seen your kind accomplish, I have hope." She breathed. "My daughter, my sweet Feliba has been taken from me, taken as a slave to the Legionary Capital city, Grâ Durek."

The nearby marines within earshot looked around. "Follow me please." The commander turned and headed back for the base as the elves followed close behind.

At the front entrance, several US marines stood guard as they were armed to the teeth. "Before we let you in, we must ask for you to discard your selves of any weapons you carry for security measures." The two elf guards tensed. "We shall not leave our queen unguarded without our weapons!" They both shouted together. The marines tensed up as they flicked the safety off. "Stop! Relieve your weapons." The queen ordered her guards. "B-but your majesty!" "Do as I say, we are in no harm by them." The guards hesitated before giving in and handing their weapons to the marines who relaxed and rearmed their safety.

Inside the base, the elves saw many alien encounters. They passed by an abrams undergoing maintenance for it's next sortie as commanding officers were barking orders or insults at their troops as they were being conditioned. She felt their pain, but as well as determination to pull through the pain, testing their limits to greater heights. They got a good view of the harbor with ships, bigger than any this world as seen. While the ships they were familiar with were of wood, these ones were made of metal. The most eye catching was the largest one with a tower erect on it's side while the rest of its top deck was flat and housed more of those flying beasts.

They entered a large building made of smooth stone and metal with dozens of clear glass windows. Inside, hallways were lit by the ceiling instead of torches. Several of the humans made a gesture putting their hand above their forehead as they passed by them. They soon entered a large round room while more humans were staring at moving paintings. In the center, was a metal table with a highly detailed map of the continent, however incomplete.

The commander moved to the controls of the tactical map and adjusted over to the capital city. "This is where your daughter's kept?" He activated it to display a 3D holographic image of the city. The queen nodded. "Yes, there."

Trohiem…

A pair of M1A3 Abrams drove down the wide road of the city as the inhabitants observed the metal monstrosities. A short man, being a dwarf, looked at them and was thing of the level of engineering required for such a project. One of them stopped as the commander popped open his hatch to look around and get some fresh air.

"Such masterpiece." He looked around as he heard a voice. "Down here." Standing to the side was the dwarf brushing his hand against the metal armor. "Can I help you sir?"

"Not really," The dwarf replied. "But I am quite intrigued by this marvelous contraption." He admired the near perfection, small flaws, but great engineering." He looked at the snout which was actually a cannon of some sort.

"How is it that you have built a cannon that works and is mobile?"

"Your familiar with cannons?"

"Why yes. Before I was captured, my kind have been working on a project for the creation of cannons. So far they have all been unsuccessful and failures but that," He pointed at the main gun. "Is far superior to what we've been trying to make, far more perfected."

The commander took in all the dwarf said. "That is quite interesting."

Liberty Settlement…

"So, what do think will happen to that diamond?" Amira asked Josh as they sat within a tavern. "Not sure, maybe extract it, use it to boost the economy, I mean that thing has to be worth millions if not billions or trillions of US dollars. A good enough amount of those things could probably clear a lot of our country's debt."

"Your nation is in debt?"

"Yeah, we have the biggest debt of all the other countries."

"How is your nation powerful if you have so much debt?"

"Well, we have a powerful economy as well as our military."

The dragoness looked at the bottle of said coke as she drank from it again, letting off a small burp after learning from last time. "How does stuff like this exist and why does it taste so good?" Morgan was happy to answer. "As far as I know it was an accident and unintended by trying to make a medicine. However people were addicted to the flavor so the company called CocaCola changed the formula and made it from a failed medicine, to a popular beverage called soda."

She looked at her bottle. "Interesting…" She looked outside and saw two eastern wing pups playing around near the market while an adult, most likely their mother, watched over them. "What are we going to do when we become parents?"

"Hmm? Say again." Morgan asked her to repeat.

"When I give birth, and we're parents, what are we going to do? I mean the thought of being a mother sounds like an amazing experience, but it also sounds terrifying." Morgan got up and sat next to her as he brought her closer to his chest.

"I'll be honest, I'm a bit nervous about becoming a father, especially to a bunch of little fuzz balls of a different race." This got a small giggle from Amira. "But I have confidence in ourselves, and our future for them." The dragoness snuggled up against him as he laid his hand atop of her fur.

A couple of familiar figures walked in and noticed the couple. "Yo! 'whistle' Morgan!" The marine turned around and saw his squad approaching with Mirra accompanying Hudson with her arm around his.

Morgan waved at them and they took seats next to him. Sandaval sat across from the couple. "I don't think we've introduced since I'm new to this place. Names Sandaval Marques." He raised his hand as the dragoness shook with the African American. "Mine's Amira, nice to meet you." She replied in near perfect English.

"Oh, so you know some English I hear."

"Yes, Josh taught me how to speak your language." She nuzzled against him.

"Never thought our CO would be an english teach anytime soon." Lily joked as Morgan rolled his eyes.

"So, ye saw the massive gem outside? Never even believed it with meh own eyes at first." Carr brough the massive diamond up still being dug up outside. "Yeah, I was there while it was being dug up before that elf queen arrived. And when we had an encounter with some sort of terrorist Legionary rebel group."

Everyone looked at Morgan giving a 'really?' face. Except for Miles. "It's true, I was there. Shot the one hold her hostage at the time." He pointed at Amira who made an appreciative smile.

"Well at least we can't possibly be dealing with something like the Taliban or any ISIS remnants."

"What are those?" Mirra questioned not knowing of those terms. "They are groups of people from middle eastern countries in our world that have a strong hatred against us and go as far as attack and kill unarmed Americans citizens, just because of 'religious reasons' and other lame excuses we don't follow through with." Hudson answered.

"Bet they're going nuts about this whole portal in US waters and talking about it being of their false religion bullshit." Karen commented as everyone nodded. "But enough of terrorists, how has things been going between you two?" She pointed at both Morgan and Amira.

"Well…we're-," I'm pregnant and due to give birth within half a year." Amira finished for Morgan. They all went silent.

"Wait, you and Morgan are, having a kid?" Zethman asked. "Pups actually," She corrected. "Even if I breed with any other race I'll still bear pups. All dragon, with a few noticeable features of a different race."

"Well, congratulations sir…I guess." Lily said a little shocked by the news. "That's quite a lot to take in." Karen added. "Best of luck to you two."

The group began to talk to each other of different subjects or personal experiences in their lives.

Grâ Durek…

Prince—no, Emperor Raken ó Hogan stood among his subjects as his coronation took place. His 'personal servants' watched as well. Their master now becoming the new emperor of the kingdom that enslaved them.

"By the might of the mountains, by the cycle of day and night, by the power of the ancients!" The advisor announced. "I hereby claim you Prince Raken ó Hogan, son of Emperor Kìeran ó Hogan, as Emperor Raken ó Hogan!" The crown was set upon him as Raken grinned wickedly. The empire, all the power now in his hands. He stood as the crowd bowed before him. The knights and soldiers all kneeled with their swords out and faced down.

He would make a new empire. One far more greater than recorded in history. A power to match any who dare oppose it's might.

Later, he was alone with nothing but his generals, his advisor, and his slut of a dragoness he held by a leash. He took quite a like to how she felt when he ravaged her. Her head hung low in despair as she had been stripped of her will.

"We must rebuild our army. Make it to two million soldiers." His generals looked at him unsure. "But my lord, such a task may take months or years, maybe even impossible to achieve with our current population."

"Then get more people, raid the nearest cities and the farthest villages. Take the men and eldest sons and train them into soldiers." "What of the woman and daughters?" "Do as you please to them. Might as well make the useful by making them give birth to more men to join our ranks." His generals nodded. "It will be done my lord." "We shall see to it."

"Good, now be gone and make it so!" He dismissed them as they left the war room with a thundering boom from the doors closing.

"My lord." His advisor summed the courage to speak up to the mad man. "Are you such an action is wise? Raiding the cities will make use loose or support and trust between others."

Raken just chuckled. "And what are they to do? Attack us with their small forces? No, they can't. Resisting us would result in utter destruction of their cities." He grabbed his cup of wine and chugged it down in one go, handing it to the dragoness to lick at the small drops left.

Then an idea hit him. "Or, we could just force our slaves to fight." The dragoness paused and looked up at him in fear. "No not you," He traced his fingers along her face, down her back, and to her rear. "You're too precious for war." As he slipped into her making her moan and push back. "Too much of a dirty whore. You'll only be useful as a toy for our soldiers. I don't want that," he whispered into her ear. "You mine only." He pulled out as he rubbed her neck and made her groan.

"Gather as many male slaves as you can and have them join our ranks. Buy them if you must, but if their owners refuse, take them by force. They may have the luxuries of our soldiers as well."

His advisor was unsure. "But my lord. Will they be willing to fight among us?" "Of course they will. They want freedom, so we'll give them this freedom. Something they cannot resist." His advisor sighed. "Very well. I shall go spread the news." He then turned and left. "Good, do so." Raken looked at his slave as she turned her eyes away from him. A few wicked thoughts came to him head involving her.

Fort Liberty…

The commander watched as an M1A3 Abrams joined in on the small formation of humvees and MRAPs. He turned to the elves present as they watched as well. "I can only off you a platoon of marines as well as a single armor. Not much of a large force but they're well trained and equipped."

"Any help will do. I thank you." The queen made a small bow before the commander who chuckled. "Just give them directions and they'll make sure you get your kingdom safely. Wherever that is." He finished muttering to himself.

The elves approached the lead Humvee and climbed in as the door was shut. One of the marines acknowledged their presence and waved. "Welcome aboard."

"Alright platoon we're moving out! Anvil stay on our port!"

"Yes sir." The tank commander responded as the vehicles drove off.

Many of the natives and US personnel moved aside as the convoy drove by them through the settlement. Some of the traveling merchants watched in awe.

"Horseless carriages of steel?"

"How are they moving without horses?"

"Such a massive beast."

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

The convoy left the perimeter of the settlement and out into the flat plains.

Later…

"Uno." Miles said as he dropped a red five. Morgan was behind him by two, Karen by five, and Amira by three as she was now getting used to the game.

"Bet you don't have another red now do you?" Morgan asked as he placed a reverse, leaving him with two cards now. "Damn you." Miles cursed as he began drawing cards till he played a green reverse and ended up with eight cards.

"Uno." Morgan dropped a green eight as it was Amira's turn. "So, any of the same color or number?" Morgan nodded confirming as she placed a yellow eight. "Let's make that a six." Karen said as she placed a yellow six.

Miles pulled out a 4 wild thinking he screwed Morgan. "Nice try buddy." Morgan grinned as he placed his last card, a 4 wild as he stacked the two cards to a 8 wild for Amira.

"WHAT!?" Miles snapped as Karen began shouting at Morgan. "SCUMBAG!! YOU'RE SUCH A SCUMBAG LT!!" "THIS GAME'S BULLSHIT!!" Amira was giggling as she dropped her hand. "So, wanna another round?" Morgan asked as he gathered all the cards and began shuffling them.

"No, I'm done with this. I'm headed back to base." "Yeah, I'm not playing just to lose again."

"Suite yourselves, see yeah next time then." Morgan called as the two marines left through the door of Amira's residence.

The dragoness began picking up a few paper plates they used while eating as they all hung out for a while. "So what you think of uno?" Josh asked her as she disposed of the trash. "It was, interesting. Is that how people in your world use for entertainment?" Josh nodded as he returned the cards to the pack and stuffed it in his pocket. "That, and other things like social media, video games, sports games, television, lots of things you can do with technology."

She interest peaked. "Maybe someday can you show me what those are?" Morgan nodded. "Maybe, there are a couple of video game consoles in the req room back at base. Maybe next time I'll bring you over." She beamed happily at him as she saw the last of the sunlight fade away over the horizon.

She yawned out loud as she lifted her rump up and stretched. "Guess I should get some rest. You wanna stay for tonight again?" Josh grinned. "Sure, I mean we're lovers now right?" The dragoness blushed as she jumped on the mattress with Josh joining her as he deactivated the small light bulb that illuminated the place and pulled the quilt over them.

Amira already began snuggling with him as Josh pulled her closer and on his right side chest and wrapped his arms around her. She hummed as her head rested against his comfort, the two dozing off. Another day awaiting them.


	11. Mighty Mo

South China Sea…

"Sir, we're approaching the American warships detected on radar!"

"Excellent, prepare to chase them out of here."

"Yes sir!"

"Captain, the Chinese Type 052D is approaching us at full speed."

"Good, let them come, if they ram us, they'll only do damage to themselves, and if they shoot us, shoot back."

"Yes sir!"

The Chinese destroyer quickly closed the distance between them and the US destroyer, or so they thought it to be a destroyer.

"Sir, the Americans are in visual ra-," The crewman paused his sentence as he looked out at the ship.

"What? Speak up!" The captain shouted. "Sir, you might wanna see this." The captain moved from his position and to the windows on the bridge. His eyes widened. "What the-"

It wasn't a destroyer, nor an aircraft carrier, but a battleship. The ship had a hull similar to that of the Iowa, but instead of three massive turrets, it had four with two odd looking barrels, which were pointed and following his destroyer. "Since when did the Americans have battleships back in service?" He asked no one in particular as the four guns made an obvious impression. 'Do it, I dare you.'

The captain aboard the USS Montana grinned as he got a nice glance as the Chinese faces. Looked as if they saw a ghost, or a massive platform of death like the one he was one. "Any change in their course?"

"Negative sir, at this rate they're gonna ram us any time soon." He nodded. "Alright, have CIC to keep the rail guns trained on them."

The four massive guns kept their guns pointed down at the destroyer as they maintained a full charge, ready to fire. They just needed the other ship to do something that would be very stupid in this situation.

The Chinese captain got a better view on the malevolent warship as he noticed smaller turret batteries mounted on the sides as well as CIWS platforms with dual auto cannons or missile launchers. Also, there was no smoke stack, so the thing must be nuclear powered just like the American carriers. Just what kind of ship did those pigs make?

"Captain, what do we do now?"

"Ahead full, ram them, they'll back off!"

"Are you sure sir, that thing is massive I don't think-,"

"Don't worry about it and do your job as the helm!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The captain aboard the battleship watched amusingly as the destroyer was being a daredevil and got closer, and closer. "They're gonna hit, all hands brace for impact." The whole crew heard the alert as they held onto something. Then the two ships collided.

Sparks lit up and metal screamed as it was bent and twisted. The front end of the destroyer was ruined while the side hull of the Montana, was only scratched. Not even a dent was visible.

"Damage report!" The Chinese Captain shouted as he lifted himself off the floor. "Sir, our hull has taken damage but the US ship, is unharmed!" He looked out and saw the front end bent and twisted severely, while the battleship hull was intact. Dozens of Americans were looked down at them from the side, unamused.

"The hell were you idiots thinking?!"

"I hope you have insurance for that thing!"

"Learn how to steer for crying out loud!"

"I'd get out of here and go home if I were you!"

The Chinese captain slammed his hand down as the US pigs began to mock him. "Helm, get us out of here, and prepare to connect HQ, they must hear about this."

The destroyer finally began changing course as it began cruising back to where it came from. "We got that recorded?" The Captain asked a staff. "Yes sir, it's all saved." He grinned as he watched the Chinese vessel sail away.

However, they're problems weren't just down to this ship, but her sister as well which was sent to somewhere else, rather another world.

* * *

Eastern Forest…

The convoy halted before a large water wall deep within the forest. As the elves led them here. "Um, why are we at a waterfall? I thought you were taking us to your people." A marine asked the elf Queen confusingly. She giggled and stepped out along with her guards. "We are, this is no ordinary waterfall." She breathed in a let out a soft opera like melody that echoed through the forest.

"Umm, can you be explain to us- Wait what's that rumbling?" The ground started to lightly shake as the waterfall began to split from the center. Behind it was an archway and beyond that, was greenery and light.

One of the marines whistled amazed. "This world keeps getting more interesting."

The queen turned and approached the Humvee. "This is how we've kept hidden from the evils of the Legionary and other huma- or people with ill intentions." She corrected herself not want to offend them. The marine nodded. "Alright, let's go, Carmine, send a message to HQ, tell them our position here and that we may lose comms for a while."

"Yes sir!"

The queen boarded the Humvee and the convoy pushed forward. As the last vehicle entered, the waterfall began to close up hiding the entrance. As they reached the end, the marines were speechless.

"Holy shit."

It was like another world, in another world. A massive Island surrounded by other smaller islands of an archipelago with tall mountains, all connected by bridges. Hundreds of structures covered the ground below as well as in the trees and hanging off of cliffs. The most noticeable was the massive set of towers being the highest of them. Elven ships crowded the docks and coast as creatures flew around, gryphons, and what looked similar to a wyvern but covered in feathers and less intimidating.

"Damn, how long have you lived here for?" A marine asked. "We have inhabited this island for around two hundred years, my mother brought us here when I was only twenty five of age."

The marines when silent. The queen noticed and smiled amusingly at their reaction. "Elves can live up to five hundred years at most."

"Well-well that's good to know, I guess." One of the marines shook out of his stupor. "So, where to now?"

She pointed down a path to the left of them. "This way will lead us down to the city."

"Alright then, let's move on." The convoy shifted gears as humvees, MRAPs, and an Abrams drove down. "I must warn you before we enter," She said. "Some of us have a huge distrust for humans and even some hate. But as long as you're here by my request, they shall not harm you, less they'll receive severe consequences."

"Then let's hope it never has to come to that and we can show them a different perspective of us. We do want to help but if they can't trust us, it's going to be more difficult than it needs to be."

The path leveled out as they went straight, approaching the city. "HALT!" An arrow stuck the windshield of the Humvee and penetrated it going half way in. "WHAA! HOLY FUCK!" Two elves with bows and in armor jumped out into the road. "What fowl beasts are you and how did you find this place?!"

The marines tensed but the elf queen halted them and stepped out. "Queen Isaniahla!" The two guards kneeled down before her as her two guards stepped out as well. "Please rise." They stood up. "I apologize my queen, we didn't know you were coming on, whatever kind of beasts that is. Forgive us for doing it any harm."

"Calm, for it is but a machine, not a creature. But you may owe an apology to someone else." She stepped to the side and showed them a human, who didn't look quite amused. "You know, those windows ain't cheap!"

"A HUMAN!? My queen, what is the meaning of this!?" The elves aimed their bows at the marine who reached to draw his pistol.

"They are our guests, and are going to help us. Now settle your bows at once." The two elves hesitated before canceling their shots. The marine moved his hand away from his holster as well but made sure it was ready to be grabbed.

"Now then, if we could stroll through my city without any killing I would greatly appreciate it." The queen said as the marine nodded.

"As long as no one is drawing a weapon at me or my troops we're good."

"Very well, now let us continue. I think it would be wise if they saw me first so they feel less aggressive."

The convoy pushed on slowly behind the elf queen, her guards, and the two new elves as they walked.

* * *

Western Mountains…

"So you say these humans came in and freed everyone, including you, and have somehow made and perfected the cannon long before we have?"

"Yes Chief, I speak only truth to you."

Chief Hamár Cresh of the Dwarven kingdom stood outside the gate with several other dwarves, one who claims to be freed from slavery named Marthén Torbín. "And they wish to make contact with us in hopes of a friendly alliance."

The Chief though for a moment before responding. "When will they arrive?" Before the dwarf could answer, a familiar whining along with a rumbling was heard. The dwarves looked confused by the noise. "I believe that would be them Chief."

On queue, a tank, as they're called, similar to what he saw in Trohiem rolled into view along with some horseless metal carriages called Humvees. Many of the dwarves unfamiliar took defensive positions while Marthén grinned.

Soon the machines came to a complete stop before them as humans disembarked from the Humvees. Chief Hamár looked at the long barrel that was a cannon and at the smaller looking cannons some of the humans were holding.

One of the humans stepped forward with his hand out. "Hello, I am Lieutenant Fenix of the United States of America."

The Chief stepped forward to shake back. "Chief Hamár Cresh of the Dwarven Kingdom, I heard about you from one of my subjects."

"And I can tell you what he may of said if us is true, we wish to make an alliance in hopes of friendly relations in any future encounters we may have."

"Of course, but first I would like to request a demonstration of your cannon I heard about."

"Of course, we thought of that so we bought a tank with us to demonstrate." The Lieutenant guestered to the M1A4 behind him.

Later…

Many dwarves gathered at the firing range where the latest version of the cannon was being tested. To the marines, it resembled the ones used during the age of sails, only larger. Several steel plates were spread out on the flat area where huge dents were caused by the cannon balls in fired. Nothing compared to what an Abrams can do.

The massive steel beast rolled into position before the firing range and awaited orders.

"Now what you see here is what we call a tank!" The lieutenant introduced them to the war machine. "More precisely, this tank is an M1A4 Abrams Main Battle Tank of the United States. The newest model of the M1, equipped with state a state of the art targeting system, Explosive Reactive Armor, fifth generation depleted uranium armor, and packs a huge devastating punch with it's own cannon. The 130mm smoothbore high velocity cannon!"

They watched as the tank showed off as it moved it's turret left to right, and kept it pointed in the same direction while spinning it's hull on a dime.

The Chief was interested by the lecture before another dwarf who was working on the cannon spoke up. "How can such a cannon that small compared to ours be more effective? I just don't see it!"

The lieutenant just smirked. "It's not about the cannon, but more of the projectiles it fires. Saber, pick a target and fire a sabot!"

"Yes sir!"

The gun lined up with one of the steel plates as the dwarves waited for it to fire. And fire it did.

A loud deafening boom filled the mountain as the 130mm gun let out it's shot. The depleted uranium dart tore right through the steel plate before shattering into small bits, leaving a gaping hole.

The dwarves looked amazingly as the projectile just tore through the metal like nothing. A perfect clean hole right through it.

The tank then fired again as another dart shot through another plate. Then another, followed by another. The thing fired four shots in less than half a minute, surprisingly to the dwarves who didn't see it rearm.

"Saber, switch to a heat and hit the ones with the holes in them!"

"Copy! Loader, load heat!"

The loader opened the gun chamber and ejected the sabot that was in it. Then pulled a heat off the rack and shoved it in, closing the chamber. "Gun up!"

The tank fired again, instead this time as the shell hit, a massive explosion covered the plate as it was turned into nothing but twisted scrap. The dwarves were shocked by the massive explosion left as the tank fired another one, obliterating the second plate.

The results were nothing the dwarves dreamed of achieving.

Two more explosions went off and the tank stopped firing. "Such power, never did I think such a thing was possible." The Chief mused as he didn't need to compare their cannon to that of the humans. "Just how many do you have?"

The lieutenant thought for a moment before answering. "Well, with the Abrams we have around the thousands while for the cannon, only the A4 have the 130mm. The other earlier models have the 120mm, not as powerful, but still deadly."

The Chief was surprised by that. Having thousand of such a weapon would make them either a powerful ally, or enemy.

"You have amazed me humans, I'll admit, it's very hard to do with someone like me." He walked forward to the lieutenant. "I believe an alliance would be a best course of action, but under certain agreements."

The Lieutenant nodded. "We may be able to meet some agreements, however we can't give you any of our tanks. But we may be able to donate something else similar."

"As long as it can shoot and destroy, I'll take it!" He laughed as he shook hands with the Lieutenant again.

* * *

Fort Liberty…

"So we should bring some of the natives to our world and see how well they can adapt to it?"

"That's what it said sir."

The base commander looked at the file from the government and sighed. "We have any candidates?"

"Well sir, I think you know someone."

He nodded. "Morgan, him and uh- what was that dragoness's name again?" "Amira sir." "Yes, Amira. May be the best choice, any perhaps that catgirl with private Hudson." "You know that girl is also logged as the adopted daughter of Count Hinduson. If we're sending her to our world we may as well alert him first."

The commander nodded in agreement. "I'll send him a message, you inform Fox-Dog. We'll send them over tomorrow." "Yes sir!" The staff turned and left to do his duty.

* * *

Liberty Settlement, later…

"I'm being asked to go to your world?!" Amira half screamed as Morgan told her the news. "Yeah, I got a message saying we're doing an experiment to see how well anyone native here can adapt to life in our world. And I guess I was chosen due to my relation with a native, being you. As well as with Hudson and Mirra together."

She looked up at him gleefully. "So, when do we leave!?" She shouted again. "Can you please be a little more quieter. And to answer your question, we leave tomorrow morning so pack up anything you want to bring."

With that, he left the house and made his may back to base to pack a couple of things. On his way, he passed the new gem mine that was now crowded. Marines and staff along with some natives were constantly digging up new gems. A chinook slowly lifted a massive boulder sized emerald cluster from the dig sight and onto flat ground.

The gems made for a good source of independent income as the native inhabitants used the gems to trade in for goods from merchants, or completely sold them to passing travelers. Three quarters of all finds went to the settlement while the other quarter went to the US economy.

"Found another diamond!" A marine called out as she carefully pulled a small piece out of the rock without cutting her own fingers. As she did, she caught a glint at the purple surface of an amethyst. "And found some amethyst as well in here!"

A young boy looked up as one of those metal flying beasts lifted another cluster with metal rope. He was surprised when the soldiers even decided to assist them at times. He actually took admiration in them as they showed respect to others even with lower status, and provided basic essentials or tools needed for certain tasks, some with strange shape and purpose.

Over at the archway, another ship emerged through it. Admiral Hartman aboard the USS Ford looked out at the new arriving ship while the crew looked shocked and confused.

"USS Gerald R. Ford this is USS Missouri, we're on station and ready for tasking, over."

The Montana's sister ship slowly cruised towards the main fleet as sailors were trying to get a good look at the ship that shouldn't be in service. At least they thought it was that ship. "Uhh, copy that Missouri, but do you mind explaining what kind of ship I'm looking at?"

"Of course sir. This is the USS Missouri, second ship of the Montana class aegis battleship. The project was built in secret so you shouldn't of heard of it, until now."

The massive warship sailed by as sailors noticed the four massive guns were of odd shape and the large variety of an arsenal it carriered. From missiles to CIWS.

* * *

Elven Kingdom…

A large crowd gathered outside the palace courtyard hanging off the cliff as the US soldiers sent up camp and operation there. They were given free permission to wander about the kingdom, as long as guards were keeping an eye on them, and they didn't cause any trouble. Though they were there to just do work, not sightseeing.

A couple of nobles were in outrage with the humans not just being allowed in the kingdom, but the palace grounds as well, especially Prince Yímoto who was enraged by this.

"Mother, you can't allow these vermin to reside in our kingdom, after what they did to us long ago!"

"Yes I understand your reasons, but these are not those humans. They come from a world far from ours and have done nothing but honorable deeds on arrival, and they have power unlike anything I've thought possible. They're a force to be reckoned with and may be our only chance in getting your sister back." Queen Isaniahla spoke in a calm tone.

"Pfff, they don't look so strong. I doubt they'll be much help!" He sneered.

"Umm, you know we're right here, right!? We're not deaf!" Carmine called out as he and the other marines heard the prince talk shit about them. They were offended but hid all showing of it as they continued to unload and make checks on their equipment.

The prince scoffed at them before leaving. Many of the nobles and guards watched the human curiously as they place some kind of small creature on the ground.

Carmine linked up the controller to the new quad drone with a machine gun under it. As connection was established, he saw the camera feed from it on the screen. Slowly he increased the throttle as it began to slowly lift. The elves watched shockingly as the drone lifted without wings and began flying around, while making a loud buzzing sound like a bug.

Carmine maneuvered it towards the tank at full speed and instead of crashing, it gained altitude and flew over the tank. It's programming and flight assistant made sure it would never crash by operator error. As he was testing it out, the Lieutenant began walking towards the queen.

"I think it's time we start getting to business, do you have a war room of any to plan tactics?"

She nodded. "Follow me."

Later…

The Lieutenant observed the map as the queen and her Grand Seniors, which was their rank of close to general, observed. "So your first course of action is to capture this Legionary outpost?"

"Is it not obvious human?" One of the elves said. The Lieutenant sighed. "Call me by my rank, Lieutenant instead of just human, it's very unsettling." He continued to observe their plan of attack.

A large force attack from the south-east and take the outpost.

"Your plan is very ineffective and risky." He said as one of the Grand Seniors snapped. "And who are you to say that about our plans, we're of the highest ranks here and you insult us by saying our plan is ineffective! You need to show respect to those of high status!"

The queen wasn't having it. "Please, enough arguing! So hum-Lieutenant," She corrected herself. "What do you propose we do instead?"

"Well first, we need a new strategy. You could win by your current strategy, but you'll most definitely lose a lot of good soldiers by the end." "We refer you ourselves as warriors. Soldiers is a human term." One of the Grand Senior spoke proudly. The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "But you'll most definitely lose a lot of good 'warriors' in the end. Especially if you give the enemy one area to defend. Also, we'll be giving them an opening to defeat us." He explained. "While we're engaging them at on end, some for their forces can come out from the other sides and surround us, putting us in a choke hold. Here's what I suggest."

"We attack at night and not in one large force clustered together, but spread out and surrounding the outpost. While they have to be on the wall to defend against us, we can move about anywhere on the ground, and we'll be spread out and in the dark it'll be near impossible to hit us and we can hit them on the torch lit wall."

"So you suggest we fight like bandits!? That is a huge dishonorable way to fight!" The Grand Senior who had an outburst earlier cried out.

"Listen to me, you may be a Grand Senior but you don't seem to know the real art of war. It's not just about winning, it's about keeping your troops alive. Where I'm from these tactics are what help us win wars. There's no glory in war, no honor. Only death. This isn't fighting like bandits, it fighting with common fucking sense! We may lose some, but it won't be as great as your first plan."

The Grand Senior was about to retort before Queen Isaniahla intervened. "We'll follow your strategy, as strange to us as it seems, you hold a lot of logic in it. That I admire greatly indeed." "Uhh, he-he, thank I guess?" The lieutenant shuffled a bit nervously as the queen smiled at him.

"But anyways, this'll even be easier since you'll have our support during the battle."

"Every well Lieutenant. When should we depart?" One of the Grand Seniors asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The sooner, the better."

* * *

North Korea…

"So the Americans are bringing in some natives?"

"Yes sir. What should we do?"

"Hmm, if we could bring them to us, we could use them for ransom, forcing the US to meet our demands. For their deaths would put a bad image on them. Get me our best soldiers and send them to the country."

"Yes sir, it'll be done."


	12. Welcome to New York

**AN:**_At some point I may add other countries coming into the special region, like Japan and Germany so expect some of the original characters to come in as well._

Morgan stood in his Service uniform next to Amira, waiting at the docks for the rest of the party to depart back to America. The plan was to take the Wasp-class amphibious assault ship through the portal, and then reach the harbor of New York City, and then let the natives explore a bit.

"You excited?" Morgan asked as he looked down at the dragoness who was also his wife. She looked up with a smile, a bit of nervousness showing. "Yeah, but also a bit nervous." Morgan crouched down a bit his hand around her neck assuringly. "You're gonna love it there, trust me." He said as he gave her a small kiss. She giggled in response and calmed a bit. "It's just, the thought of going to another world is a lot to take in." She picked at her satchel hanging from her neck as they waited. "I was the same as well when I came here." Morgan admitted. She smiled. "You look good by the way." She commented as she looked over his uniform. A silver bar reflected off the sunlight along with a gold eagle covering a dagger. "Thank you kindly."

Sooner or later, Karen, Miles, Carr, Zethman, Sandaval, Lily, and Hudson along with Mirra we're sighted approaching.

"Glad you all made it, now we need to wait for a few more guests." Morgan announced. "A few more sir?" Karen asked. As if on queue, a Blackhawk flew over head and landed a good dozen meters from them. As the side door opened, none other than Count Hinduson and some nobles stepped out.

"FATHER!" Mirra cried as the catgirl broke from Hudson and hugged the count. He broke into laughter, "It's good to see you again too Mirra." He looked up at the marines who gave short waves. The Blackhawk took flight as it was cleared as it flew off to the airfield.

"So that's the ship we're taking?" One of the nobles pointed at the Wasp-class vessel. Morgan nodded. "Yes, we'll take that ship to the docks of New York City and from there, we'll give you a little tour of the eastern side of America." They looked up at the massive vessel, getting a good up close look for the first time.

Later…

The ship slowly cruised towards the portal while passing by the new ship that caught everyone's attention, even the marines'.

"That's quite a massive ship." "That thing looks menacing." "Such size." The nobles commented as the battleship greatly out sized the ship they were on. The marines were silent as they observed the fierce dreadnought with dozens of guns and weapon systems.

The ship moved on as the portal came before them, and they sailed into it…

* * *

Elven Kingdom…

The sound of a gas turbine engine starting up startled the elves nearby as the M1 abrams roared to life. The tank then drove forward as did two humvees and a single MRAP as they moved to join the main force of elf warriors at the main gate way they came in from. Some of the individual elf's not taking part in the attic in on the Legionary outpost watched from their housings as the menacing and fierce armored beast strolled by. The commander was sitting with the hatch open as he kept an eye out, not wanting to accidentally run over anyone and cause relations with the queen to go down hill.

"Driver hault!" He shouted. The driver didn't need to be told as he noticed the formations of armed elves up front in legions. They looked back as the large war machine slowed to a stop behind them. Behind it were some of those horseless carriages, one with a small hole in it's front window from a elven steel forged arrow.

Queen Isaniahla watched from her balcony of her palace as the humans met up with her forces. They moved to the sides, letting their machines through. It wasn't favorable by many, but she gave the humans some command in this attack, or ops as they called it. Now, the only thing she could do is wait and hope they lived up to their promise.

The massive waterfall split in half as the headlights of the tank lit into the morning light before shutting off. The vehicle's drove forward slowly as the elves followed behind on foot, horses, or wyverns and gryphons.

At their pace, they should reach the outpost by tomorrow morning. Night if they stop for breaks frequently.

A buzzing sounded as Carmine scouted ahead with the quad drone. "All clear up front." He signaled as the attack force drove forward. "Command, do you copy, this is Romeo-two, radio check over?" The lieutenant attempted to contact Fort Liberty to alert them of their ops.

"Copy that Romeo-two, good to hear from you again. Status?"

"Solid copy. Contact with elves was green, we're doing an ops right now, over."

There was a long pause before a response came through. "Uhh understood, would you abbreviate ops, over."

"Copy, we're with a good dozen legions headed for a Legionary outpost near the edge of the forest, over."

"Good copy. Be advised AO is in support range of FOB-03. Reinforcements and support will be available to your disposal."

The Lieutenant grinned. "Copy that, but let's hope we don't need to use it, over and out." He was relaxed at being able to have backup in case things went south, as they usually do.

* * *

New York City Naval Port…

The ship laid docked as the newcomers and marines looked around. The marines were glad to be back stateside, while the special region foreigners were a different story. Awe and amazement struck them as they looked out at the tall flat surfaces towers that reached for the heavens, made of metal and glass. The huge roads and massive bridges which massive ships passed under. The biggest attention was drawn towards the large green statue of a lady holding a torch with a book in her hand and wearing a crown.

Amira walked over to Morgan before a group of men in strange black uniforms walked over. "1st Lieutenant Josh Morgan I believe." The lead one spoke as he got Morgan's attention. "United States Marine Corps, CO of Fox-Dog, and MARSOC special forces. The hero of the New York Coast Incident." Morgan nodded. "You studied your homework it seems, Mister uhh…" "Director Harper, FBI sir." The man finished as he pulled out his badge confirming it.

"So they sent the Feds to babysit us? Does our own government not trust us to not light the whole house on fire?" Harper chuckled in amusement. "As much as it seems that's not the case. While you've been gone doing 'work' in the special region, China and North Korea have been getting restless, they even sent submarines that were encountered and destroyed in the Arctic Ocean." The news shocked Morgan a bit.

"So…"

"So we believe our guests could be in danger from them. So we're gonna be your escorts to make sure nothing happens to them," He gestured to the Nobles and Count. "And to keep a bunch of nosey folks out of your business."

Morgan sighed as he knew what the director was talking about. "The media just won't leave everything alone will it. Just hope their not dumb enough to storm this place."

Outside the naval yard, newscasts, journalists, and civilians crowded the front gate as they wanted in for a shot at the otherworlders. Only there were a bunch of military personnel and law enforcement blocking their path and denying access.

"Ma'am this is military property, you're not allowed entry!"

"I just want a look at the foreigners for my article!" A news cast member tried bribing the officials to gain entry, only to be turned away. "Ma'am I'm not going to ask you again, leave this site immediately or we'll use force!"

Police officers and SWAT were on the scene as well with riot suppression gear if it comes to that.

Morgan looked out at the crowd as Amira came over to see as well. "This is gonna be a problem."

Harper nodded. "We've expected this to happen, so we came well prepared. Why don't we get in the vehicles and hit the road now?"

The crowd was getting more restless as some even tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped and pinned down by officials as they forced him back. "Not sure how long we can keep them at bay Chief!" "Hold your ground, don't let any through!"

Eventually a convoy of sleek black CHP Fords drove out and passed everyone as they moved out of the way.

Amira looked outside the window at the crowd and police, making her feel a bit nervous. Morgan patted her on the head, "Yep, welcome to American society."

Several News vehicles attempted to pursue, only to be cut off of SWAT vehicles as they blocked the road.

This is gonna be a long day…

* * *

Liberty Settlement outskirts…

The dwarves looked at the cannons the United States brought out as they demonstrated their power. One would pull a cord to fire it instead of lighting a fuse. The projectiles were pointed and were inserted through the back which opened, and contained it's own gunpowder. "What we have is the M102 105mm howitzer."

The huge cannon made a loud boom as it kicked up dust around it. Out in the distance, an explosion marked the impact of the projectile as a marine opened the back and ejected the empty casing and loaded a fresh one in.

"While we don't use these cannons in the field any longer we still had a couple in storage. We planned on scraping them for they were just taking up space and collecting dust. But we've had a change of plans and have decided to hand them to your disposal."

The Chief looked at the menacing weapons as they showed great potential. "We'll take them." The US officer nodded. "Very well, however we have strict regulations for use of these weapons." The Chief looked at him. "Regulations?"

"Yes, rules concerning the use of them. For example, firing on civilian populated areas will not be tolerated. These were meant to be used on the enemy, so if we find you using them on small villages or other non military areas, we're gonna be having problems."

The Chief nodded in understanding. "Very well then, I swear an oath to not use these weapons in such cases. For doing so will be an act of evil and dishonoring."

"Good, now that you understand, we'll teach your people how these things work and are operated."

* * *

Elsewhere…

A black object speed through the sky just below the atmosphere at unimaginable speeds. This being the SR/A-71 Super Blackbird. The supersonic drone observed the ground below as it transmitted data to other Blackbirds and bases.

As it passed over a city it spotted something that got it's intentional. It's powerful camera watched as Legionary soldiers began ransacking a city. Taking all the men and young boys while having their way with all the women and young girls. Several enslaved individuals were also being taken for reasons unknown. The data was recorded and transmitted to another Blackbird which processed the data and sent it to HQ.

Another Blackbird was registering the same thing as a small village was being torched and destroyed by Legionaries, while abducting all the residents. Before it could gather more data, it's bingo fuel alert sounded as it was forced to change course for the air tanker.

* * *

Grâ Durek…

The courtyard was filled with men being trained into soldiers, as well as some of the male slaves who could hold a sword and shield, a spear, or a bow. Ships were now being outfitted with a layer of metal armor inside the hull.

Raken was pleased with the work so far. Legions kept coming back with more man power for his army as they would be trained as soldiers.

"My lord! The weapon is now completed!" He looked to find the headmaster of weapons crafting holding a contraption in his hands. "Well then don't keep me waiting, lecture me about it!"

The headmaster bowed as he showed him the weapon. Similar to a bow, except it was sideways and rested on a long plank of wood, and had several strings in firing position. "This my lord, is a repeater bow." He began going over its functions. "You see, the strings are held by a hinge on the back, and locks them in place. To fire, one has to pull back on this lever." He pulled it up as one of the strings shot out, the others still armed.

"What makes this unique is any holding this can fire multiple arrows." He pulled the lever repeatedly until the rest snapped forward. "Giving our men a total of six shots before needing to rearm." He pulled the strings back and repeated the process.

Raken nodded in approval, satisfied with the results. "Very good, when can we produce them for our troops?"

"We can make that happen at once my lord."

"Good, make it so."

"Yes my lord." The headmaster bowed before leaving.

A pair of wyvern riders flew around the perimeter of the city as they patrolled the skies for any threats. At least any they could notice.

"Phoenix-lead to all wings, we're approaching our AO. Take out as many air targets as you can!"

"Good copy Phoenix-lead, going loud!"

A low rumbling sounded over the distance as nearly everyone stopped what they were doing. "What is that sound?" "Where is that coming from?!" "What's going on?!"

One of the riders looked around before he spotted something approaching at high speed. Before he could get a good look everything went black.

BOOM!

A loud explosion engulfed where the rider and his stead last stood, what remained flew from the sky and into the dirt. Everyone was startled and confused by what just happened.

BOOM!

Another explosion took another wyvern as it too fell to ground dead. This time, everyone began to panic as two riders and their wyverns were just killed by unknown means. Then the rumbling grew louder, turning into a roar. None like any heard before. Then, the source revealed itself to all.

A squadron of four F-22 Raptors flew over the city at high speed. The engines were so loud that several covered their ears in pain while others flinched as they watched the metallic grey birds flyover them.

"If we didn't get their attention before, we sure did now!" Behind them, dozens of wyverns took flight and began a hopeless pursuit. But who said the Raptors were running.

Raken stormed outside to his generals who were training the new troops. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHAT WAS THAT SOUND!?"

"My lord, it's the enemy, they're attacking with their metal birds!"

"I have tone! Fox two!" A sidewinder ejected from the missile bay as it brought down another wyvern in an explosion. Raken looked up as the wyverns were incinerated by arrows that homed in on his riders with an explosion. "MY LORD!" A rider being a general landed with a worried face. "Your majesty!" He kneeled. "We're unable to attack those creatures, they're too fast and too maneuverable for our wyverns!"

"Then chase them down! Crash into them if you have to!"

"We tried! But those things are always keeping a distance and hitting us from range! Picking us off one by one, like a bird of prey!"

An F-22 flew over the city as every ducked and covered their ears from the loud roar. "Missiles away!"

The bomb bay opened as several missiles were unleashed, each striking down a wyvern in a fiery death full of shrapnel. Several archers attempted to shoot down the birds, only for their arrows to fall out of range and being too slow.

"All wings this is Phoenix-lead. We're done here, pull out and head back to base."

"Understood."

"Yes sir!"

One of the raptors began turning back, not before making a detour as it hit the afterburners and buzzed by the palace.

The whole structure vibrated violently as nobles and servants stumbled around until it passed.

"How many wyverns did we lose?!" Raken questioned as he watched the silver birds fly off. "We don't know exactly my lord, but we've lost a great amount of our original numbers!" The general responded. The emperor cursed in anger. "We can not allow this to happen again! We must be more ready than ever!"

The raptors regrouped into formation as they flew back to base. Unknown that something was watching them curiously.

* * *

New York City…

The nobles looked agape as they saw the many lights and moving pictures all over Time Square. Advertisements of different companies popped up here and there on the many screens and holographic projectors.

Amira was amazed by the surrounding area as she looked at what she could never even imagine existed. "Welcome to time square, the center of advertisement." Morgan chuckled as he noticed an ad of a VR headset, and a new hygiene product. "It's…incredible." Was the only thing Amira could say of the area.

Around them, hundreds of cars drove by as endless crowds of people walked by casually in a large variety of different fashions.

"Are all your cities like this?" She asked.

"If you mean does every city have a time square? No, not all do, but most do have tall skyscrapers."

The whole thing was almost too much for the dragoness to take in as she didn't understand what most of everything was.

The convoy pulled over to the side and parked as they stepped out into the open. Many civilians stopped and stared in surprise and shock at the appearance of the special region inhabitants. Amira back up against Morgan's legs nervously as hundreds of eyes were on her. Mirra just looked around while Count Hinduson and the Nobles paid no mind.

"So, what do we do from here?" Morgan asked the Director. "Now, we let them explore the city. Get a feel for our culture and lifestyles." Morgan nodded as people were snapping pictures with their phones. "Oh and one last thing. The government will cover for any purchases made for them, just don't go crazy spending on super expensive stuff."

They walked around the streets of New York as they introduced and explained modern lifestyles. One of the most memorable moments was in an electronics and games store.

They looked around at the many devices such as iPhones, iPads, Apple Watches, consoles, and VR headsets.

Short videos began previewing new or future release games, from violent first person shooters, to wacky cartoonish adventure games. "So…this is entertainment in your world." Hinduson commented as he looked through the variety of games on the shelves and the different consoles that use them.

"It's called video games, though I wouldn't recommend buying one unless your city has electricity and an internet connection." The director told him. "Internet?" The count asked confused by the term.

"Think of it as an invisible endless library where we can connect our devices to, and be able to add, or pull information and data at the speed of light. Or allow people to connect with each other in a network from distances across the globe."

The description was shocking to the count. An endless library, all accessible from such small devices. None of it seemed possible, until now.

Amira was looking at an iPhone12 that was on display. She touched the screen curiously as it flickered to another image.

12:32

Tuesday, January 30

Swipe up to open

Curiously she swiped up with her paw and it changed again, showing small round ended boxes of different designs. "It's an iPhone." She heard from behind as she saw Morgan watching.

"An iPhone?"

"Yeah, I have one myself." He said as he showed her his iPhoneX. She gave a look at it and noticed it had a sort of case around it, and was of a different design of what she was looking at previously.

"You know I was thinking of upgrading to the twelve you were just looking at." He said which caught her interest. "Upgrading, as in improving?" Morgan nodded. "This is an iPhoneX, an older model from the iPhone12 you were looking at."

"You can turn your phone into a twelve?" She asked. Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I can trade this in for the newer one and download all my data from this, to the other phone. Kinda like transferring something's memories into something else." She looked at the thing astoundingly.

"Though, I might be able to do more then upgrade my phone while we're here. Hold on." He told her as he walked towards the director and began chatting with him.

"I'm not so sure yer gonna need that thing, I mean we ain't stayin' on vacation for long." Carr protested as Miles was looking at an Oculus Expedition. "I'm not planning on buying anything like that, I'm just looking." He countered as he looked at the thing's price.

"Yo Hudson!" Sandaval whistled towards the private to get his attention. "We got an Xbox back at base right?" The Private nodded. "Yeah why?" Sandaval pulled out a Call of Duty disk case. "Might wanna bring back something for it."

Mirra was looking at a preview for an Xbox Series X as someone went over it's design and capabilities, only she didn't know much English so she barely understood what was being told.

Later…

"So where we going for R&R?" Karen asked. "I heard there's a KFC around somewhere in this area." Lily announced. The director nodded. "Lead the way then."

Behind them, people were staring, or following. However one group of people caught the directors attention. "Hey director, you coming?" Morgan asked as the director lost his focus and looked back to see they were gone. "Yeah, I thought I just saw something, probably nothing." He let it off as they continued.

"Sir, we have visual on our targets."

"Excellent work, follow them and proceed with the op."

"Copy that sir."


End file.
